Dom publiczny
by Lampira7
Summary: Alternatywa, gdzie bohaterzy naszego ulubionego anime są mieszkańcami albo klientami domu publicznego. Wątek będzie się skupiał na różnych parach, chociaż główną będzie Naruto/Sasuke.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** Dom publiczny  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata**

 **Uwagi 2:** Wiek bohaterów został zmieniony ponieważ wymagało tego opowiadanie. Trochę to też odbiega od prawdziwych realiów pracy w domach publicznych, ale chyba można czasami przymrużyć oko i przeczytać coś takiego. Przecież nie mam zamiaru nigdzie tego publikować (oprócz Internetu).

 **Dom publiczny**

 **Rozdział 1**

Miasteczko Konoha znane było z tego, że zamieszkiwało je wiele potężnych klanów, przed którymi ludzie czuli tak szacunek jak i strach. Jednak to nie była jedyna rzecz, z której słynęło to miasteczko. Mimo tego, że było niewielkich rozmiarów to posiadało niesamowite domy publiczne. Były one popularne nawet wśród najbogatszych i najbardziej poważanych ludzi. Tam nikt ich nie pytał, po co tu przychodzą i kim są, nikogo nie dziwił widok elegancko ubranych dam, które przekraczały progi burdelów, ani mężczyzn którzy nie życzyli sobie do towarzystwa dziewczyn tylko chłopców. Takie rzeczy działy się tam powszechnie i każdy był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Najsłynniejszym domem publicznym był „Sake". Trochę dziwna nazwa, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy nie poznali jeszcze właścicielki. Była nią wyglądająca na dwadzieścia parę lat blondynka o wydatnym biuście. Miała na imię Tsunade i dobrze opiekowała się swoimi wychowankami, zarówno kobietami jak i mężczyznami, wszystkich traktowała tak samo. Swoich podopiecznych trzymała krótko, ale niech tylko któryś z klientów podniósłby na nich rękę. Umiała jednym uderzeniem połamać kilka żeber. Kobieta uwielbiała wypić, a nawet bardzo wiele wypić. Jej nieodzownym towarzyszem była butelka sake, więc nikogo nie dziwiła nazwa burdelu kiedy poznał już szefową.

Dzisiaj zaczynał się kolejny dzień pracy w „Sake". Nie było jeszcze wielu klientów, słonce dopiero co wstało a największy ruch był, kiedy zachodziło. Brunetka o imieniu Anko wyszła z budynku w celu odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, tak odmiennym od tego nasyconego zapachami perfum. Uniosła głowę rozkoszując się pierwszymi promieniami słonecznymi, gdy nagle usłyszała ciche kwilenie powoli zmieniające się w płacz. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w dół. Pod jej nogami leżał wiklinowy koszyk z zawiniątkiem. Z niepokojem schyliła się i odgarnęła biały kocyk, spod którego wyjrzała różowiutka rączka. Anko wstrzymała oddech, gdy jej oczom ukazała się twarz dziecka o blond włosach, które teraz głośno płakało. Zadziałała instynktownie, chwyciła w swoje objęcia zawiniątko i szybko wróciła do pomieszczenia.

— Hej! Wszyscy, chodźcie tutaj! Zobaczcie co znalazłam! — Słysząc to inni pracujący w burdelu podbiegli do niej wypytując czemu krzyczy. — Zobaczcie. — Odchyliła kocyk pokazując, co trzymała w swych ramionach. Dziecko wyczuwając, że mówią o nim zacisnęło mocniej powieki i zaczęło mocniej płakać.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę schodów, po których schodziła szefowa. Dziecko słysząc ten głos umilkło. — Co to za hałasy? Głowa mi pęka. — Złapała się za nią mrużąc oczy przy, według jej zdania, jasnym świetle.

— Tsunade proszę zobaczyć, co znalazłam. — Anko wyciągnęła w jej stronę zawinięto.

— Niby, co to jest? Jakiś prezent od zakochanego chłopczyka?

Podeszła do swojej wychowanki odbierając od niej pakunek. Odgarnęła miękki materiał by zobaczyć dokładniej zawartość. Nie mogła opanować zaskoczenia, kiedy ujrzała, co właściwie trzymała w swych ramionach.

— Dziecko — powiedziała słabo.

Niemowlak, słysząc nowy głos, otworzył swoje zaciśnięte powieki i spojrzał na kobietę śmiejąc się rozkosznie. Wszyscy obecni westchnęli z zachwytu. Dziecko miało najbardziej błękitne oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widzieli. Jego policzki były naznaczone delikatnymi bliznami. Tsunade odgarnęła cały koc z ciała niemowlaka, sprawdzając, jakiej było płci.

— Chłopiec — powiedziała. — Będzie łamaczem serc, kiedy dorośnie. — Mimo, że dziecko było małe, to jednak już widać było, że będzie ślicznym młodzikiem. — Nie tylko dziewic, ale także mężczyzn. — Zaśmiała się wesoło, a dziecko wtórowało jej swoim słodkim głosikiem. — Jak my cię nazwiemy mały? Już wiem. Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. Dobra, jak już ustaliliśmy jak będzie się nazywał, teraz trzeba oblać to, że przyjęliśmy pod swój dach następnego wychowanka. Niech ktoś przyniesie sake! — wrzasnęła, a dziecko powtórzyło za nią trochę niewyraźnie:

— Sake. — Zaśmiało się.

— Już mi się podoba ten mały!

— Ale Tsunade. — Podeszła do niej pewna brunetka ze świnką na rękach. — Przecież trzeba się nim zająć, a pani czasami zapomina dbać o siebie, a co dopiero o dziecko.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy napiję się trochę za dużo.

— Czyli prawie zawsze — powiedziała pod nosem kobieta.

— Mówiłaś coś? — spytała podejrzliwie, zaciskając jedną pięść. Drugą dłonią trzymała przy swojej piersi chłopca, który był ubawiony całą tą sytuacją.

— Nic nie mówiłam — zaprzeczyła szybko, nie chcąc być narażoną na atak szefowej.

— Tak właśnie myślałam, — odparła zadowolona Tsunade — ale chyba trzeba jednak znaleźć dzieciakowi jakiegoś tymczasowego opiekuna. Iruka! — zawołała.

Z tłumu wyłonił się dziesięcioletni chłopiec z blizną na nosie i brązowymi włosami związanymi w kucyk. Na świat patrzył przyjaznymi, piwnymi oczami. Teraz jak już mógł widzieć wyraźnie dziecko, uśmiechnął się do niego, na co ten odpowiedział mu tym samym. Dopiero później Iruka skierował swój wzrok na kobietę.

— Iruka zajmiesz się Naruto. Wygląda na kilkanaście miesięcy, więc nie będzie mu potrzebna mamka, można będzie go spokojnie karmić za pomocą gałganka. Wiem, że lubisz dzieci, dlatego to tobie powierzam tę specjalną misję, jaką jest zajęcie się tym dzieckiem. Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś problemy, możesz się zwrócić do każdej z tu obecnych kobiet. Wszystkie ci z chęcią pomogą — powiedziała szybko, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż napije się z butelki sake.

— A co z… ? — wyszeptał dziesięciolatek, odbierając chłopca od szefowej. Naruto polubił go od razu, bo przymknął swe powieki i zasnął spokojnym snem.

— Z Kakashi'm? — dopowiedziała domyślnie. — Nie musisz się tym martwić, powiemy, że przez najbliższy czas nie będziesz mógł się nim zajmować.

Widać było, że po tych słowach chłopakowi ulżyło. Mimo że był za mały, żeby komukolwiek świadczyć usługi, to i tak pewien klient ciągle się domagał jego obecności, kiedy tu przychodził. Tym klientem był niewiele starszy chłopak, który był jednym z najlepszych wojowników Konohy.

Miał trzynaście lat, ale wydawało się, że zakochał się bez opamiętania w Iruce, który przyjmował to z niechęcią. Codziennie, o niewiarygodnych nawet dla prostytutek, godzinach przychodził i żądał spotkania z Iruką, a ponieważ płacił Tsunade, ta go nie wyrzucała… ale jeśli choćby posądziła go o to, że mógłby zrobić krzywdę chłopakowi wyrzuciłaby Hatake na zbity pysk.

Wczoraj obserwowała zaloty trzynastolatka, który latał za Iruką krzycząc na niego „Delfinku" i próbując go złapać. Kobieta wiedziała, że gdyby Kakashi chciał naprawdę złapać chłopaka, zrobiłby to bez najmniejszych trudności, przecież nie został wojownikiem tylko ze względu na ładne oczka a raczej oczko.

Trzynastolatek miał zawsze na twarzy maskę i opaskę, którą zasłaniał sobie jedno oko. Nawet Tsunade nie widziała go nigdy bez owych atrybutów. Raz zapytała Irukę, jak on wygląda bez opaski i maski, ale chłopak tylko się zarumienił i wyjąkał, że ma jakąś pilną sprawę do załatwienia. W tamtym momencie kobieta musiała się powstrzymać od wybuchu śmiechu. Było widać, że chłopak jest zaintrygowany Kakashi'm. W końcu, kto by nie był? Wiele dziewek w „Sake" spoglądało na chłopca, który z każdym rokiem robił się coraz przystojniejszy. Jednak Iruka miał z nim coraz większe problemy.

Dobre oczy Tsunade wychwyciły malinkę na szyi dziesięciolatka, który próbował ukryć ją za pomocą pudru, pożyczonego zapewne od któreś ze swych „sióstr". Musi później pogadać o tym z Kakashi'm, choć i tak chłopak będzie miał z nim problemy. Trzynastolatek jedną czwartą płacił jej za to, by móc rozmawiać z młodszym chłopcem i na pewno też trochę po molestować, a pozostałe trzy czwarte za to, żeby w przyszłości dziesięciolatek nie miał żadnych klientów oprócz niego. Nazbierało się już tyle, że Kakashi będzie miał na wyłączność swego chłopaka, aż ten skończy dwadzieścia pięć lat. A przecież wciąż dawał jej pieniądze. Było to nawet słodkie. Dobrze, że Iruka o tym nie wiedział. Miał trochę wybuchowy charakter. Raz widziała, jak uderzył Hatake za to, że tamten klepnął go w tyłek. Kakashi wychodził później z burdelu masując się po głowie, ale z rozmarzonym wzrokiem i głupim uśmieszkiem, który był widoczny nawet spod maski.

Tak, Iruce przyda się dwa lub trzy miesiące spokoju od chłopaka. Nie mógł liczyć na więcej, bo zapewne już po tym czasie Kakashi wparuje do „Sake" rzucając pieniądze na ladę i biegnąc do jego pokoju.

— Dziękuję, Tsunade — powiedział Iruka i oddalił się razem z Naruto, a za nim pobiegły niektóre dziewczyny, które jak on były za małe, by świadczyć usługi klientom tego przybytku.

— Jak jeszcze nie ma klientów, to urządźmy sobie imprezkę!

Tsunade wykrzyknęła ostatnie słowo i nie wiadomo skąd w jej dłoniach pojawiły się butelki sake. Jej podopieczni pokręcili z rezygnacją głową. Szefowa nigdy się nie zmieni.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Od tamtego zdarzenia minęło dziesięć lat. Burdel „Sake" nadal był najlepszym miejscem uciech cielesnych w okolicy. Iruka oficjalnie został opiekunem Naruto i traktował go jak syna. Mężczyzna pracował w zawodzie już od dwóch lat, ale jego jedynym klientem był Kakashi. Był on w stosunku do swojego delfina bardzo zaborczy i nie pozwalał innym nawet się na niego patrzeć. Miał umowę z Tsunade, że będzie płacił trochę więcej za wizyty u swego chłopaka a za to kobieta nie dopuści do dwudziestolatka żadnych innych mężczyzn ani kobiet. Kiedy Umino skończył osiemnaście lat, Hatake wprowadził się do budynku, by być zawsze z ukochanym. W końcu rozzłoszczona szefowa postawiła im dom odrobinę dalej od swojego „Sake", by nie przeszkadzali innym swoimi jękami i kłótniami, które stale im towarzyszyły.

Jednak trzeba wyjaśnić niektóre sprawy związane z tym przybytkiem, by zrozumieć na jakich prawach działał. Tsunade nie tolerowała wykorzystywania dzieci. Mimo, że w jej domu było ich mnóstwo, nie zmuszała ich do prostytucji. Czekała, aż osiągną pełnoletniość i nawet wtedy nie były zmuszane do niczego, wolno im było wybrać, co chcą robić.

Każdy z jej wychowanków mógł ją opuścić, kiedy tylko chciał, ale był pewien warunek. Musieli najpierw oddać wszystkie pieniądze klientowi, który za nich zawczasu zapłacił. Dostawali połowę pieniędzy za każdego klienta, więc oszczędzając mogli się wykupić. Mogli także pracować gdzie indziej, jeśli tylko wyraziliby takie życzenie. Nie płacili wówczas ani za mieszkanie ani za jedzenie, więc uzbieranie odpowiedniej sumy nie było trudne.

Klienci także zawsze byli pełnoletni. Jeśli tacy nie byli, nie było nawet mowy o tym żeby wykorzystali któregoś z podopiecznych kobiety. Mogli oczywiście płacić za to, żeby z nimi spędzać czas na rozmowie i zabawie, ale nic po za tym, chyba, że zgodziłaby się na to druga strona. W takich wypadkach Tsunade nawet nie pobierała dodatkowej opłaty. Uważała, że to było z miłości. Nie liczyło się, czy są odmiennej płci, czy takiej samej, ale tu też był pewien warunek — obydwoje musieli mieć skończone przynajmniej szesnaście lat.

Szczególną tradycją tego ośrodka była wystawa dzieci, które za osiem lat miały stać się pracownikami „Sake". Tsunade nie chciała, żeby jej podopieczni uprawiali nierząd z kimś zupełnie obcym. Dlatego co roku dzieci od dziesięciu do szesnastu lat przychodziły do największej sali i czekały na inne dzieci, które za kilka lat mogły stać się ich klientami. Były to pociechy z szacownych rodzin, których opiekunowie chcieli mieć pewność, że ich córka czy syn chcąc zaznać odrobinę przyjemności, znajdą się w odpowiednim miejscu. Takim, gdzie nie będą korzystały z usług jakieś taniej dziwki, tylko luksusowej, którą będą znały od lat.

Dzieci szlachciców uczestniczące w tej uroczystości musiały mieć od trzynastu do szesnastu lat. Takie dzieci wybierały sobie spośród wychowanków Tsunade te które ich najbardziej zainteresowały i rozmawiały z nimi. Czasami już za pierwszym razem znajdowali wymarzoną osobę z którą chcieli stracić dziewictwo, a czasami szukali przez wiele lat, zanim w wieku dojrzałym znaleźli swojego wybranka. Kiedy nastolatek z szacownej rodziny uznał, że znalazł tego kogoś, jego opiekunowie płacili kobiecie, żeby ich dziecko mogło tu przychodzić i rozmawiać z wybrankiem, by mogli się bliżej poznać.

Podczas jednego z takich spotkań Kakashi zauważył Irukę i od razu do niego podbiegł, mówiąc, że już sobie wybrał i zakochał się bez pamięci. W tamtej chwili wszyscy się z niego śmiali, bo co trzynastolatek może czuć do dziesięciolatka, którego pierwszy raz zobaczył? Tymczasem jego słowa okazały się prorocze. Minęło dziesięć lat, a Kakashi zachowywał się tak samo jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu i biegał za mężczyzną wołając do niego „Delfinku". Był teraz naczelnym dowódcą w armii pana feudalnego, a zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Iruka często kręcił głową nad zachowaniem swojego kochanka, ale pomimo tego, że często się z nim sprzeczał więcej w tym było udawania niż prawdziwej złości. Nie mówił tego często, ale jednak kochał tego mężczyznę.

Teraz nadszedł czas spotkania dla innych wychowanków Tsunade. Jednym z chłopców, którzy mieli uczestniczyć w tym spotkaniu był Uzumaki Naruto, śliczny chłopiec, którego było wszędzie pełno. Najbardziej ze wszystkich upodobał sobie Irukę, którego traktował jak ojca i Tsunade, na którą wołał babcia. Udawała, że ją to złości, ale tak naprawdę miała do chłopca pewną słabość. Próbowała to ukryć, ale i tak każdy to widział, lecz dla swego bezpieczeństwa nic nie mówił.

Dziesięciolatek był ubrany w krótkie białe kimono sięgające mu kolan. U dołu był wyszyty lisek, który wyglądał jak żywy. Gdy podskakiwał, idąc razem z Iruką i Tsunade, materiał unosił się, ukazując jego uda. Umino kazał mu przestać tak skakać, ale chłopiec całkowicie to zignorował i dalej robił swoje.

Przez te wszystkie lata Naruto stał się uroczym dzieckiem. Był mały i drobny jak na swój wiek, ale był bardzo kawaii, jak to określały wszystkie kobiety w „Sake". Jego blizny na policzkach, które wyglądały jak wąsy, wyostrzyły się i były bardziej widoczne, ale nie były uważane za skazę. Dodawały mu nawet słodszego wyglądu. Najbardziej jednak u chłopca wyróżniały się duże, błękitne oczy, których nie można było z niczym porównać, żadne słowa nie oddawały głębię tego spojrzenia.

— Babciu! — zawołał chłopiec, odwracając się do Tsunade.

— Mówiłam, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał!

Pstryknęła go w czoło na co on pisnął i złapał się za bolące miejsce. Mimo, że kobieta miała już prawie czterdzieści lat, wyglądała tak jakby dopiero przekroczyła trzydziestkę i wciąż była bardzo pociągająca.

— To bolało — pisnął cicho Naruto, patrząc z żalem na kobietę.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, bo dostaniesz mocniej, a jak powiesz do mnie babciu jeszcze raz, to cię ukatrupię. Zrozumiałeś? — powiedziała z udawaną złością. Całej tej sytuacji przypatrywał się Iruka, uśmiechając się szeroko choć trochę obawiał się tego spotkania. Naruto był dla niego jak syn, którego nie miał i nie chciał żeby trafił w ręce jakiegoś niegodziwca. Jemu się powiodło i trafił na kogoś takiego jak Kakashi, ale co będzie z tym chłopcem, który lgnął do wszystkich tak ufnie? Nawet nie wiedział, jaki ten świat jest okrutny, a Umino jakoś nie mógł mu opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczach.

— Hai, Hai — przytaknął Naruto, niezbyt przejmując się jej słowami. — Będzie tam wiele dzieci? — zapytał się znów wesoło.

Tsunade tylko spojrzała w niebo, a raczej w sufit, jakby pytając za jakie grzechy. Miała wiele ich na swoim sumieniu, ale chyba nie zrobiła nic tak strasznego, że los musiał pokarać ją takim upierdliwym dzieckiem, choć na swój własny rozkoszny sposób cudownym. Nie ma co, wpadła w niezłe bagno, gdy przyjęła tego dzieciaka po swój dach, ale dzięki niemu „Sake" bardzo się ożywiło.

— Tak, będzie tam dużo dzieci. — Od udzielenia odpowiedzi wybawił ją Iruka, który został wyznaczony do tego, żeby razem z nią zapoznać ich podopiecznych z młodymi przedstawicielami klanów. — Będą tam twoi koledzy z domu, a także inni. Do tych drugich masz się odnosić z szacunkiem, bo pochodzą z bardzo szacownych rodzin. Zrozumiałeś, Naruto?

— Oczywiście! Nie musicie się o mnie martwić! Zawsze potrafię się zachować! — Podskakiwał teraz jeszcze gwałtowniej tak, że prawie całe nogi miał odsłonięte.

— Tego właśnie się obawiam — wymruczał pod nosem mężczyzna, by znów odzyskać swoją normalna postawę. — Naruto! Już ci przecież mówiłem! Nie podskakuj! — krzyknął, na co chłopak pokazał mu język.

— Ciszej, Iruka, głowa mi pęka — powiedziała kobieta, krzywiąc się z powodu zbyt wielu decybeli.

— Nie bolałaby cię, gdybyś wczoraj tyle nie wypiła — pouczył ją.

— Przymknij się. Jesteś ode mnie młodszy i nie wiesz, co mówisz, przecież trzeba było oblać to, że nasi podopieczni spotkają się z swoimi przyszłymi klientami.

— Zapewne później i tak sięgniesz po butelkę, by świętować to, jak dobrze się im powiodło — westchnął Iruka.

— Oczywiście! Każda okazja jest dobra by się napić. Wreszcie się ze mną zgodziłeś.

Zaśmiała się Tsunade i objęła go, a łapiąc wolną ręką Naruto, wepchnęła ich przez próg pomieszczenia. Siła była tak duża, że chłopiec wylądował na swoich kolankach, piszcząc cicho z bólu. Obdarł sobie z nich skórę, która teraz piekła niemiłosiernie, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Tsunade chwyciła go za materiał kimona tuż przy jego karku i postawiła na nogi.

— Idź, ustaw się w rzędzie! — Wskazała na inne dzieci, które mieszkały w domu.

Naruto spojrzał na nią, a później na rządek, w którym ustawili się jego koledzy i koleżanki. Kiwając głową podszedł do nich, by ustawić się na samym końcu. Musiał się naprawdę postarać, by z jego oczu nie pociekły łzy. Obdarte miejsca bolały go coraz bardziej i w dodatku zauważył, że nie tylko kolana są w złym stanie. Pokiereszował sobie także nadgarstki, jednak nogi były w gorszym stanie.

Ustawiwszy się na swoim miejscu, wychylił się trochę do przodu, by zobaczyć kto jeszcze jest razem z nimi. Był tu jedynym dziesięciolatkiem, ale znał kilka osób. Zauważył Sakurę i Ino (dziewczyny o rok starsze od niego), które stały koło siebie i mierzyły się morderczym wzrokiem. Jak zawsze musiały się kłócić nawet o najdrobniejsze rzeczy, ale Naruto podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Dalej, za dziewczynami, stało dwóch chłopców, których nie znał, a jeszcze dalej rudowłosy chłopak o zielonych oczach. Jak pamiętał był od niego starszy o trzy lata i nazywał się Gaara. Podobno był zawsze milczący i uwielbiał makabryczne rzeczy. Trochę dalej od nich zauważył o pięć lat starszego Narę, który spoglądał przed siebie znudzonym wzrokiem. Zapewne myślał jakie to wszystko było upierdliwe. Przychodził na te spotkania, choć nie musiał tego robić. Już miał ustalonego klienta. Chodziły plotki, że to też jakiś geniusz, którego wszyscy się boją, ale jest bardzo przystojny i w dodatku pochodzi z jednego z najsłynniejszych i najpotężniejszych klanów. Wybrał Narę zarówno z powodu jego inteligencji jak i z urody.

Chłopak był przystojny. Długie brąz włosy nosił związane na co dzień w wysoki kucyk i brązowe oczy. Był wysoki, ale delikatnej postury. Gdyby chciał, mogłyby uwieść wielu bogatych klientów, ale miał już zabezpieczoną przyszłość. Już na pierwszym spotkaniu został wypatrzony przez czarne tęczówki nastolatka i został wybrany do tego, żeby z nim później być. Co jednak robił na spotkaniu?

Klient chciał, żeby Nara pojawiał się na tych spotkaniach. Także tam był i zawsze do niego podchodził, pokazując w ten sposób innym, że ten nabytek należy tylko do niego, a inni mogą jedynie na niego popatrzeć, a to też niezbyt nachalnie, bo będą się musieli z nim zmierzyć.

Wszystkie dziewczyny i niektórzy chłopcy zazdrościli Narze takiego klienta. Co prawda opowiadał im, że był to klient kłopotliwy, ale oni i tak mu nie wierzyli. Chłopak był niebezpieczny i dziwny, ale miał w sobie coś takiego, że kiedy wchodził do pomieszczenia to wzrok wszystkich kierował się właśnie na niego. Zgodnie z najnowszą plotką na dzisiejsze spotkanie miał przyprowadzić swojego młodszego brata. Było to trochę dziwne, bo dzieciak miał czternaście lat, więc powinien był się pokazać już rok temu, ale tego nie zrobił, przez co wszystkie dziewczyny były bardzo zawiedzione.

Widziały go już kilka razy i mogły ze spokojnym sumieniem powiedzieć, iż dorównywał on swojemu bratu pod względem urody i miały nadzieję, że wybierze którąś z nich, aż drżały przez to z emocji. Właśnie z tego powodu Sakura i Ino tak się ze sobą kłóciły, ale wszystkie sprzeczki i rozmowy zostały przerwane, gdy otworzyły się inne drzwi niż te, przez które weszli, a Iruka zawołał:

— Przybył Uchiha Itachi, wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Sasuke!

Wszystkie dziewczyny pisnęły szczęśliwe i spojrzały podekscytowane na drzwi. Niektórzy chłopcy zareagowali podobnie. Tu nikogo nie dziwiło zainteresowanie tą samą płcią. Naruto zaintrygowany podążył za ich wzrokiem.

W progu stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec. Nie można było go nazwać ani chłopcem ani mężczyzną. Wyglądał na osiemnaście — dziewiętnaście lat. Uzumaki nie mógł tego dokładnie określić. Swoje sięgające do łopatek włosy związał na karku w luźny kucyk. Obok niego stała jego mniejsza kopia. Chłopak także miał krucze włosy, tyle że krótkie i roztrzepane. Jakby ich właściciel próbował je uczesać, a kiedy mu się to nie udało, dał sobie spokój. Jednak nie miał ich tak roztarganych jak Naruto, którego włosy nigdy ułożyły się tak jak trzeba, aż Iruka dał sobie z nimi spokój. Przekonał go do tego Kakashi, który twierdził, że to jedna z wielu uroczych cech chłopca, na co Umino ofuknął go, że był niemądry a później i tak się z nim zgodził.

Młodszy Uchiha, jak zapamiętał nazwisko, miał opuszczoną głowę, a jego włosy przysłaniały mu twarz. Wydawało się, że jest całkowicie obojętny, na to co się dzieje dookoła. Jego brat za to miał na twarz założoną zimną maskę, kiedy spojrzał na rządek dziewcząt i chłopców, którzy bacznie ich obserwowali. Naruto zauważył w jego oczach chwilowy błysk, kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny, wręcz niezauważalny uśmiech.

Ruszył z miejsca, zostawiając swojego brata samego i podszedł do Nary, który spojrzał na niego obojętnie, choć gdzieś w głębi tych oczu krył się ten sam błysk, co u Itachi'ego. Klient chwycił w swoją dłoń podbródek piętnastolatka i pocałował go gwałtownie w usta. Było widać, że Nara spiął się na początku, ale później zaczął oddawać pocałunek, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się nim.

Gdy był całowany przez tego chłopaka tracił zdolność logicznego myślenia i był zdolny skupić się tylko na nim. Uważał, że gdyby chciał to mógłby go już wziąć wcześniej, ale ten drań nie robił tego, tylko go prowokował pocałunkami i dotykiem. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że usta chłopaka, który wciąż go całuje układają się w uśmiech, by po chwili ich właściciel całkowicie się od niego odsunął. Uchylił powieki spoglądając na niego i próbując się uspokoić.

— Jakie to…

— Upierdliwe — dokończył za niego młodzieniec, udając jego znudzony ton. — Wiem o tym, Nara. — Pocałował go lekko w policzek, na co piętnastolatek westchnął zadowolony.

Tsunade obserwowała ich przyjaznym spojrzeniem. Umino był odrobinę zarumieniony, mimo tego, że był kochankiem Kakashi'ego, nie wyzbył się swojej wstydliwości. Jednak ta idylla nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

— Itachi! jeśli już się przywitałeś z Narą, to może zapoznasz nas ze swoim bratem? — powiedziała kobieta zbliżając się do niego.

— Wolałbym się nie rozstawać z nim. — Itachi stanął za chłopakiem, objąwszy go, położył swój podbródek na jego ramieniu. Nara leciutko się przez to zarumienił i jego usta już układały się w słowo „kłopotliwe", kiedy poczuł jak dłonie dziewiętnastolatka wsuwają się pod jego koszulkę i lokują na jego brzuchu. Spojrzał karcąco na Itachi'ego, który nie zwracał na to uwagi.

— Możesz sobie tak z nim stać, tylko w końcu przedstaw swojego brata. — Tsunade jako jedyna nie bała się przedstawicieli szacownych klanów. Chodziły pogłoski, że była córką jakiegoś króla i może było w tym ziarenko prawdy, bo niektórzy kliencie zwracali się do niej Hime, księżniczko. — Wyjaśnij nam też, czemu nie pojawił się rok temu? Przecież już wtedy powinien zagościć w naszych skromnych progach — powiedziała Tsunade, spoglądając na młodszego Uchihę.

Inni także spojrzeli na chłopca, nie wyłączając Naruto. Teraz już wiedział o kim tak żarliwie rozmawiały dziewczyny nazywając ich „najgorętszym towarem". Teraz skoro starszy Uchiha wybrał sobie Narę i wydawało się, że nie ma zamiaru z niego zrezygnować, zostawał im tylko młodszy z braci i to na nim skupiły swoja uwagę. Sasuke słysząc, że o nim mówią, uniósł głowę.

Jego karnacja była tak samo jasna jak brata, co dawało wspaniały kontrastu z jego czarnymi włosami i oczami. Jego oczy były tak intensywne i czarne, jeszcze czarniejsze niż u Itachi'ego. Były to dwa tunele, czerń tęczówek zlewał się z jego źrenicami. Nie można było określić, gdzie jedno się zaczyna, a drugie kończy.

Wszyscy zamarli zaskoczeni tym spojrzeniem, a Naruto pisnął cicho, na co ta czerń spojrzenia skierowała się na niego. Uzumaki zaczerwienił się i zawstydzony opuścił główkę, a blond kosmyki otuliły jego twarz. Błagał, żeby chociaż odrobinę zasłoniły jego rumieńce. Nie widział już chłopaka, ale czuł, że ten wciąż nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

Itachi spoglądał zaskoczony na swego brata, który skierował całe swoje zainteresowanie na blondwłosą dziewczynę, która wydała z siebie odgłos zaskoczenia, kiedy tamten uniósł głowę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Sasuke zainteresował się czymś lub kimś, aż tak bardzo. Pochylając się odrobinę niżej, szepnął do piętnastolatka:

— Kim jest ta blondynka, która stoi na końcu rzędu?

— Przede wszystkim, to nie jest dziewczyna — odszepnął mu Nara, patrząc w tą samą stronę co on.

— Hmmmm — wymruczał mu do ucha. — Więc powiedz mi, kim jest ten śliczny chłopiec? — Liznął go delikatnie za uchem. Po ciele piętnastolatka przeszły dreszcze podniecenia. Itachi nigdy nie zważał na to, czy inni patrzą i co o nich pomyślą, zresztą on także się tym nie przejmował.

— Nazywa się Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, jest tu najmłodszy, dziesięć lat temu podrzucono go na próg — odpowiedział cicho, próbując ignorować to, że dłonie chłopaka dotychczas spokojnie leżące na jego odsłoniętym brzuchu, muskały teraz jego skórę.

— Wydaje się, że mojemu braciszkowi spodobał się ten Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi mruknął głosem, który brzmiał jak koci pomruk. Po ciele Nary przeszedł dreszcz, jeśli Itachi nie przestanie, to nie zważając na innych pocałuje go i będzie prowokował, aż ten się zgodzi by go w końcu wziąć.

— Itachi przestań molestować Narę, bo zabronię ci się z nim spotykać, a nie wiem czy wytrzymasz bez niego. Często widzę cię razem z nim na różnych dachach — powiedziała Tsunade. Nie lubiła być ignorowana.

Itachi westchnął i zostawił go, wyszeptawszy jeszcze tylko piętnastolatkowi, że zajmie się nim później. Podszedł do swojego brata, który dalej nie odrywał wzroku od całkowicie speszonego blondyna. Nie dziwił mu się. Złapawszy go za kark, siłą zmusił brata żeby się odwrócił do kobiety i ukłonił przed nią. Nawet klan Uchiha słyszał o tej kobiecie i wiedzieli, że należy jej się pewien szacunek.

— Wybacz, Tsunade-hime. — Celowo użył tytułu by ją udobruchać, choć nie zaszkodziło dodać odrobinę przekupstwa: — Oczywiście jako przeprosiny nasz klan podaruje ci butelkę najlepszego sake — powiedział Itachi, wiedząc jak kobieta na to zareaguje.

— Sake? Najlepszego? — Widać było, że była z tej propozycji bardzo zadowolona, ale mogła przecież uzyskać jeszcze więcej. — Ale jest was dwóch. Trzeba chyba więcej butelek?

— Oczywiście, przyślemy ci dwie butelki — odpowiedział Itachi, prostując się i pozwalając na to bratu, który spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Cieszę się, że jesteście tacy hojni. Może teraz powiesz nam, dlaczego przyprowadzasz swego brata dopiero teraz? — powiedział Tsunade, siadając na jednym z krzeseł, które stały pod pobliską ścianą. — Słucham? — Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

— Ten tutaj… — wskazał na chłopaka, a Sasuke prychnął pod nosem na takie wytykanie — …stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na spotykanie się z żadnymi dziewczynami, które nie potrafią robić nic innego nic piszczeć, ani chłopakami, którzy go podziwiają albo nie tolerują. Stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru szukać sobie wśród nich kochanka. — Głos dziewiętnastolatka brzmiał lodowato, gdy powtarzał słowa usłyszane rok temu z ust brata. Były trochę zmienione, ale ogólny sens był zachowany. — Tak twierdził, i nawet ciągnąc wołami nie udałoby się nam go tu przyprowadzić. Przekonywaliśmy go przez rok, aż w końcu miał dość naszego marudzenia i zgodził się tutaj przyjść. Wyjątkowo, jakby nie wiedział, że za rok lub dwa natura go przyciśnie i będzie potrzebował kogoś takiego. — To ostatnie powiedział tonem wszystkowiedzącego starszego brata.

— Nie będę nikogo potrzebować! — krzyknął Sasuke.

Wszyscy drgnęli nerwowo na ten krzyk. Nawet Naruto, który nie oglądał tej sceny i tylko jej się przysłuchiwał, skulił się w sobie. Nie lubił jak ktoś krzyczał, nieważne czy to na niego czy na kogoś innego.

Itachi zirytowany zachowaniem brata złapał go za kark i syknął mu do ucha, żeby oprócz niego nikt inny tego nie usłyszał:

— Przestań się tak zachowywać! Masz czternaście lat. Są tu młodsi od ciebie i mają świadomość, że przyszedłeś tutaj po to, żeby wybrać któregoś z nich, by później się z nim kochać. Nic o tobie nie wiedzą, czy jesteś dobry czy zły? Jaki będziesz, jeśli właśnie jego wybierzesz? Czy będziesz dla niej lub dla niego łagodny czy brutalny? Jak myślisz, jak im się teraz prezentujesz?

Kiedy skończył wyprostował się, posyłając Tsunade przepraszające spojrzenie, za to że znów rozmawiał, tak by ona nic nie słyszała. Kobieta wydawała się to rozumieć, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

Sasuke także się wyprostował i spojrzał na inne dzieci, które stały w rzędzie. Niektóre z nich spoglądały na niego z przestrachem, inne z fascynacją lub obojętnie, a kiedy spojrzał na ostatnią osobą poczuł się głupio przez swój napad gniewu. Blondynek, którego od razu spostrzegł, dalej stał z opuszczoną głową, a jego ramionka drżały nerwowo. Odwróciwszy się od tego widoku spojrzał na kobietę, która bacznie go obserwowała i ukłonił się przed nią.

— Przepraszam bardzo za mój wybuch. Proszę mi wybaczyć — powiedział. Itachi uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wiedział z jakiego, a raczej z czyjego, powodu powiedział te słowa. — Czy możemy kontynuować? — zapytał się Sasuke wciąż pochylony.

— Możesz się wyprostować chłopcze, nie gniewam się. — Sasuke wyprostował się, dziękując w duchu, że nie musi pozostawać w tej uwłaczającej dla niego pozie. — No to zaczynamy!

Zatarła zadowolona dłonie. Jeśli znajdzie dla chłopaka jakąś kochankę, to będzie miała zapewnioną jeszcze dodatkową porcję sake. Klan Uchiha był znany zarówno z umiejętności panowaniem nad ogniem, jak i z wyrobu alkoholi. Miała pewność, że znajdzie dla tego młodego kogoś. Nawet nie będzie musiała się postarać. Widać było dokładnie, że młody Uchiha był zainteresowany Naruto. Itachi widział to także i już nie mógł się doczekać, aż podokucza młodszemu bratu. Sasuke zawsze wytykał mu, że spotykał się z chłopakiem. Teraz się na nim odegra. Nadchodzące lata zapowiadały się obiecująco.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Tsunade rozsiadła się wygodniej, spoglądając na obu braci, którzy patrzyli się na nią z niepokojem, gdy na jej ustach pojawił się podstępny uśmieszek. Wyglądało na to, że kobieta miała już pewien plan względem nich. Czy jednak miał on być dla nich przyjemny?

Sasuke patrzył się na nią lodowato, choć zastanawiał się, co wymyśliła ta stara baba. Wiedział, że musiał okazywać jej szacunek, ale myśleć mógł, co chciał, nikt mu tego nie mógł zabronić. Zaś starszy z braci, westchnąwszy w duchu, wziął sobie jedno z krzeseł i usiadł tuż obok Tsunade, która nie odrywała wzroku od jego młodszego brata. Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi, ponieważ przechodził to samo sześć lat temu. Miał nadzieję, że potoczy się to szybko. Chciał spędzić czas z Narą, ale obiecał rodzicom, że zajmie się Sasuke. Tylko nie wiedział, czemu muszą ciągnąć tą szopkę, przecież od razu było wiadomo, kogo sobie wybrał chłopak. Odkąd tylko uniósł głowę nie spuszczał wzroku z blondwłosego chłopaka, ale znał Tsunade i wiedział, że zrobi z tego cały pokaz, a on będzie zmuszony siedzieć i patrzeć jak jego braciszek, będzie wybrzydzał na nowe kandydatki i kandydatów. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a w tym uśmieszku było coś drapieżnego.

To może być całkiem ciekawe, obserwować reakcję Sasuke, który będzie musiał użerać się z tymi dziewczynami.

Itachi był świadom tego, jakie wrażenie wywierał on i jego brat na przedstawicielkach płci przeciwnej i nie tylko. Rozluźnił się na krześle i czekał, aż kobieta zacznie.

 _Z Narą zabawię się później, teraz mogę się po rozkoszować całym tym przedstawieniem_.

Pomyślał dziewiętnastolatek, odchylając się lekko na krześle i spoglądając na swego brata spod lekko przymrużonych powiek. Sasuke, widząc na sobie ten wzrok, zaczął podejrzewać, że zaraz stanie się coś bardzo złego.

— Sasuke. — Tsunade zwróciła na siebie uwagę chłopca. — Ponieważ jesteś tu pierwszy raz, zapytam cię o to co wszystkich, którzy przekraczają próg mego domu po raz pierwszy. Masz szczerze odpowiadać na pytania, bo inaczej nic nie wskóramy. Rozumiesz to? — spytała z całą powagą.

— Tak — powiedział spokojnie, nie odwracając wzroku od jej badawczego spojrzenia.

— Dobrze. Wolisz kochanków młodszych, starszych, w twoim wieku, czy jest ci to obojętne? — zadała pierwsze pytanie. Sasuke stał przez chwilę milcząc, aż powiedział:

— Jeśli mogę, to wolałbym młodszych.

Kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

— To bardzo częsty wybór, wielu klientów tak odpowiada na to pytanie.

Machnęła dłonią na swoich wychowanków, którzy stali pod ścianą. Na ten gest garstka z nich skierowała się do wyjścia. Naruto słysząc te poruszenie wokół siebie, uniósł głowę i spojrzał ze zdenerwowaniem na dzieci, które zaczęły wychodzić drzwiami, które dopiero teraz zauważył. Nie wiedział, co robić. To było jego pierwsze spotkanie, a dorośli zapomnieli mu wyjaśnić, na czym ono będzie polegało. Iruka powinien był się tym zająć, ale był tak zdenerwowany tym, że Uzumaki pójdzie na nie i być może spotka tam swojego partnera, że wyleciało mu to z głowy. Naruto nie wiedząc, co uczynić postanowił podążyć za dziećmi, które wychodziły. Gdy był już przy wejściu zatrzymał go głos Tsunade.

— Naruto jeszcze nie wychodź — powiedziała łagodnie, zorientowawszy się, że nikt mu nic nie wytłumaczył, mina Iruki uświadomiła jej ten przykry fakt. To przeżycie będzie dla dziesięciolatka o wiele bardziej stresujące niż być powinno. — Wychodzą tylko dzieci starsze od naszego gościa, ty jesteś od niego młodszy. Zostań tu, zanim ci nie powiem, aż masz wyjść. Wróć na swoje miejsce — przemawiała wciąż łagodnym głosem, próbując uspokoić chłopca.

Naruto był bardzo zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec, który się tylko jeszcze pogłębił, gdy napotkał czarne tęczówki chłopaka, które znów wróciły do niego. Opuszczając główkę, pobiegł szybko z powrotem na swoje miejsce, odprowadzany śmiechem kolegów, którzy zostali razem z nim na sali, ale także spojrzeniem trzynastolatka. Kiedy dodarł na miejsce oparł się o ścianę i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Wygłupił się przed tym chłopakiem. Wzrok nieznajomego niezmiernie go peszył.

W tym czasie, gdy Naruto wrócił na swoje miejsce, Nara podszedł do Itachi'ego. Nie musiał wychodzić, nigdy nie wychodził. Itachi zawsze chciał, żeby pojawił się na tych spotkaniach, a później spędzał z nim czas. Kiedy stanął przy jego krześle, dziewiętnastolatek złapał go w pasie i zmusił, żeby usiadł bokiem mu na kolanach. Podbierając swoją brodę na jego ramieniu, czekał na dalszy ciąg.

— Teraz następne pytanie. — Sasuke niezbyt chętnie oderwał wzrok od tych rumianych policzków i skierował wzrok na kobietę, która miała znów ten uśmieszek. Nie wiedział, który z nich jest gorszy: jej, czy jego brata. — Wolisz chłopców, dziewczynki, czy…

— Obojętnie — mruknął.

Naprawdę, było mu to obojętne. Jakoś nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł pociągu do kogokolwiek, czy to cielesnego, czy to psychicznego. Było to dziwne, bo nawet o wiele młodsze dzieci podkochują się, czy to w swoich rówieśnikach, czy w starszych osobach, ale on nigdy nie przechodził takiej fascynacji. Dlatego powiedział, że mu to obojętne, przecież nie mógł stwierdzić, kto mu się bardziej podobał.

— To nawet lepiej, będziesz miał większy wybór. — Tym razem nikt się nie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Naruto uniósł głowę i spojrzał na plecy chłopaka, czekając jak dalej potoczy się, ta dla niego niezbyt zrozumiała, rozmowa. — Wolisz delikatny wygląd, czy bardziej… — Machnęła ręką dając znak, że Sasuke sam powinien wiedzieć, o co jej chodziło.

— Delikatny — powiedział stanowczo. Nie chciał mieć partnerki lub partnera, który miałby bardziej męskie rysy niż on, przecież to on miał być stroną dominującą.

— Dobrze, nie ma problemu. — Znowu wykonała gest, na który pewna część dzieci wyszła z pomieszczenia. Teraz została tylko niewielka grupka podopiecznych Tsunade. Kobieta przebiegła wzrokiem po tych, którzy zostali. Zadowolona kiwnęła głowa i spojrzała z powrotem na klienta. — Teraz zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie i przejdziemy do ostatniego etapu. — Właśnie na tą część czekał Itachi, ale trzeba poczekać, aż Sasuke odpowie na pytanie. — Wolisz typ urody delikatny lecz co z charakterem, czy twój partner lub partnerka ma być ugodowa?

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. To było jedno z trudniejszych pytań. Czasami chciałby się z kimś pokłócić, ale jeśli ta osoba będzie taka jak on, to nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumieją. W dodatku, jeśli będzie miał ochotę na kłótnie, to miał do tego brata.

— Łagodny, ale niezbyt — odrzekł wreszcie.

Tsunade zadowolona machnęła ostatni raz na swoich wychowanków. Teraz odeszła nieliczna część. Naruto zauważył, że wyszła dziewczyna z dwoma koczkami, blondynka, Gaara i jeszcze dwie osoby, w pomieszczeniu zastało bardzo mało osób.

— Teraz przedstawię ci pewne osoby. Ty musisz się zdecydować, która najbardziej ci się podoba. Odwróć się, proszę. — Iruka zabrał głos. Sasuke posłusznie się odwrócił i spojrzał na piątkę, która pozostała: dwóch chłopaków i trzy dziewczyny.

— Dobrze. Sakura! — zawołał, a dziewczyna wystąpiła z szeregu i uśmiechnęła się, jej zdaniem zachęcająco, do chłopaka, który się skrzywił. Już mu się nie podobała. Była zbyt przesłodzona z tymi swoimi różowymi włosami oraz ubraniem i zielonymi ślepiami wlepionymi w niego. Wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna zwracała uwagę jedynie na wygląd. — To jest Sakura. Ma jedenaście lat i jest bardzo zdolna — przedstawił ją Umino. — Sakura, powiedź coś od siebie.

— Będę bardzo oddana Sasuke-kun, jeśli mnie wybierze. Zaspokoję każdą twoją zachciankę. — Iruka słysząc to z ust jedenastolatki zarumienił się, a z głębi sali było słychać rozbawione prychnięcie starszego z braci.

— Dla ciebie nie Sasuke, tylko Uchiha — powiedział zimno, a dziewczyna ze smutkiem opuściła głowę.

— Ech.. — zakasłał Iruka. — Sakura możesz wrócić na miejsce. Ino?

— Tak, jestem. Jestem Ino, mam jedenaście lat i zrobię wszystko, co sobie tylko zażyczysz, lepiej niż ta wielko czoła— powiedziała pewnie blondynka, wypinając swój biust, który nie był aż tak godny uwagi.

— Zamknij się, Ino-świnko! — krzyknęła Sakura, urażona tym zarzutem.

Nim Umino zdążył je uspokoić, ich kłótnie przerwał stanowczy głos czternastolatka:

— Żadna z was mnie nie interesuje, więc obie możecie się zamknąć.

— Ale… Sasuke-kuuuun — zajęczała Sakura.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić. — Skierował na nią swoje niezgłębione czarne oczy, przez co dziewczyny umilkły.

— Nie mów tak do Sakurci i Ino — powiedział Naruto, a kiedy chłopak zwrócił na niego uwagę spuścił głowę i ciszej dodał: — Proszę.

Sasuke nie opuszczał wzroku od blondwłosej główki, by później, zagryzając zęby na dolnej wardze, odwrócić się od tego widoku. Spojrzawszy na dziewczyny, które wydawały się rozżalone jego zachowaniem powiedział już łagodniej, choć można było wyczuć w jego głosie ślady irytacji.

— Nie ważne, wróćcie już na miejsce.

Normalnie by tego nie powiedział, ale chciał zrobić przyjemność temu dzieciakowi, który nawet nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nagle usłyszał głos swojego brata:

— Najwyraźniej zmiękłeś.

— Zamknij się aniki, bo przekonasz się, że wcale nie zmiękłem na treningu! — warknął w jego stronę.

— I tak zawsze przegrywasz, ale przepraszam Tsunade, że przerwałem, proszę kontynuować.

Sasuke zawstydzony odwrócił się z powrotem do kandydatów. Widząc na sobie ciekawe spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, przeklął w duszy, że Itachi musiał to powiedzieć, kiedy był tu ten chłopak.

Iruka spojrzawszy pytająco na kobietę a na jej znak zawołał następną dziewczynę, rudowłosą Nami, ale i ona nie przypadła do gustu czternastolatkowi. Została tylko dwójka. Trzynastoletni Hoku, który wyglądem przypominał dziewczynę delikatnymi rysami, szczupłą sylwetką i długimi rozpuszczonymi, czarnymi włosami. Sasuke tylko na niego spojrzał i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Został tylko Uzumaki.

— Naruto! — zawołał Iruka.

— Hai!

Dziesięciolatek był tak zdenerwowany, że gdy chciał wystąpić, potknął się i omal nie upadł. Stałoby się to, gdyby nie drobne, ale silne już ramiona, które zamknęły się wokół jego ciała. Poczuł na swych ustach smak czereśni. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że znajduje się w objęciach bruneta, a ich ustach się dotykają i to wargi bruneta smakowały owocami. Był to delikatny posmak, ale Naruto sądził, że gdyby odważyłby się przycisnąć mocniej swoje usta do warg chłopaka, to poczułby ten smak intensywniej, ale nie miał na to odwagi. Zarumieniony i zawstydzony uwolnił się z jego uścisku i ukłoniwszy się zaczął przepraszać w tej pozycji.

— Przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie chciałem. Proszę mi wybaczyć, to był wypadek. — Tsunade zawsze go uczyła, że jeśli zaszkodzi klientowi to musi przeprosić, bo będzie miał problemy.

Całą to scenę obserwowała szefowa „Sake" i Iruka, który był zakłopotany całą tą sytuacją. Był właśnie świadkiem jak jego przybrany syn po raz pierwszy się pocałował i to w dodatku z chłopakiem. Nie tylko oni byli świadkiem tej sceny.

Itachi obserwował swego brata, który wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Chyba po raz pierwszy widział, żeby Sasuke miał rumieńce, przez chwilę, ale miał. Widział też, że jego dłonie musnęły drobne plecy chłopaka, gdy ten jeszcze znajdował się w jego uścisku. Nie mógł to być przypadek. Ich ojciec będzie musiał się pogodzić z tym, że także młodszy syn woli chłopców, ale Itachi sądził, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ kiedyś mu opowiedział, że też zakochał się w mężczyźnie, który nazywał się Yondaime. Podobno był to blondyn, bardzo urodziwy, ale ich związek się nie udał.

— Widać, że twój brat już się zdecydował na Naruto — wyszeptał mu do ucha Nara.

— Tak, a widziałeś jak oblizał wargi, kiedy ich usta się odłączyły — odszeptał, muskając jego plecy dłońmi, na co chłopak zaczął mu się kręcić na kolanach.

— Jakby czuł głód…

— Który może zaspokoić tylko ten blondynek — dokończył Uchiha, łapiąc piętnastolatka za biodra, gdy ten otarł się udem o jego krocze. — Przestań się wiercić, bo nie będę mógł bez wstydu wstać — syknął.

— Ach, tak? — powiedział spokojnie Nara, powtarzając ten ruch.

— Przestań! Obiecuję, że tym razem się nie powstrzymam, ale nie zrobimy tego tutaj. Bądź spokojny, dzisiaj stracisz swoją cnotę. Już mnie nie obchodzi, że Tsunade ustawiła limit wiekowy. Złamiemy tą małą zasadę, najwyżej wyślę jej skrzynkę sake — wymruczał tuż przy jego skórze, którą pocałował.

— Dobrze. — Nara odchylił głowę, ułatwiając dostęp do swojej szyi i jednocześnie obserwując drugiego Uchihę. Itachi także to robił spod pół zamkniętych powiek.

— Nie musisz już przepraszać — powiedział Sasuke, nie chcąc, żeby chłopak ciągle się przed nim kłaniał.

— Naruto, spokojnie. Klient ci już wybaczył — uspokoił go Iruka, na co chłopiec stanął prosto patrząc się wszędzie, tylko nie w oczy czternastolatkowi. — Powiedz coś o sobie — zachęcił go mężczyzna.

— Nazywam się Naruto, mam dziesięć lat — wyszeptał cicho, ale Sasuke słyszał go doskonale.

Postąpił krok do przodu, na co dziesięciolatek drgnął nerwowo. Uchiha wyciągnął rękę i złapał jego podbródek unosząc jego główkę i zmuszając go żeby spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi tęczówkami. Wydawało się, że to jeden tylko odcień, ale czternastolatek widział jak ten błękit ciemnieje i jaśnieje, gdy chłopak patrzy na jego twarz. Rumieńce na twarzyczce Uzumaki'ego pogłębiły się, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej słodkiego i dziecinnego wyglądu. Uchiha pogładził go po jego naznaczonym policzku i powiedział spokojnie:

— Co ci się stało? — Naruto zaskoczony zamrugał oczami. Takiego pytania się nie spodziewał.

— Co? — powiedział bez zastanowienia.

— Dlaczego masz podrapane kolana i dłonie?

Teraz dopiero dziesięciolatek przypomniał sobie, że jak wchodził do pokoju upadł i obdarł sobie skórę. Przypomniawszy sobie o tym, skrzywił się, czując, że ranki wciąż go szczypią. Tsunade i Iruka spojrzeli najpierw na krwawiące kolana chłopca, a później na siebie. Pomyśleli o tym samym, że Uzumaki zrobił to sobie, gdy upadł na ziemię.

— Naruto, chodź opatrzę cię w kuchni — powiedział Iruka, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

Kiedy chłopiec chciał podejść do swojego opiekuna, schwytały go w pasie dłonie Sasuke, który przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, tak że Naruto się w niego wtulił.

— Ja się nim zajmę — powiedział, a jego głos jednoznacznie dawał jasność, że już uważał chłopaka za swoją własność. — Gdzie jest ta kuchnia? — zapytał. Iruka zamilkł nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie powinien oddawać Naruto temu chłopakowi.

— Wyjdź tamtymi drzwiami, a później skręć w prawo. Naruto powie ci później, jak dojść na miejsce — wyjaśniła mu Tsunade. Cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Sasuke nie mówiąc nic więcej uniósł chłopaka, na co ten pisnął zaskoczony i instynktownie objął go ramionami za kark, chowając w zagłębieniu jego szyi swoją twarz i zaciskając powieki. Czternastolatek chuchnął mu w ucho, na co odpowiedzią było drżenie ciałka Naruto. Nie odczuwając najmniejszego wysiłku Sasuke skierował się w stronę drzwi. Nie czuł ciężaru chłopaka przez treningi, które zawsze przechodził z bratem, zresztą Naruto był leciutki jak na swój wiek. Pozostali usłyszeli tylko trzask drzwi, które zamknęły się za nimi.

— Chyba już wiemy, kogo sobie wybrał Sasuke? — powiedział Itachi wstając z krzesła, postawiwszy wcześniej Narę na podłodze. — Weź z mojego konta pieniądze za to spotkanie, ja na razie zabieram ze sobą tego leniucha. — Objął ramieniem talię Nary i skierował się z nim do wyjścia. — Butelki będą u ciebie jeszcze dziś wieczorem — powiedział, nim zniknął za drzwiami. W pomieszczeniu zostali tylko Tsunade i Iruka.

— No i mamy klienta dla Naruto — powiedziała kobieta.

— Ale czy on będzie dla niego dobry?

— Zachowujesz się jak nadopiekuńcza matka, Iruka. Ród Uchiha jest bardzo dobry dla swoich kochanków, nie masz się czym przejmować. Nasz Naruto nie mógł trafić na lepszego klienta, a teraz jak już to ustaliliśmy to trzeba to uczcić. Imprezka!

Wstała i kołyszącym się krokiem wyszła z pokoju nucąc pod nosem „Sake, sake, sake". Mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł za nią.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

W tym czasie, kiedy Tsunade opowiadała każdemu zainteresowanemu, że ich mały, słodki Naruto znalazł sobie klienta, a konkretnie Uchihę, Sasuke trzymając w ramionach zawstydzonego chłopca kierował się w stronę kuchni.

— Tutaj mam skręcić, czy jeszcze dalej? — zapytał pochylając się nad skulonym ciałkiem tak, że mówił wprost do ucha dziesięciolatka, który wtulił się w jego tors. Uzumaki odsunął się na chwilę orientując, gdzie się znajdują, a później wracając do swej poprzedniej pozycji powiedział:

— Drzwi po prawej.

Sasuke wszedł do wskazanego pokoju. Rozejrzał się po kuchni upewniając się, że nie było w niej nikogo po za nimi. Posadził chłopaka na blacie wielkiego stołu. Odsuwając się od niego obserwował, jak Naruto macha swoimi małymi nóżkami w powietrzu, a blond kosmyki zasłaniają jego twarzyczkę, gdy tak siedział z pochyloną główką. Ten dzieciak był uroczy. Miał dziesięć lat, a zachowywał się jak pięciolatek i to w dodatku zawstydzony.

— Powiesz mi, gdzie są opatrunki? Przecież to twoja kuchnia — powiedział patrząc na rzędy szafek. Ich ilość nie mogła dziwić, przecież musiały być w nich najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy dla wszystkich mieszkańców domu, a każdy z nich miał inne potrzeby.

— Druga szafka od końca po lewej stronie, na górnej półce.

Sasuke szybko znalazł skrzyneczkę z opatrunkami pierwszej pomocy. Było w niej wszystko: płyny odkażające, plastry, bandaże, pigułki na bóle miesiączkowe, głowy, kości, na naciągnięcia, jakieś nawilżacze, olejki zapachowe, prezerwatywy. Chłopak zaczynał zastanawiać się czy to apteczka, czy zaopatrzenie każdej prostytutki. Wolał nie zagłębiać w szczegóły, co tam jeszcze może być.

Podszedł do dziesięciolatka i położył koło niego skrzyneczkę, wyjmując uprzednio z niej waciki i spirytus. Wylawszy trochę płynu na gazę zaczął opatrywać kolana dziesięciolatka.

Gdy Naruto poczuł, że jego zadrapania nieprzyjemnie szczypią syknął i próbował się wyrwać. Sasuke czując, że ten uciekał spod jego ręki próbował go złapać, ale wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko i w końcu Uzumaki leżał płasko na blacie stołu, a czternastolatek zawisnął nad nim. Na ich twarzach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec gdy dostrzegli, że ich usta dzieli tylko mała odległość. Młodszy chłopiec zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy dostałby burę, gdyby znowu spróbował smaku tych ust. Miał wielką ochotę poczuć znowu smak czereśni na swych wargach. Jednak nim zdążył zdecydować się to zrobić Sasuke uniósł się i trzymając go teraz w pasie, żeby nie uciekł, zaczął od nowa oczyszczać rany na jego nogach.

Uzumaki nie mógł już nic zrobić i musiał wytrzymać ten nieprzyjemny zabieg, ale kiedy czternastolatek zaczął oczyszczać większe ranki, które nieprzerwanie krwawiły złapał w swoje małe dłonie materiał koszulki Uchihy i schował twarzy w jego ramieniu łkając cicho. Bolało. Nigdy nie był odporny na ból, a powinien się już do niego przyzwyczaić, gdyż był jednym z nielicznych dzieci w „Sake", które co rusz robiło sobie krzywdę.

Uchiha czując jak ten jego zdaniem bezbronny chłopiec łka w jego koszulkę uniósł głowę znad jego kolana i pogłaskał go po rozczochranej główce. Odgarniając dłonią blond kosmyki z jego karku złożył na nim mokry pocałunek. Naruto zadrżał, a później zaśmiał się, kiedy chłopak chuchnął na to miejsce. Dziesięciolatek uniósł głowę i spojrzał w te dwa czarne tunele, jakimi wydawały się oczy Sasuke. Powoli się do nich przyzwyczajał i już go tak nie przerażały jak na początku. Teraz go fascynowały.

— Nie płacz już więcej — powiedział łagodnie czternastolatek. Brat, gdyby go teraz usłyszał, zdziwiłby się bardzo. Jeszcze nigdy Sasuke nie zwracał się do nikogo z tak wielką czułością. — Już skończyłem z twoimi kolanami. Teraz zostały tylko dłonie, ale one nie są w tak złym stanie.

Uniósł delikatnie jedną z jego rąk i zbliżywszy ją do siebie liznął jego nadgarstek. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił, po prostu czuł, że chce to zrobić, a kiedy chciał coś zrobić to po prostu to robił. Taki już miał zwyczaj, podobnie jak cały jego klan. Jego brat zachowywał się identycznie.

Jeśli chodzi o Itachi'ego, to już nie będzie mógł się z niego wyśmiewać, że lata jak jakiś zakochany młodzik za Narą, tym leniem, który ciągle tylko gapi się w chmury, kiedy sam się zachowywał jak aniki. Nie mógł się oderwać od tego delikatnego stworzonka. Nie wierzył, że to miłość, bo uważał, że nigdy się nie zakocha, a na pewno nie w wieku czternastu lat i to w dodatku w dziesięcioletnim chłopcu, którego ujrzał po raz pierwszy w życiu. Mógł jednak z pewnością stwierdzić, że był nim zainteresowany, a to było już coś, bo nigdy nie poświęcał niczemu poza sobą zbytniej uwagi. Do świata podchodził z pewną obojętnością, ale w momencie, kiedy ujrzał te błękitne ślepka to się zmieniło.

Naruto spoglądał zaskoczony na chłopaka, który muskał swoim lekko wilgotnym językiem jego nadgarstki. Dla niego to było dziwne, co nie znaczy, że nieprzyjemne, po prostu nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Jeszcze nikt tak nie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego. Czasami gdy klienci chcieli, żeby gdzieś z nimi poszedł to zawsze koło niego pojawiał się Iruka czy Kakashi, Tsunade lub inne wychowanki domu i zawsze wyganiały takiego klienta lub zabierały ze sobą Naruto, a teraz Tsunade sama pozwoliła, żeby Sasuke gdzieś go zabrał. Przez to wszystko był zdezorientowany.

Kiedy czternastolatek uniósł głowę, kierowany swoim instynktem pochylił się i musnął jego wargi swoimi. Zatracając się przez chwilę w smaku czereśni, które przy bliższym poznaniu okazały się lekko kwaśnawe, ale nie utraciły swego uroku. Odsuwając się od Sasuke nie śmiał otworzyć oczu, które zamknął kiedy tylko poczuł dotyk ust chłopaka. Za to Uchiha nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, co rusz z lubością oblizując usta. Dla niego dziesięciolatek smakował malinami, jeżynami, wszystkimi leśnymi owocami, które dojrzały w porannym słońcu nawilżane przez poranną rosę. Był do delikatny smak, ale słodki, z lekką nutką drapieżności. Jakby ta słodycz mogła zmienić się w każdej chwili w coś innego.

Sunął swoim językiem po wargach próbując zapamiętać ten smak. Nie wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go posmakuje, ale chyba już się od niego uzależnił.

Wtedy, gdy Naruto omal nie upadł tuż przy jego nogach zadziałał instynktownie i go schwytał nim ten zdążył się przewrócić i wtedy ich usta spotkały się po raz pierwszy. Był to jego pierwszy pocałunek, o czym Itachi nie pozwoli mu zapomnieć. Kiedy po raz pierwszy poczuł ten smak ust nie mógł się powstrzymać, by ukradkowo nie oblizać ust i nie musnąć tych drobnych pleców swoimi dłońmi, chociaż uważał, że to drugie było bardziej podświadome. W końcu gdy na jego ustach został tylko delikatny posmak chłopaka, dotknął delikatnie jego policzka wręcz tylko muskając go, na co chłopak zarumieniony i zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem uchylił swoje powieki uwalniając błękit, który go tak zaintrygował.

— Masz na imię Naruto Uzumaki? — zapytał Sasuke chcąc się upewnić.

— Tak — powiedział cicho Naruto, czując jak dłoń klienta sunie po jego bliznach, jakby badając je i oceniając.

Nie lubił ich. Zawsze kojarzyły mu się z jakimś zwierzęciem, ale nie mógł określić z jakim. Często dziewczyny na ulicy i inni chłopcy, którzy mieszkali w wiosce krzyczeli za nim „potwór". To była prawda, żadne dziecko nie powinno się urodzić z takimi bliznami.

Przynajmniej tak myślał. Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że ci, którzy tak na niego wołali robili to z czystej zazdrości. Próbowali mu dokuczyć, zranić go tylko z tego powodu, że zazdrościli mu jego urody i tego, że inni spoglądają na niego chłopca, który pracuje w burdelu, a nie na nich. Nawet dzieci z wysoko postawionych rodzin zazdrościły mu uroku i go przezywały.

Opuścił wzrok nie patrząc się w twarz czternastolatka. Uważał, że gdy ten zauważył teraz tę skazę na jego ciele, to zrezygnuje z niego. Nie pomyślał, że Sasuke nie uważał tych blizn za odrażające, a wręcz przeciwnie, za urocze i po prostu chciał je dotknąć, poczuć pod swoimi palcami. Widząc jak Naruto z powrotem ucieka wzrokiem zapytał:

— Co się stało? — Jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, dlatego dodał już ostrzej: — Co się stało? Mów.

Niechętnie, ale dziesięciolatek, w końcu wydobył z siebie głos.

— Pewnie chcesz zmienić swoją decyzję i wziąć innego — Jego głos zabrzmiał trochę rozpaczliwie.

— Czemu sądzisz, że chce kogoś innego? — spytał Sasuke spokojniej, zły na siebie, że nieświadomie skrzywdził tę małą istotkę.

— Bo mam… — Dotknął swoich policzków.

— To na pewno nie zmieniłoby mojej decyzji. Wyglądasz z nimi uroczo.

Świat się oficjalnie kończył! Z ust członka rodzinny Uchiha padło takie słowo jak „uroczo"!

— Przypominasz dzięki nim jakieś zwierzątko, tylko nie mogę jeszcze powiedzieć jakie, ale na pewno cię nie oszpecają. — Pocałował go w nos. Nie mógł się po prostu powstrzymać, by nie całować tego chłopca, który rozpromienił się pod wpływem jego słów. — A teraz schodź stamtąd. — Ściągnął go z blatu. — Muszę już iść. Nie zapłaciłem za tę wizytę, a nie chciałbym żeby brat za mnie płacił, nie lubię mieć u niego długów, ale jutro przyjdę na dłużej — dodał widząc jak chłopiec znów zrobił się smutny. — Zaprowadzisz mnie do wyjścia? Nie wiem, czy sam je odnajdę, a Aniki zostanie tutaj na dłużej. Teraz pewnie zabawia się z tym leniem.

— Hai!

Zawołał szczęśliwy Naruto i podskakując przed starszym chłopakiem zaczął go prowadzić do wyjścia. Wkrótce dodarli pod drzwi rezydencji, a Naruto przystanął tuż przed nimi z uśmiechem, który miał w sobie odrobinę smutku.

— Nie smuć się, przecież powiedziałem, że jutro tu wrócę. Powiedź też Tsunade, żeby zarezerwowała cię na dłuższy czas do mojej dyspozycji. — Pochylając się nad nim szepnął mu do ucha. — I nie podskakują tak przed nikim innym niż ja, bo skusisz jakiegoś niebezpiecznego typka. — Zanim się wyprostował obciągnął kimono dziesięciolatka w dół. — Do zobaczenia jutro Naruto.

— Do widzenia Uchiha. — Zapamiętał, jak Sasuke kazał na siebie mówić Sakurze, ale chłopak słysząc to z jego ust, natychmiast się odwrócił z powrotem.

— Mów mi Sasuke.

— Dobrze, Sa… Sasuke-kun. — Uśmiechnął się, gdy to powiedział. Także na ustach Uchihy pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek, kiedy wychodził z domu uciech.

Kiedy Sasuke szedł z powrotem do domu nie mogąc się doczekać następnego spotkania z tą blondwłosą istotką, jego brat udał się z Narą do pewnego zacisznego miejsca.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Kiedy Sasuke wracał do rezydencji klanu, by powiadomić ojca, że znalazł kogoś, kto miał stać się w przyszłości jego kochankiem, Itachi wraz z Narą kierowali się do zacisznego miejsca zarezerwowanego tylko dla nich dwojga. Znajdowało się ono w gęstym lesie, kilkadziesiąt metrów od „Sake", a gałęzie drzew skutecznie broniły tego miejsca przed wścibskim spojrzeniami. Ich polana znajdowała się niżej niż grunt, na którym rosły drzewa, była pokryta gęstą, miękką trawą i różnokolorowymi kwiatami, które wydzielały słodki zapach. Nara twierdził, że ta polanka powstała w zagłębieniu, gdzie zapewne kiedyś była woda tworząca w tym miejscu średniej wielkości jeziorko.

Piętnastolatek znalazł ją, kiedy pewnego razu szukał sobie spokojnego miejsca, by obserwować chmury, swobodnie płynące po błękitnym niebie. Spędzał tu wiele czasu, ale pewnego razu znalazł go Itachi, zirytowany a po części także wściekły na to, że chłopak znikał z domu publicznego i nigdzie nie można było go znaleźć.

Przeszukiwał okolice chyba z miesiąc, zanim znalazł go na tej polanie, gdzie wylegiwał się z zamkniętymi oczami. To, że go znalazł mógł uznać za łut szczęścia. Zagłębienie, w którym znajdowała się polana, było tak wielkie, że nie było jej widać, dopóki nie stanęło się na samej krawędzi.

Po małej kłótni zakończonej stwierdzeniem, że to „kłopotliwe", Nara pozwolił mu tu przychodzić razem z nim i obserwować niebo. Tylko, że te obserwacje często kończyły się namiętnymi pocałunkami. Teraz jednak nie miało się skończyć tylko na pocałunkach. Tym razem Nara się uparł, a Itachi tracił powoli swoją silną wolę i postanowili, że dzisiaj to zrobią. Co najwyżej ryzykowali tym, że dostaną wielką burę i kilka uderzeń od Tsunade, co zresztą bardziej groziło Itachi'emu. Przecież to on miał dziewiętnaście lat i był dorosły. Nara miał dopiero piętnaście lat, więc jakby coś nastolatek byłby uznawany za jego ofiarę. Chociaż Uchiha uważał, że chłopak prowokował go na swój własny, subtelny sposób. Te jego uśmiechy i muskanie dłońmi szyi i brzucha, który zostawał odsłonięty przez chłopaka nie wiadomo kiedy. Powiedźcie, jak miał się oprzeć, gdy Nara przeciągał się na trawie, będąc w pełni świadomy tego, że dziewiętnastolatek na niego patrzy? I kto był tu uwodzony, Nara czy Itachi?

— I jesteśmy na miejscu — powiedział Itachi, siadając koło Nary, który już wyłożył się na trawie i przymknął oczy, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. — Możesz jeszcze zrezygnować — zaproponował, śledząc wzrokiem sylwetkę chłopaka, by na końcu sięgnąć do jego gumki i ściągnąć ją jednym szybkim ruchem. Włosy chłopaka rozsypały się na trawie.

— A chciałbyś, żebym zrezygnował? — zapytał spokojnie Nara i przeciągnął się w sposób, który najbardziej pobudzał dziewiętnastolatka. Uniósł swoje biodra odrobinę w górę i wyciągnął ręce w górę tak, że jego bluzka podjechała w górę, ukazując płaski i lekko opalony brzuch. Rozciągając się w ten sposób lekko unosił i opuszczał biodra. Itachi'emu zawsze kojarzyło się to tylko z jednym: z seksem. Wyobrażał sobie, że chłopak poruszałby się podobnie, gdyby znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami.

— Nie, nie chciałbym — odpowiedział, pochylając się nad nim i muskając jego wargi swoimi. Nara zachęcająco uchylił wargi pozwalając, by chłopak pogłębił pocałunek. Itachi nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Usiadł na biodrach chłopaka, ale przenosząc większą część swego ciężaru na dłonie, które ułożył po obu stronach jego głowy zaczął go całować. Ich języki splotły się w tańcu, w którym raz przejmował dominację dziewiętnastolatek raz Nara. Dawali sobie równe szanse. Każdy z nich mógł się popisać umiejętnościami, które zdobył przez pięć lat od momentu, w którym się spotkali.

Nara rozluźnił się pod chłopakiem i uniósł ręce, zaplatając je w jego długie czarne włosy. Kiedy dotarł do gumki na jego karku, szybko ją ściągnął. Uśmiechnął się nie przerywając pocałunku, skoro on miał rozpuszczone włosy to i chłopak musi je mieć. Zaczynał powoli mieć dość tej zabawy. Pocałunki były przyjemne, ale przez ten długi czas nie robili nic innego. Uchiha powinien się nim odpowiednio zająć. Nie od dziś słyszał, że mężczyźni z rodu Uchiha byli doskonałymi kochankami i wielu powtarzało, że był niezwykłym szczęściarzem skoro w przyszłości miał zaznać przyjemności dzielenia łoża z członkiem tego klanu. Miał jednak dość tylko słuchania o tym. Chciał się przekonać, czy to prawda, bo po pocałunkach, którymi obdarowywał go Itachi mógł się wiele spodziewać.

Chwycił w swoje dłonie włosy dziewiętnastolatka i ciągnąc za nie zmusił go, żeby przerwał pocałunek. Itachi spojrzał na niego wściekły, że przerwał mu tak pasjonujące zajęcie, jak ssanie jego języka. Jednak Narę mało to obchodziło, nie pierwszy raz widział ten zimny wzrok. Uśmiechając się niewinnie i trzymając wciąż w mocnym uścisku włosy kochanka na wypadek, gdyby tamten chciałby się uwolnić, przewrócił ich tak, że teraz on był na górze. Itachi widząc to uspokoił się i podłożył ramiona pod swoją głowę, czekając na ruch chłopaka, ale przed tym musiał najpierw coś powiedzieć:

— Kto by pomyślał, że leń jest tak aktywny?

— Tylko w twojej obecności — odpowiedział Nara, niezrażony jego oskarżeniami.

Zaczął się unosić i opadać na jego biodrach naśladując ruchy, które robiłby gdyby kochali się w tej pozycji. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, widząc błysk pożądania w oczach Uchihy. Czuł, że ten się już podniecił. Usiadł na jego wpół twardej męskości i zaczął go drażnić przez ubranie, pochylając się nad nim i muskając swoimi ustami jego szyję. Kiedy doszedł do koszuli uznał, że mu ona przeszkadza i ściągnął ją za pomocą Itachi'ego. Gładząc jego tors nie przestawał poruszać się na jego członku, co Uchiha poparł zadowolonym pomrukiem. Słysząc go, Nara zadrżał.

Tylko Itachi potrafił mruczeć tak, że wszystkie włoski na jego ciele stawały dęba. Jednak kończyły mu się pomysły, co było u niego rzadkością. Zaczął zerkać niespokojnie na zapięcie spodni dziewiętnastolatka. Itachi widząc jego lekko spłoszony wzrok znów ich obrócił i ściągnął z niego całe odzienie. Teraz chłopak leżał pod nim całkiem nagi, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach i zawziętością w oczach. Itachi był świadom tego, że nawet gdyby teraz piętnastolatek powiedział nie, i tak by się nie powstrzymał. Na jego szczęście Nara pragnął tego samego co on, czyli zespolenia ich ciał.

Itachi pochylił się nad nim i zaczął całować go po szyi, poruszając się jednocześnie coraz niżej, aż napotkał na swej drodze sutek chłopaka. Trącił go językiem, na co Nara westchnął i wyprężył się pod nim. Uchiha zadowolony z tej reakcji zaczął ssać jego sutek, a drugim zajęła się jego ręka, na przemian podszczypując i masując go.

Jedyną reakcją piętnastolatka były westchnięcia zadowolenia, ale i ta zabawa musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Itachi był mało cierpliwy i miał ochotę na coś innego. Zostawił sutki chłopaka w spokoju i obniżył się jeszcze niżej. Nara widząc, gdzie zmierzał, uniósł się na łokciach spoglądając na kochanka, który zatrzymał się tuż nad jego pulsującą erekcją.

Itachi obserwując jego reakcję, polizał jego główkę, na co dłonie Nary zacisnęły się na trawie. Uchiha z zadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy obniżył się jeszcze bardziej, pochłaniając ustami całego członka chłopaka. Poruszając głową, masował dłońmi zewnętrzną stronę jego ud. Podczas tych czynności mruczał jak zadowolony kocur sprawiając, że Nara czuł się jak w niebie. Wibracje z mruczenia Itachi'ego odczuwał na swojej erekcji, co przynosiło mu jeszcze większą rozkosz.

Przymknął oczy, coraz ciężej oddychając, jego mięśnie napinały się coraz mocniej, gdy powoli tracił jasność umysłu. Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, jak było mu dobrze, ale później nawet na tym nie mógł się skupić i eksplodował wprost w usta chłopaka. Opadając na trawę widział jeszcze przez chwilę gwiazdy. Najdziwniejsze dla niego było to, że mógł je dostrzec mimo tego, iż był dzień a on miał zamknięte oczy.

— Będziesz się tak długo jeszcze wylegiwać, czy może zajmiemy się czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym? — Usłyszał nad sobą. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Itachi'ego. Na jego ustach gościł uśmieszek triumfu, a na brodzie został mu ślad nasienia. Nara unosząc się i oplatając go ramionami w szyi a udami w pasie, mruknął:

— A zaserwujesz mi coś o wiele przyjemniejszego? — Zlizał biały płyn z jego brody.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedział Itachi tuż przy jego ustach.

Postawił go na ziemi i samemu wstając rozpiął spodnie, ściągając je razem z bielizną. Stał w miejscu, pozwalając piętnastolatkowi, by ten przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, co Nara z chęcią uczynił. Trochę zdenerwowany spojrzał na jego dużą, sterczącą męskość, ale po chwili się rozluźnił i ułożył na brzuchu. Przekręcając głowę spojrzał na niego, a na jego ustach igrał uśmieszek, który wszystko wyjaśniał.

Itachi uklęknął za nim i wsuwając swoją dłoń pod jego brzuch, uniósł mu biodra. Całując go po karku i łopatkach wszedł w niego jednym, szybkim ruchem. Nara już wcześniej powiedział mu podczas spotkania, że się rozciągnął i nawilżył w swoim pokoju, dlatego Itachi nie tracił czasu na to, by go w dodatkowy sposób przygotować.

Nara syknął z bólu na tak niespodziewany atak na jego strefę intymną, ale po chwili zaczął odczuwać przyjemność. Itachi poruszał się w nim powolnymi, ale jednocześnie stanowczymi ruchami. Wychodził i wchodził prawie do końca, drażniąc przy każdym pchnięciu jego ciało.

To już wystarczyło Narze, by dojść, ale dziewiętnastolatek dostarczał mu jeszcze więcej bodźców. Całował go po napiętych plecach, a wolną dłonią, którą go nie podtrzymywał, głaskał jego członka. Niewiele czasu było potrzeba, żeby piętnastolatek ponownie doszedł, brudząc swój brzuch jak i dłoń kochanka.

Itachi, czując jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego członku, przyśpieszył i doszedł z cichym westchnieniem. Po chwili wyszedł z Nary, który opadł ze zmęczenia na trawę. Nic dziwnego, w krótkim czasie przeżył, aż dwa orgazmy, każdego by to wykończyło.

Itachi po stosunku doszedł do siebie wcześniej niż on. Wyciągając z kieszeni chustkę, zaczął wycierać siebie, jak i kochanka, który nie raczył nawet otworzyć w tym czasie oczu. Uchiha nie miał mu tego za złe. Będąc już doprowadzonym do przyzwoitego stanu ubrał się i spojrzał na nagie ciało Nary. Pochylając się nad nim musnął swymi wargami jego powieki.

— Nara, wiem, że jesteś leniem, ale trzeba się ruszyć nim Tsunade się zorientuje, co robiliśmy. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zabroniła się nam spotykać.

Słysząc to Nara otworzył oczy.

— Po takim stosunku nie pozwolę, żebyś został mi zabrany — powiedział i zaczął powoli się ubierać.

Itachi pomógł mu wyjść z dołu i zaprowadził go do „Sake". Nara miał małe problemy z poruszaniem się, ale na niespokojne pytania Uchihy odpowiedział, że to nic wielkiego.

Idąc spotkali Neji'ego, który również pochodził ze znakomitego klanu. Miał piętnaście lat, ale dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy miał przekroczyć progi domu publicznego. Wcześniej mieszkał ze swoją rodziną w innej wiosce, gdzie podobne miejsca nie istniały, ale wysłano go tu do jego krewnych z niejasnych powodów.

Odprowadzili go do „Sake" trochę rozmawiając, ale przeważnie milcząc. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się, że Tsunade była zbyt pijana, żeby dalej prowadzić spotkania i zostawiła to wszystko na głowie Iruki, a brat Itachi'ego poszedł już do domu, choć za tę wizytę kobieta nie wzięła ani centa.

Zostawiwszy Neji'ego pod opieką Iruki, Itachi pożegnał się z swym kochankiem, obiecując mu, że spotkają się przy najbliższej okazji. Później odszedł chcąc wypytać swego brata, co myśli o tym chłopcu, którego wybrał. No cóż, mimo że klan Uchiha nie cieszył się najlepszą opinią, to jednak członkowie rodziny dbali o siebie nawzajem.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Po pijackiej zabawie, którą zorganizowała Tsunade, cały dom wziął sobie wolne. Nikt nie był w stanie obsługiwać klientów będąc na wpół świadomy tego, co się dookoła niego dzieje. Klienci wybaczali takie zachowanie, ponieważ „Sake" był najlepszym domem publicznym i nikt nie śmiał się przeciwstawić szefowej. Tsunade była znana z miłości do trunków jak i mocnej pięści, którą potrafiła z łatwością połamać kilka żeber. Mimo różnych wybryków, przez które odsyłano klientów z kwitkiem, „Sake" bardzo dobrze zarabiało. Jednak była pewna osoba, która się nie upiła, ani nie spała gdzieś na podłodze lub stole, bo miejsc w salonie już zabrakło, a tam głównie urzędowali imprezowicze.

Iruka Umino, bo o nim mowa, właśnie skończył papierkową robotę, która na niego spadła po tym, jak kobieta dorwała się do butelki. Musiał przeprowadzić jeszcze kilka spotkań, ale nie były one tak stresujące jak to pierwsze. W papierach musiał umieścić, jacy klienci przyszli i którego wychowanka sobie wybrali. Po Sasuke przybył piętnastoletni Neji, którego przyprowadził Itachi wraz z Narą. Wybrał sobie Gaarę. Iruka nie mógł się nadziwić nad tym wyborem, ci dwaj różnili się jak noc i dzień.

Brunet z białymi oczami i nienagannymi manierami i trzynastolatek z krwisto czerwonymi włosami i zielonymi oczami pokreślonymi czarną kredką, który wyzwał nastolatka, gdy ten się do niego zbliżył. Jednak mimo tego chłopak zdecydował się na trzynastolatka, który nie odmówił sobie wyrażenia opinii o młodych paniczach zabawiających się w burdelach.

Właśnie z tego powodu Gaara nigdy nie znalazł sobie klienta, bo nim ktoś zdążył go do końca zaakceptować, już zostawał odstraszony przez wyzwiskami.

Później pojawił się Inuzuka, który również miał piętnaście lat. Jego klan słynął z panowaniem nad zwierzętami, najbardziej nad psami. Sam chłopak miał wielkiego czworonoga, którego zostawił przed drzwiami. Może i nie pochodził ze śmietanki towarzyskiej, ale i tak zaliczał się do elity. Gdy mężczyzna spytał go o jego upodobania stwierdził, że mu to obojętne, tylko zapach musi się mu podobać. Takiej odpowiedzi Iruka się nie spodziewał. Wyjaśniło się wszystko, gdy chłopak zaczął przechodzić obok chłopców i dziewczyn stojących w rzędzie robiąc coś, co wyglądało jak węszenie.

Wtedy dopiero Iruka przypomniał sobie, że słyszał, iż członkowie tego klanu mają wręcz zwierzęce instynkty. Dlatego pozwolił chłopakowi na kontynuowanie poszukiwań w jego własny sposób. I tym razem znów czekała go niespodzianka: Kiba wybrał Shino.

Był to czternastoletni chłopak, którym nie zainteresował się jeszcze żaden z klientów, bo, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie można było zobaczyć twarzy chłopaka. Zawsze ukrywał ją za kołnierzem płaszcza, a oczy były niewidoczne za ciemnymi szkłami okularów. Jego zainteresowania również odstraszały innych. Chłopak interesował się… nie, to złe określenie, on kochał robaki. Zawsze miał jakiś okaz ze sobą. Jednak w tamtym momencie Inuzuka stanął przed nim i zaczął go obwąchiwać intensywniej niż innych. Czternastolatek stał nieruchomo i wydawało się, że niezbyt interesuje się poczynaniami klienta. Przyjmował to z obojętną postawą. Kiedy jednak Kiba poderwał nagle głowę. wszyscy omal się nie roześmiali.

Na nosie chłopaka siedział sporej wielkości świerszcz, który nie przejmował się tym, że osoba, na której się znajdował, robiła zeza by spojrzeć na niego i wydawała z siebie warczenie.

Shino wyciągnął dłoń, spokojnie zdjął owada z twarzy piętnastolatka i schował go do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Inuzuka w tamtym momencie stwierdził, że chce Shino. Wszyscy wychowankowie Tsunady spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Jak mógł wybrać chłopaka, którego się nie widać spod okropnego płaszcza i który w dodatku trzymał w nim jakieś paskudztwa? Kiba był jednak nieustępliwy i wkrótce każdy pogodził się z tym, że chłopak chce czternastolatka i nikogo więcej.

W tym dniu Tsunade oddała swoich trzech wychowanków. Czternastoletniego Shino, trzynastoletniego Gaarę i dziesięcioletniego Naruto. Nad ostatnim Iruka się zastanawiał. Chłopak był dla niego jak rodzony syn i często słyszał, że go zbyt kontroluje, ale jak mógł postępować inaczej, skoro ten chłopak był tak ufny, że poszedłby za każdym i zrobiłby wszystko, co inni mu powiedzą. Wciąż pamiętał jak chłopak wszedł na czubek najwyższego drzewa wieszając na nim wstążkę dziewczyny, która z czystej złośliwości poprosiła go o to mając nadzieje, że Naruto zrobi sobie krzywdę.

Naruto po zawiązaniu wstążki nie potrafił sam zejść na dół. Dobrze, że w domu był Kakashi, bo nigdy by go stamtąd nie ściągnęli. Szkoda tylko, że później Kakashi zażądał za to nagrody. Co z tego, że wtedy miał siedemnaście lat i mogli już to zrobić? Przywalił mu i uciekł, ale później, jako podziękowanie, upiekł mu ciasto i zrobił pyszną kolację.

Właśnie, chyba powinien wrócić do domu. Wszystkie dokumenty były wypełnione i zbliżała się… Zerknął na wiszący zegar. Jego wskazówki wskazywały za pięć pierwszą w nocy. Chyba jednak nie pójdzie do domu, tylko się prześpi na kanapie w biurze. Nie chciał obudzić Kakashi'ego, który miał dzisiaj wrócić z miesięcznej misji. Zapewne był zmęczony i od razu poszedł do łóżka. Przygotuje później mu za to śniadanie do łóżka.

Iruka wstał, zostawiając ułożone w porządne stosiki papiery na biurku i rozbierając do samej bielizny, ułożył się na dużej kanapie. To było jego biuro, więc nie musiał się martwić, że wtargnie tu nagle ktoś nieproszony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdy ktoś mu przeszkodzi w pracy, może być nieobliczalny. Choć i tak był spokojniejszy od Tsunade i w przeciwieństwie do niej, on zawsze wykonywał swoją pracę do końca. Dlatego kobieta załatwiła mu ten pokój i kazała mu w ten sposób pracować. Był z tego zadowolony. Lubił tę pracę i dzięki temu nie miał żadnych innych klientów niż Kakashi. Chociaż on nie uważał go za klienta, bo po jego zalotach zdał sobie sprawę, że kochał tego mężczyznę. Przypuszczał, że wielu wychowanków Tsunade odnajduje wśród swoich klientów miłość i to nawet odwzajemnioną. Każdego roku odchodziły kobiety jak i mężczyźni. Niektórzy zostawali, by pomóc kobiecie w jakiś sposób, na przykład tak jak on z papierami.

Dobrym przykładem takiej miłości był Nara i Itachi. Niby jeszcze młodzi, ale i tak było widać, że między nimi jest coś poważniejszego. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto odnajdzie swoją miłość, ale nie sądził, że będzie nim Sasuke Uchiha. Chodziły plotki, że jest bardziej zawistny niż jego brat i uwielbia niszczyć pola treningowe. Kakashi często mu opowiadał, jakie zostawiał po sobie zniszczenia. Twierdził, że chłopak miał potencjał, żeby stać się silnym, ale brakowało mu kogoś, kto złagodziłby u niego tą całą agresję. Twierdził, że gdyby Sasuke znalazł sobie ważną dla niego osobę, to z pewnością by się uspokoił. Tylko czy tym kimś musiał być Naruto, to niewinne dziecko?! Borykając się z takimi myślami zasnął.

OoO

Czuł dotyk na swojej twarzy, był on delikatny, ale nie na tyle, by go nie obudzić. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał na białą maskę przedstawiającą pysk wilka. Nie przeraził się, bo często ją widywał. Usiadł na kanapie, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który klęczał u jego nóg.

— Czemu nie śpisz? — Pogłaskał go po szarych włosach, które nie były zasłonięte. Czując jak na jego dłoniach zostaje jakaś kleista maź, uniósł rękę i w świetle księżyca dostrzegł na niej krew. — Jesteś ranny? — zapytał z troską, chcąc zapalić światło i przyjrzeć się jego obrażeniom, ale powstrzymał go mocny uchwyt na nadgarstku.

— Nie zapalaj światła — odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

— Czemu? Jesteś ranny, Kakashi! — powiedział, gdy mężczyzna go nie puścił.

— To nie moja krew — stwierdził obojętnym głosem. — Nie chcę, żebyś mnie oglądał w takim stanie, ale nie mogłem się już doczekać kiedy cię zobaczę.

Słysząc to Iruka przestał się wyrywać i usiadł wygodniej na kanapie, spoglądając na Kakashi'ego, który wciąż klęczał przy jego nogach, jakby czekając na słowa pełne obrzydzenia. Jednak się ich nie doczekał.

Umino był w pełni świadom tego, czym zajmuje się jego ukochany, że zabijał, chroniąc pana feudalnego. Nie czekając na nic, Iruka ściągnął z niego maskę wilka i pocałował, wsuwając swój język w jego usta. Kiedy się wyprostował, spojrzał w złote oko i to zazwyczaj zasłonięte czerwone. Była to podobno jakaś pamiątka z poprzednich bitew, która sprawiła, że jego tęczówka zmieniła barwę na ten kolor. Kakashi jej nie cierpiał. Iruka próbował go przekonać, że nie jest obrzydliwa i nie odrzuci go z tego powodu ani przez bliznę, która przebiegała przez to oko. Teraz musiał go jednak przekonać, że nie odrzuci go z powodu tego, kim był i co robił. Przecież to wciąż był Kakashi, który za nim latał i wołał „Delfinku".

— Iruka? — spytał zaskoczony Kakashi, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Iruka zamiast się odsunąć, pocałował go.

— Chodźmy pod prysznic.

Iruka wstał i w półmroku skierował się do łazienki, która sąsiadowała z biurem. Gdy spytał Tsunade, czemu biuro ma swoją prywatną łazienkę, ta odpowiedziała mu, że kiedyś mu się może przydać.

Kakashi podążył za nim niepewnie. Umino wszedł do pomieszczenia nie zapalając światła. Wiedział, że Kakashi nie przyjąłby to dobrze. Ściągając z siebie bieliznę wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając zimną wodę. Ta najlepiej zmyje krew, jeśli mężczyzna zdecyduje się wejść razem z nim pod prysznic. Po chwili poczuł na swym ciele dłonie mężczyzny, badające go, tak jakby ten chciał się upewnić, czy naprawdę chcę to z nim zrobić, gdy on jest pokryty krwią. Iruka odwrócił się do niego i przywarł ustami do jego warg, całując go gwałtownie. Kiedy zabrakło mu tchu, odsunął się i nalał na swoje dłonie odrobinę żelu, który mógł służyć jako mydło jak i szampon. Zaczął obmywać ciało kochanka, pięknie wyrzeźbione treningami. Kakashi przyjmował to z pomrukami zadowolenia. Iruka w ciągu tych wszystkich lat nauczył się, które miejsca na ciele mężczyzny są wrażliwe na dotyk. Był to jego tors i dolna część pleców. Właśnie po tej drugiej przejechał swoimi paznokciami, zostawiając na skórze czerwone pręgi. Kakashi syknął z mieszaniny bólu i przyjemności. Nie mógł już czekać. Ta miesięczna misja i obecne zachowanie Iruki bardzo go podnieciły.

Popchnął Irukę, tak, że ten oparł się plecami o kafelki i unosząc jego jedną nogę wszedł w niego bez przygotowania. Umino syknął z bólu, napinając wszystkie mięsnie, co omal nie doprowadziło Kakashi'ego do orgazmu, ale na szczęście zdołał się powstrzymać. Oddychając głęboko oparł swoje czoło na czole Umino. Dawał czas im obojgu, żeby Iruka od nowa przyzwyczaił się do niego i żeby sam w nim nie eksplodował po jednym ruchu.

Powoli zaczął się poruszać. Były to drażniące ruchy, które powodowały, że zniecierpliwiony Iruka sam zaczął się poruszać. Jego członek ocierał się o brzuch mężczyzny, co dawało mu jeszcze więcej satysfakcji. Kakashi widząc, że jego kochanek coraz bardziej zatraca się w przyjemności, zaczął poruszać się gwałtowniej, aż natrafił na czuły punkt Iruki, który krótko krzyknąwszy doszedł. Kakashi osiągnął spełnienie tuż po nim, nie mogąc więcej wytrzymać.

Stali jeszcze przez chwilę w takiej pozycji, wysłuchując się w szum wody, przyśpieszonych bić serc i nierównych oddechów. W końcu Kakashi postanowił, że trzeba wyjść spod zimnego strumienia wody, nim się przeziębią. Spłukał prysznicem pozostałości spermy i owinąwszy siebie i Irukę białymi ręcznikami skierował się na kanapę. Umino od razu wpakował mu się na kolana, wtulając w jego ciało. Czasami zachowywał się jak wielki miś, ale Kakashi'emu to nie przeszkadzało, zazwyczaj to Iruka musiał tolerować jego humory. Zawsze jednak potrafił sprawić, że na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, tak jak tym razem.

Podniósł z podłogi koc, którym Iruka był wcześniej przykryty i okrył ich, odgarniając nosem mokre kosmyki włosów z szyi mężczyzny. Iruka ściągnął gumkę nim wszedł pod prysznic. Kakashi wolał, kiedy miał rozpuszczone włosy, ale Iruka się z nim nie zgadzał i ściągał gumkę tyko przed nim. Kakashi czuł się przez to w pewien sposób wyróżniony.

— Naruto znalazł klienta — wymruczał już pół sennie Iruka.

— Tak? A kim jest ten szczęśliwiec? — zapytał, okrywając szczelniej kocem odsłonięte ramiona kochanka.

— Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke.

— Hmmmm… będzie ciekawie.

Nie zdziwiło go to, co powiedział Iruka. Domyślał się, że taki będzie wybór chłopaka. Często trenowali ze sobą, mimo dużej różnicy wieku.

Czasami Naruto przychodził do mężczyzny z jedzeniem przygotowanym przez Irukę, ale miał zakaz wchodzenia na pole, więc zostawiał koszyk na granicy lasu i umykał szybko. Nawet Kakashi musiał stwierdzić, że jak na tak małe dziecko, bardzo ciężko było go wykryć. On, który miał wyszkolenie w takiej dziedzinie czasami nie spostrzegał, że chłopak tam był i pozostawił mu jedzenie. Naruto mógłby być dobrym szpiegiem, ale nie chciał o tym wspominać Iruce, bo na pewno by się na niego zezłościł za takie słowa. Nie chciał, żeby dzieciakowi się coś stało.

Sasuke, który miał mniej doświadczenia, rzadko zauważał chłopaka, a jeśli już to tylko blond czuprynkę, która umykała między drzewami. Wydawał być tak zafascynowanym tym zjawiskiem, że poważnie się dekoncentrował. Raz omal nie spadł z drzewa, bo usłyszał w lesie wesoły śmiech.

Kakashi od razu poznał, że to Naruto. Spojrzał wtedy na Uchihę, który siedział na gałęzi w kucki po tym, jak się pozbierał i spoglądał uważnie na zarośla, ale później z niezadowoloną miną zszedł z drzewa. Mężczyzna domyślał się, że nie zobaczył chłopca, co nawet trochę mu schlebiało, bo to on uczył Uzumaki'ego podstaw ukrywania się. Od tamtego czasu Sasuke codziennie próbował wypatrzyć chłopaka. Kakashi nie mówił mu, że to wychowanek Tsunade a Iruka i on się nim zajmują. Jednak pewnego dnia doszło do niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

Sasuke był podenerwowany przez cały dzień i gdy usłyszał jakiś szelest w krzakach, rzucił w tamtą stronę ostrzem. Kakashi nie zdążył zablokować ciosu. Usłyszeli tylko cichy i pełny bólu krzyk. Mężczyzna od razu pobiegł na to miejsce, ale zauważył tylko ślady krwi, nic więcej. Wróciwszy do Uchihy nawrzeszczał na niego, że bezmyślnie rzucił ostrze, mimo że wiedział, iż przychodzi tutaj jedynie chłopak z jedzeniem dla niego i nigdy nie przeszkadzał im w treningu.

Po tym wybuchu Sasuke wydawał się przerażony tym, co zrobił. Kakashi wrócił do domu z pytaniem, czy Uzumaki już wrócił, ale Iruka nic o tym nie wiedział. Naruto nie wracał przez trzy dni. Każdy martwił się, czy nic złego nie stało się chłopakowi, a Iruka obwiniał się za to, że wysyłał go na polane. Kakashi twierdził, że to jego wina, a Sasuke wściekły krążył po całej polanie, robiąc więcej zniszczeń niż normalnie. On też czuł się winny. Po tym czasie Naruto nagle wrócił do domu z obandażowanym udem i uśmiechem na ustach. Powiedział, że nic mu nie jest i dalej będzie zanosił jedzenie Hatake. Później odciągnął Kakashi'ego i poprosił go o więcej lekcji ukrywania się, a także obrony i ataku. Mężczyzna zgodził się na to. Uważał, że chłopak uniknąłby tego ciosu, gdyby miał wyuczone instynkty obronne. Uzumaki okazał się pojętnym uczniem, ale jego zdolności ukrywali przed Umino.

Pewnego razu, trenując na polanie z Sasuke, przy ich nogach wylądowało ostrze. Natychmiast zwrócili oczy w stronę, z której nadleciało i zauważyli koszyk na ziemi. Kakashi domyślił się, że to chłopak chciał przekazać mu w ten sposób, że przyniósł jedzenie. W koszyku odnalazł sztylet Uchihy z dodatkowym śniadaniem. Oddał to wszystko Sasuke, który przyjął to z zaskoczoną miną. Od tamtego czasu, zawsze, kiedy Naruto się pojawiał, komunikował o tym za pomocą rzutu ostrzem, a w koszyku odnajdywali jedzenie także dla Sasuke. Jednak już nigdy nie zauważyli blond czupryny, ani nie usłyszeli szelestu gałęzi, kiedy przychodził lub odchodził.

Kakashi później spytał go, dlaczego tak się zachowuje a on z dziecinną otwartością odpowiedział wprost: „Wcześniej specjalnie się ujawniałem, byś mnie zauważył i zabrał koszyk, ale kiedy chłopak mnie zranił zacząłem się lepiej ukrywać, a przecież musze dać ci jakiś znak, że jedzenie dostarczone." A na pytanie, dlaczego szykuje jeszcze jedzenie dla chłopaka odpowiedział, że widział jak ten czuje się winny i nie chce, żeby myślał, że ma do niego żal. Były to dziwnie dorosłe słowa w ustach ośmioletniego dziecka. Naruto nigdy się nie dowiedział, jak nazywał się chłopak, który go zranił. Sasuke również nie poznał jego imienia, ani go nigdy nie zobaczył, mimo że ciągle pytał o niego Kakashi'ego. Jak na niego było to wprost niesamowite zainteresowanie. Jednak mężczyzna nic mu nie mówił, dlatego Sasuke pamiętał tylko blondwłosą fryzurkę chłopaka i jego pisk zaskoczenia oraz bólu.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, na spotkaniu właśnie ten okrzyk podpowiedział mu, że to ten chłopak którego kiedyś zranił. Jednak nic nie powiedział, bo wydawało się, że dziesięciolatek tego nie pamięta. Od roku nie przychodził na polanę. Zamiast niego pojawiał się Iruka.. Nie wiedział, że Naruto ma coraz więcej obowiązków w „Sake", a także różni ludzie zaczęli się o niego wypytywać. W innych burdelach było normalne, że klientów obsługiwały także dzieci, ale Tsunade na to nie pozwalała. Nie chciała, żeby Naruto porwali jacyś mężczyźni, dlatego zabroniła mu się oddalać. Naruto zapomniał o chłopcu, który ćwiczył razem z Kakashi'm i nie było wiadomo, czy kiedyś się zorientuje, że tym dzieckiem był Sasuke Uchiha, jego pierwszy i zapewne ostatni klient.

— Ale czy będzie dla niego dobry? — Kakashi'ego wyrwał z wspomnień głos ukochanego. — Przecież sam mówiłeś, że jest bardzo gwałtowny.

— Tak, ale ród Uchiha bardzo dobrze traktuje swoich wybraków. Świetnym dowodem jest przecież Itachi. Nara nie wydaje się jakoś niezadowolony, wręcz przeciwnie mimo, że mówi iż to upierdliwe.

— Tak, ale bracia mogą się bardzo różnić.

— Nie przejmuj się. Pamiętaj, że ja ciągle trenuje z tym chłopakiem. Mogę go dyskretnie wypytać o Naruto, przecież ty sam przychodzisz na te treningi.

— Tak i widzę w jakim jesteś stanie po każdym z nich.

— Tak, już coraz ciężej jest omijać jego ataki, ale dla Naruto będzie dobry.

— I pomyśleć, że on kiedyś go zranił a Naruto szykował mu samodzielnie niemal przez rok drugie śniadanie — westchnął Iruka, kładąc się na kanapie i pociągając za sobą mężczyznę, który ułożył się wygodnie koło niego. Mebel był na tyle szeroki, że obaj mogli swobodnie leżeć.

— Tak, ciężko uwierzyć, że teraz Uchiha będzie jego klientem. Pamiętasz, jak po raz pierwszy wszedłeś na pole z koszykiem?

— Sasuke miał komiczną minę, ale szybko się pozbierał.

— A kiedy spróbował swojego śniadania stwierdził, że to nie to i nie będzie tego jadł, żadne namowy nie podziałały — prychnął Kakashi.

— Tak. Nie wiem, jak poznał, że to ja zrobiłem śniadanie a nie Naruto.

— To kolejna wielka tajemnica Uchihów, ale już teraz nie rozmawiajmy, tylko śpijmy. Obydwaj jesteśmy zmęczeni — powiedział Kakashi przygarniając do siebie Irukę.

— Masz rację, dobranoc. — Ziewnął i schował swoją twarz w jego torsie.

— Dobranoc, delfinku.

W niedługim czasie obaj zasnęli w swoich objęciach.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Od tamtego dnia minęły cztery lata. Wychowankowie Tsunade powoli poznawali swoich klientów, zaczynali się nawzajem rozumieć, a nawet rodziła się między nimi miłość. Jeszcze nie trwała, ale taka, która miała już przed sobą świetlistą przyszłość.

Iruka dalej pomagał Tsunade prowadzić „Sake" i mieszkał ze swoim ukochanym. Itachi kupił dom i zamieszkał z Narą. Znajdował się on blisko polany, gdzie przeżyli swój pierwszy raz. Neji próbował utemperować gwałtowny charakter Gaary, co powoli mu się udawało. Kiba próbował za to nakłonić Shino, by ten bardziej odsłaniał się przed nim i tak już coraz częściej widział te bursztynowe oczy i lekki uśmiech na ustach chłopaka, kiedy odsuwał nagle jego kołnierz.

Naruto wciąż nie przypomniał sobie zdarzenia, które miało miejsce sześć lat temu. Nie był nawet świadom tego, że przynosił kiedyś swojemu klientowi ręcznie robione śniadania, co Uchiha przyjmował z odrobiną rozżalenia, ale tego nie ujawniał. Pod wpływem czternastolatka stał się odrobinę spokojniejszy i Kakashi nawet twierdził, że już nie niszczy tak bardzo pola treningowego jak wcześniej. Choć i teraz zdarzały się wybuchy wściekłości chłopaka, gdy Uzumaki się z nim pokłócił i nie chciał się z nim widzieć. No cóż, Sasuke był bardzo zaborczy i zazdrosny względem niego. Uzumaki'emu nawet to schlebiało, ale czasami go to irytowało.

Wydawało się, że wychowankom Tsunade bardzo dobrze się powodzi, ale jednemu chłopcu nie było dane poznać podobnego uczucia jak pozostali. Był nim Haku. Kiedy przedstawiono go Sasuke, ten w myślach stwierdził, że chłopak bardziej przypomina dziewczynę niż chłopca. Chłopak zachował swoje delikatne rysy i posturę sprzed czterech lat.

Teraz miał już siedemnaście lat i nie miał przypisanego sobie żadnego klienta. Nikt go nie chciał na przyszłego kochanka i Tsunade zastanawiał się nad jego przyszłością. Nie miał nikogo, kto go wcześniej zarezerwował, a musiał jakoś spłacić dług, więc będzie musiała wystawić go za rok, jako jedną z prostytutek, żeby obsługiwał różnych mężczyzn jak i kobiety. Czasami się zdarzało, że nawet wtedy trafiało się na jakiegoś klienta, który się tak zainteresował, że brał wychowanka Tsunade pod swoje skrzydła. Jednak kobieta nie lubiła zostawiać swoich dzieci na pastwę losu. Czasami jednak musiała to robić.

Na razie Haku miał rok spokoju. Nie przychodził już na spotkania ani nie był w odpowiednim wieku, by pracować w burdelu. Dlatego właśnie siedemnastolatek chodził po lesie zbierając zioła. Znał się na nich bardzo dobrze i korzystał z nich lepiej niż niejeden znachor. Miał też o wiele większą wiedzę niż niektórzy lekarze, dlatego mieszkańcy „Sake" zwracali się do niego z każdym bólem i chorobą. Nawet niektórzy mieszkańcy wioski do niego przychodzili, a on leczył ich z przyjemnością. Lubił pomagać ludziom. Tsunade nawet zaproponowała mu, że może pracować jako lekarz, a nie jako prostytutka u niej, ale on się nie zgodził. Kochał leczyć, ale miał nadzieję, że kiedyś w burdelu, gdzie odnalazło się tylu ludzi on również odnajdzie swoją druga połówkę.

Przedzierając się przez gęściejsze gałęzie drzew przystanął zaskoczony. Pod jednym z drzew siedział oparty o pień mężczyzna. Wydawało się, że był nieprzytomny. Na jego ciele widniało wiele ran, z których sączyła się krew, był w opłakanym stanie. Haku nie namyślając się podszedł do niego i uklęknął tuż przy nim chcąc dotknąć bandaży, które zasłaniały połowę twarzy. Kiedy jego palce miały musnąć materiał powstrzymał go nagły chwyt dłoni mężczyzny na nadgarstku. Nieznajomy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na chłopca piwnymi oczami.

— Twoje oczy są takie jak moje — powiedział chłopak spoglądając w nie.

— Czego chcesz dzieciaku?

Odpowiedział obcy, a jego głos, mimo że wydawał się spokojny brzmiał groźnie. Jakby mówił to demon pochodzący prosto z czeluści piekieł. Haku słysząc go zadrżał na całym ciele, ale to nie było spowodowane strachem. To było inne odczucie, którego nie potrafił nazwać, coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał.

— Chciałbym pana obejrzeć — odpowiedział grzecznie. Tytułował go „pan", bo mężczyzna wydawał się od niego starszy o kilka lat.

— Tak jakbyś potrafił — mruknął z powrotem zamykając oczy i puszczając dłoń chłopaka.

Haku rozmasował nadgarstek. Mimo, że nieznajomy nie trzymał go mocno to czuł, że był bardzo silny i gdyby tylko chciał to mógłby mu połamać wszystkie kości.

— Może na to nie wyglądam, ale bardzo dobrze znam się na sztuce leczenia. Mógłbym się panem zająć.

Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. Spojrzał niepewnie na goły tors mężczyzny, który poruszał się miarowo w górę i dół i z jeszcze większą niepewnością usiadł między jego nogami. Dziękując w duchu, że zawsze nosi ze sobą podręczny zestaw opatrunków wyjął z koszyka, do którego zbierał zioła, apteczkę. Nalał na gazę sporej ilości jodyny i zaczął obmywać rany mężczyzny. Był pełen podziwu dla nieznajomego, że ten nie wydał z siebie najmniejszego syku bólu, który musiał odczuwać, kiedy oczyszczał jego rany. Robił to w ciszy i z wielką starannością. Chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o nieznajomym, ale dobre wychowanie wymagało tego, żeby się najpierw przedstawił.

— Jestem Haku i mam siedemnaście lat i tak dla uniknięcia nieporozumień jestem chłopcem — powiedział z przyzwyczajenia. Zawsze mylono go z dziewczyną, więc wolał od razu powiedzieć, jakiej był płci.

— Co mnie to obchodzi, dzieciaku? — mruknął nieznajomy tym swoim demonicznym głosem nawet nie uchylając powiek, by na niego spojrzeć.

Haku nic na to nie odpowiedział i wrócił do opatrywania ran mężczyzny muskając, co rusz swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi tors mężczyzny tam, gdzie nie było żadnych ran. Robił to całkiem świadomie. Ten nieznajomy go fascynował. Wydawał się tak niebezpieczny, diaboliczny, jakby nie pochodził z tego świata. Bawił się subtelnie jego skręconymi włosami na torsie, dopóki nie usłyszał głosu mężczyzny.

— Przestań dzieciaku.

Zamarł i podniósł głowę spoglądając na twarz mężczyzny, która była wykrzywiona w delikatnym grymasie. Sam nie wiedział jak dostrzegł to przez bandaże.

— Jeśli już chcesz wiedzieć, jestem Zabuza, mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i nie mam pojęcia jacy ślepcy mogą cię mylić z dziewczyną.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siedemnastolatka, który słysząc te słowa uśmiechnął się swoim delikatnym uśmiechem, rumieniąc się opuścił głowę i zajął się dalszym opatrywaniem ran. Wyciągnął tym razem ze swego koszyka słoiczek z jakąś zieloną mazią, która nie pachniała zbyt ładnie i zaczął ją nakładać na dopiero co oczyszczone rany. Widząc zmarszczone czoło mężczyzny wyjaśnił szybko:

— To specjalna maść, którą sam sporządziłem, przyśpiesza gojenie ran. Gotowe — powiedział szczęśliwy, gdy obandażował większą część klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. — Nogi nie wyglądają tak źle, — ocenił spoglądając na nie — wystarczy je tylko odkazić tak jak i ręce.

Nie zmieniając pozycji zajął się jego ramionami i dłońmi, ale kiedy chciał zająć się jego nogami spojrzał krytycznie na spodnie. Rumieniąc się spytał:

— Czy masz wysoko jakieś rany?

Zabuza spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale widząc jego rumieńce prychnął lekko rozbawiony.

— Czyżby prawiczek? — zaśmiał się cicho. — Nie, nie mam aż tak wysoko żadnych ran. Wystarczy tylko podwinąć nogawki.

Haku kiwnął na to głową i podwijając materiał spodni zaczął odkażać rany znajdujące się na łydkach mężczyzny. Zauważył, że ci, z którymi walczył Zabuza starali się przeciąć mu mięśnie u nóg, tak by nie mógł się ruszyć, ale wydawało się, że im się nie udało. Mężczyzna zdążył im umknąć, choć Haku nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdołał to zrobić mimo tylu ran. Skończywszy opatrywać mężczyznę zapytał:

— Zapewne panie Zabuza jesteś głodny. Może zechcesz się poczęstować chlebem i wodą? Niestety nie mam nic więcej.

— To wystarczy.

Przyjął od siedemnastolatka bochenek chleba i butelkę wody. Kiedy jadł, Haku mógł podziwiać jego demoniczne rysy twarzy i ostre niczym u drapieżnika zęby. Tak, ten mężczyzna bardziej przypominał demona, niż człowieka, ale nastolatek uważał, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak interesującej osoby. Może, dlatego, że tak bardzo się od siebie różnili. Kiedy Zabuza zjadł powiedział, że musi już wracać do „Sake", ale jutro znów przyjdzie, by zmienić opatrunki i przyniesie ze sobą trochę jedzenia. Mężczyzna odparł na to, że nie musi wcale przychodzić, bo nie potrzebuje jego troski i być może już dzisiaj w nocy wyruszy w dalszą drogę. Jednak następnego dnia, kiedy Haku przybył na miejsce siedział pod tym samym drzewem i kiedy do niego podszedł warknął na niego z pretensją, chcąc wiedzieć, czemu tak długo go nie było. Od tego dnia siedemnastolatek codziennie przychodził w to miejsce, szczęśliwy, że mężczyzna czekał na niego. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Zabuza nie ma po prostu wystarczająco sił, by wyruszyć i był zdany na jego pomoc.

W „Sake" zauważono zmianę u chłopca. Ciągle się gdzieś wymykał, a na jego ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech pełen szczęścia. Jednak nikt o nic nie pytał. Zabroniła im tego Tsunade, która stwierdziła, że jeśli chłopak był przez to szczęśliwy to nie może być to złe i niech nikt go o to nie wypytuje, bo może zacząć się martwić, że ktoś się dowie o jego tajemnicy, a jak zechce powiedzieć to w końcu powie. Sama była ciekawa, ale po takiej przemowie nie mogła zepsuć swojego wizerunku i spytać chłopaka, co się działo. Przypuszczała jednak, że siedemnastolatek się zakochał.

Jednak szczęście chłopaka nie trwało długo. Po trzech miesiącach Zabuza nagle zniknął, bez żadnego słowa pożegnania. Pewnego dnia po prostu Haku wszedł na polanę, a jego już tam nie było. Przychodził tam jeszcze przez tydzień, ale Zabuza już się nie pojawił. Minął następny miesiąc, a on stracił nadzieję na to, że jeszcze kiedyś spotka Zabuzę.

Ponownie zaczął snuć się po domu, stracił całą energię, którą jeszcze nie tak dawno miał. Skoncentrował się na zbieraniu ziół i leczeniu chorych. Właśnie zajmował się jedną z kobiet, gdy usłyszał wielkie zamieszanie w holu. Zaciekawiony tymi hałasami wyszedł ze swego pokoju, ale przystanął nagle, gdy usłyszał:

— Chcę wynająć dzieciaka o imieniu Haku.

Rozpoznał ten głos, to był Zabuza. Wychylił się za barierkę i spojrzał w dół. Jego pokój znajdował się na piętrze i z tego miejsca miał doskonały widok na ludzi stających w holu będąc dla nich niewidocznym.

— Już ci to mówiłam. Nie wynajmiemy tego chłopaka, ma dopiero siedemnaście lat — powiedziała Tsunade stając przed nim. Mimo że była wysoka jak na kobietę to mężczyzna przerastał ją co najmniej o głowę. Haku zastanawiał się, jak sam by wyglądał przy nim.

— Wiem o tym — warknął zirytowany Zabuza posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie Tsunade, która wcale się tym nie przejęła.

— To powinieneś też wiedzieć, że ma jeszcze rok zanim zacznie przyjmować klientów. Na razie możesz wybrać sobie kogoś innego. Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz kogoś dla siebie.

— Nie rozumiesz, kobieto, że ja chce tylko Haku?

Słysząc to siedemnastolatek zadrżał z szczęścia. Pan Zabuza przyszedł tu po niego.

— Zabuza myśleliśmy, że już nie żyjesz.

Do rozmowy dołączyła kolejna osoba.

— Kakashi znasz go? — zapytała się zaskoczona kobieta.

— Tak, to szpieg. Szpiegował dla pana feudalnego w innym kraju, ale chodziły pogłoski, że został okryty i go zamordowano — wyjaśnił spoglądając na mężczyznę.

— Jak widać jestem cały i zdrowy. Przekazałem już zdobyte informacje władcy —odpowiedział Zabuza nie spuszczając wściekłego wzroku z Kakashi'ego.

Mimo że służyli temu samemu panu, choć w inny sposób, nie lubili się. Nie było do tego jakiegoś specjalnego powodu. Czasami się tak zdarza, że dwie osoby nie darzą się sympatią już od pierwszego spotkania, a Zabuzie nie zależało na tym, żeby zawierać z kimkolwiek bliższe znajomości. To się zmieniło, gdy ten chłopak znalazł go w lesie. Nawet miło się z nim rozmawiało i miał ochotę na coś więcej. Jako szpieg przystosował się do tego, że nawet będąc zamroczonym jego umysł zapamiętywał potrzebne informacje z lakonicznych wypowiedzi.

Dowiedział się łatwo, że siedemnastolatek pracuje w domu publicznym. Przyszedł tu z woreczkiem pieniędzy, by dostać tego chłopaka, a teraz się okazuje, że był za młody do świadczenia usług. Pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszał, ale przynajmniej dawało mu pewność, że chłopak był nietknięty.

— Nie spowoduje to, że zmienię zdanie! — zawołała Tsunade. — Nie oddam Haku komuś takiemu jak ty!

— Ty przeklęta, stara babo — wysyczał wściekle Zabuza.

— Ja ci zaraz pokaże starą babę — odpowiedziała takim samym tonem zakasując rękawy z zamiarem pokazaniu temu nieznajomemu, co o nim sądzi, ale powstrzymała go nagle delikatna dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła chłopca, który zbiegł ze schodów gdy sytuacja się pogorszyła. — Haku? – zapytała, gdy ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Proszę, pani Tsunade, czy mogę iść z Zabuzą?

Na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, a on sam zerkał zawstydzony na mężczyznę, który stał niecały metr od niego. Teraz Zabuza wydawał się jeszcze groźniejszy.

Siedemnastolatek był przy nim jak delikatna istota, która jest zdana na łaskę demona. Kobieta widząc znowu ten blask szczęścia w oczach nastolatka, który obserwowała przez kilka miesięcy, a który znikł tak nagle jak się pojawił, zrozumiała wszystko.

Haku zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie, ale czy to jest dobry wybór? Spojrzała na Zabuzę, który nie odrywał wzroku od młodzieńca. W jego oczach było coś takiego, co mówiło, że już uważa chłopaka za swoją własność. Nie wiedziała, czy to może być dobry wybór, ale przecież Zabuza i tak przyszedłby tu za rok, gdyby go teraz wygonili domagając się chłopaka i tym razem musieliby go mu oddać, a nie wiadomo, czy wcześniej Haku nie straciłby cnoty z jakimś przypadkowym mężczyzną. Lepiej pozwolić mu przeżyć swój pierwszy raz z osobą, którą darzy jakimś uczuciem niż z przypadkowym klientem. Westchnąwszy powiedziała:

— Dobrze, Haku, zabierz go to zielonego pokoju.

Uradowany młodzieniec od razu ją puścił i podbiegł do mężczyzny. Musiał zadzierać wysoko głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Po raz kolejny kobiecie nasunęło się porównanie, że oddaje swojego wychowanka w łapy demona.

— Panie Zabuza — powiedział wesoło, mimo spędzonego z nim czasu nie nauczył się, że może się do niego zwracać na ty, jak mu kiedyś pozwolił mężczyzna. Często go jeszcze tytułował panem. — Proszę za mną.

Chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go na piętro do zielonego pokoju. Uważał, że Tsunade była bardzo miła oddając im ten pokój, był on jednym z najlepszych w domu. Właśnie w tym pokoju wielu jej wychowanków straciło cnotę i Tsunade dała im go właśnie z tego powodu. Nie sądziła, że będą tylko rozmawiać, gdyby tak było to mężczyzna nie patrzyłby się na młodzieńca z takim głodem ani Haku by się tak nie rumienił.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce siedemnastolatek otworzył przed nim drzwi pozwalając, żeby to on pierwszy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zabuza rozejrzał się po pokoju i skinął z zadowoleniem głową. Pokój był nazywany zielonym z właściwych powodów. Ściany były pomalowane na ten kolor, ale był on na tyle delikatny, że nie drażnił tylko uspokajał. Ciemniejszą farbą był wymalowany na nich bluszcz, który „rozrastał" się po całym pomieszczeniu. Głównym elementem pokoju było duże, okrągłe łoże przykryte ciemnozielonym prześcieradłem. Pokój był ładny i spokojny. Obejrzawszy go skierował swój wzrok na chłopaka, który stał obok ciekawy czy mu się tu podobało.

— Niezły — powiedział siadając na łóżku.

— Cieszę się. Myślałem, że pan… — Nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu stanowczy głos mężczyzny.

— Rozbierz się.

Spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale widząc stanowczość w tych oczach z rumieńcami, które jeszcze tylko się pogłębiły zsunął z swych ramion białe kimono. Ubranie opadło swobodnie na ziemię obnażając chłopca. Stał teraz nagi, przed mężczyzną, który odsłonił swoją twarz i spoglądał na niego tym diabolicznym uśmiechem.

— Dobrze. Podejdź do mnie — wydał następny rozkaz, a siedemnastolatek posłusznie go wykonał. — Usiądź.

Kiedy Haku tego nie zrobił, chwycił go za ramię i zmusił żeby ten usiadł na niego okrakiem. Haku nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w takiej pozycji, co nie oznaczało, że go nie pobudzała.

Zabuza widząc, co się dzieje z młodzieńcem chwycił w żelazny uścisk jego podbródek i zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi, wdzierając się gwałtownie językiem do jego ust. Haku na początku był tak zaskoczony, że zamarł pozwalając na wszystko mężczyźnie, który muskał dłońmi jego tors, plecy i brzuch, ale powoli szok mijał i zaczął oddawać z taką samą zawziętością pocałunek. Został za to nagrodzony muśnięciem dłoni Zabuzy na jego członku. Załkał poruszając biodrami. Był już tak pobudzony, że sprawiało mu to ból, chciał poczuć mężczyznę w sobie, ale Zabuza miał na razie inne plany. Oplótł swoim silnym ramieniem jego delikatną talię, przytrzymując go żeby się ten nie poruszał, a drugą dłonią objął jego członek posuwając nią szybko po całym trzonie doprowadzając chłopaka do szaleństwa, ale widząc, że ten wkrótce dojdzie zwolnił, tylko drażniąc go i nie pozwalając na finał. Haku płakał przez tę torturę, a mężczyzna zlizywał jego łzy, ale kiedy poczuł jak młodzieniec próbuje go ubłagać żeby dokończył i muskał jego brzuch dochodząc do zapięcia spodki przyśpieszył z powrotem. Jednak już nie mógł oderwać myśli młodzieńca i jego rąk od swoich spodni.

Siedemnastolatek rozpiął je i ujrzał coś, co spowodowało, że jego tęczówki rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie mógł o tym myśleć zbyt długo, bo mężczyzna sprawił, że doszedł z krzykiem wyginając się w łuk, a później opadając w jego ramiona bez życia jak jakaś kukiełka. W jego umyśle kołatała się jednak pewna myśl, że nie może przyjąć w siebie tak wielkiego organu, jaki posiadał mężczyzna. To było nie możliwe, ale jednocześnie, gdy go ujrzał zapragnął jeszcze bardziej, by się w nim znalazł.

Wciąż leżąc w objęciach Zabuzy zaczął muskać ustami jego tors i bawić się wolną dłonią jego sutkami, co mężczyzna przyjął z sykiem. Haku nie wiedział, czy go wydał ze złości czy przyjemności, ale chyba to drugie, bo został powalony na łoże, a mężczyzna stanął koło niego na podłodze. Patrząc się na jego delikatne ciało rozpiął spodnie okazując w całej krasie jak jest zbudowany. Haku musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Czuł jak mężczyzna wchodzi do łóżka i głaszcze go po twarzy, by następnie odwrócić go na plecy i unieść jego biodra. Chciał mu się wyrwać. Nie chciał tego w tak upokarzający sposób, ale uspokoił go głos Zabuzy.

— Spokojnie. Tak będzie cię mniej bolało, choć bez bólu i tak się nie obejdzie. Następnym razem zrobimy to inaczej.

Uspokoił się na te słowa. Cieszył się, że będą inne razy i był gotowy wytrzymać ból, nawet najbardziej intensywny. Czuł jak usta mężczyzny składają na jego łopatkach delikatne pocałunki, a jego dłonie rozsuwają pośladki, ale nagle cały świat pogrążył się w bólu.

Haku krzyknął przeraźliwie, ale ten krzyk natychmiast umilkł. Schował twarz w poduszkę łkając cicho. Nie chciał sprawiać więcej problemów Zabuzie, bo właścicielka może go już nigdy tu nie wpuścić. Szlochał, kiedy mężczyzna się w nim poruszał, ale powoli ten ból zmieniał się w przyjemność. Zaczął jęczeć, kiedy kochanek trafiał w jego czuły punkt, a gdy doszło do tego ręka Zabuzy na jego członku doszedł z jękiem opadając na łóżko, ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. Mężczyzna poruszył się w nim jeszcze kilka razy, aż sam doszedł. Był już tak doświadczony, że nie opadł na chłopaka tylko nad nim zawisł. Wychodząc z niego zauważył ślady krwi na swoim członku jak i na udach chłopaka. Zlokalizował łazienkę i wrócił z niej z ręcznikiem zamoczonym w zimnej wodzie. Obmył siebie jak i chłopaka starając się nie zadać mu niepotrzebnego bólu. Kiedy wrócił z powrotem do pokoju zastawiwszy ręcznik w łazience zobaczył, że siedemnastolatek śpi. Ubrał się i skierował do wyjścia posyłając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę młodzieńca zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

OoO

Kiedy Haku obudził się po kilku godzin przestraszył się, że nie ma koło niego mężczyzny. Ubierając się szybko zbiegł ze schodów nie zważając na ból, który czuł.

— Pani Tsunade! Pani Tsunade! — krzyczał już ze szczytu schodów.

— O co chodzi, Haku? — zapytała, choć wiedziała, czego się obawiał.

— Gdzie jest pan Zabuza? — spytał na jednym wydechu.

— Odszedł — odpowiedziała.

— Ach, tak — powiedział stropiony siedemnastolatek. Więc był dla niego tylko zabawką do łóżka. Kiedy już miał odchodzić usłyszał.

— Haku masz teraz stałego klienta i nie będziesz miał poza nim żadnych innych. Zapłacił za to niezłą sumkę. Chyba uważa cię już za swoją własność — rzekła spokojnie, a tak naprawdę podziwiała zmiany, jakie zachodziły na twarzy chłopaka.

— Pan Zabuza? — zapytał chcąc się upewnić.

— Tak. Kazał ci jeszcze przekazać, że nie mógł zostać tu na dłużej, ale przy najbliżej okazji znów tu zajdzie.

— Dziękuję!

Zawołał uradowany chłopak i wrócił do swego pokoju padając na łóżko. Ma teraz stałego klienta i był nim pan Zabuza. Nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Tak jak powiedziała właścicielka, Haku miał już tylko jednego klienta. Przychodził do „Sake", kiedy miał tylko wolną chwilę. Jego kontakty z siedemnastolatkiem nie ograniczały się tylko do łóżka. Często przychodził do jego pokoju, w którym zajmował się chorymi i obserwował go przy pracy. Na początku pacjenci byli zdenerwowani obecnością takiego demona, ale i oni powoli przyzwyczaili się do niego, a Haku czuł się szczęśliwy wiedząc, że mężczyzna jest tak blisko niego.

Jednak cofnijmy się w czasie i wróćmy na chwilę do momentu, w którym chłopak zaprowadził Zabuzę do zielonego pokoju, bo właśnie wtedy do „Sake" zbliżało się dwóch klientów.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

W tym samym czasie kiedy Haku prowadził mężczyznę po schodach do zielonego pokoju, do domu publicznego zbliżało się dwóch młodzieńców: Neji i Kiba, dwaj dziewiętnastolatkowie, szli do swoich kochanków. Mimo tego, że ich klany dzieliła dość spora przepaść społeczna, to jednak połączyła ich nić przyjaźni.

Na początku przez pierwsze tygodnie, gdy spotykali się przed budynkiem zmierzając do Tsunade by jej zapłacić i wyciągnąć gdzieś swoich ukochanych, wymieniali tylko grzecznościowe zwroty, później coraz więcej ze sobą rozmawiali, aż w końcu zaczęli przychodzić do „Sake" razem. Łączyło ich to, że każdy z nich miał problem z swoim kochankiem.

Neji miał krnąbrnego Gaarę, który był agresywny i wiedział, czego chce. Rudowłosy miał teraz siedemnaście lat i ciągle marudził, że jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu. Neji chciał, żeby ten osiągnął dorosłość, ale Gaara twierdził, że niektórzy wychowankowie Tsunade stracili cnotę o wiele wcześniej. Kobieta nic o tym nie wiedziała, a ci którzy się odważyli na ten krok z całą pewnością nie byli po wszystkim ani rozgoryczeni ani smutni.

Gaara stał się bardziej natarczywy odkąd skończył szesnaście lat. Twierdził, że Tsunade zezwoliła mu już na seks, o ile jego klient tego zechce, ale dziewiętnastolatek wciąż się nie zdecydował. Teraz jednak obiecał Gaarze, że spełni jego zachciankę, już dłużej nie mógł trzymać w ryzach ani jego siebie.

Z odwrotnym problemem zmagał się Kiba. Jego chłopak już kilka miesięcy temu skończył osiemnaście lat i nawet nie chciał słyszeć o zbliżeniu. Przez te wszystkie lata Kiba dostawał tylko czasami przelotne pocałunki czy muśniecie dłonią, ale Shino nie pozwalał się zbyt często dotykać. Irytowało to Inzuke, ale nic nie mówił, tylko czasami przerywał ich spotkania i odchodził gdzieś ze swoim psem, ale następnego dnia wracał z kwiatami. Nie mógł się oderwać od Shino, coś go do niego przyciągało, może to był jego zapach, bo chłopak pachniał dla niego niebiańsko: trawą, lasem, wolnością, aż miał ochotę pogrążyć się w nim cały. W ostatnich czasach zauważył, że gdy chłopak w tych niektórych momentach pozwalał mu się przytulić i do jego nozdrzy docierał jego zapach, natychmiast stawał się twardy. Odskakiwał wtedy od niego i uciekał w las. Nie chciał, żeby chłopak wyczuł, w jakim jest stanie.

Teraz jednak nie mogli o tym myśleć, bo właśnie dotarli do holu „Sake" w którym zauważyli Tsunade i Kakashi'ego, spoglądających z powątpiewaniem na piętro.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Kiba, co rusz spoglądając to na piętro to na nich.

— Ach, Neji i Kiba — powiedziała kobieta odwracając się do chłopców, zaś Kakashi mruknął, że idzie do swojego delfinka i już go nie było. — Nic się nie stało! Przychodzicie do Gaary i Shino? — zapytała, chociaż odpowiedź była oczywista.

— Tak — powiedział Kiba, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak szczeknięcie, jego klan przejmował wiele cech od swoich pupili. Neji tylko kiwnął głową, jakby na potwierdzenie.

— Shino jest gdzieś w lesie, ale myślę, że poradzisz sobie z wytropieniem go — powiedziała do Kiby, który rozjaśnił się i wybiegł z budynku wołając do siebie swojego psa.

Obaj wbiegli między drzewa w poszukiwaniu osiemnastolatka. Tsunade tylko pokręciła z rezygnacją głową na takie zachowanie i spojrzała na drugiego młodzieńca, który czekał, aż powie mu, gdzie był jego chłopak.

— Gaara jest w granatowym pokoju.

Większość pomieszczeń w „Sake" miało swoją nazwę od koloru, który w nim dominował. Dziewiętnastolatek nie rzekł na nic więcej, tylko skierował się w stronę pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się na piętrze. Wiedział, gdzie ono było, ponieważ Gaara pokazywał mu je kilka razy twierdząc, że chce właśnie w nim stracić cnotę, choć później mogą robić to wszędzie gdzie mają ochotę.

Na to stwierdzenie Neji się skrzywił, ale musiał powiedzieć, że pokój, który wybrał chłopak, jest naprawdę piękny. Utrzymany w tonacji granatu niczym nocne niebo. Pokój mógł się wydawać trochę przygnębiający, ale to wrażenia zacierały lampki zamieszczone pod sufitem, które dawały poczucie mrocznej, ale pociągającej atmosfery. Jak w każdym pokoju tego typu, tutaj głównym elementem było duże stabilne łoże z czarną kołdrą i ciemnobłękitnymi poduszkami.

Musiał przyznać, że jego chłopak ma bardzo dobry gust, to była kolejna jego zaleta obok ogromnej namiętności. Przekonał się o niej w pierwszych tygodniach znajomości, gdy chłopak siadł mu na biodrach i wykonywał ruchy jakby go ujeżdżał, muskając jednocześnie dłońmi jego już stającą męskość. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że trzynastolatek tak się zachowywał i musiał nauczyć go pewnych manier. Gaara przyjął to niezbyt chętnie, ale po jakimś czasie trochę się uspokoił, choć ciągle zdarzało mu się wsuwać dłoń głęboko w spodnie Neji i muskać palcami penisa.

Przeżył z tym zielonookim diabłem wiele chwil przyjemności, ale nigdy nie dopuścił żeby ich pieszczoty zaszło za daleko. Jednak teraz już nie miał wyboru, chłopak domagał się żeby go wziął. Nic się nie dało zaspokajanie go w inny sposób. Jak powiedział: „Chcę cię poczuć całego. Jak mnie bierzesz gwałtownie i szybko, przecież wiem, że nic ci nie brakuje". Takie stwierdzenia zawsze wywoływały rumieńce na bladych policzkach chłopaka i śmiał się z niego, że już powinien pozbyć się takich odruchów po tym wszystkim, co razem wyprawiali.

Neji stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do granatowego pokoju. Otworzył je, wszedł do środka i zamknął cicho drzwi, a kiedy odwrócił się w stronę łóżka zamarł. Na kołdrze siedział z podciągniętymi kolanami nagi siedemnastolatek, a jego dłonie błądziły po szyi, torsie i udach z premedytacją omijając te części, które teraz domagały się największej uwagi. Siedząc w takiej pozycji, dawał mu świetny widok na swoją męskość, która sterczała dumnie, a z jej czubka powoli wyciekała biała substancja.

Neji jęknął i zamykając oczy oparł się o drzwi, by nie upaść na podłogę. Nie mógł jednak tak stać przez całą wieczność. Pozbierał się jakoś i otworzył oczy, napotykając spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek chłopaka.

— Długo kazałeś mi na siebie czekać — powiedział Gaara, muskając kciukiem swoje wejście, przez co zadrżał nerwowo, jemu też było trudno się opanować. — Może się mną zajmiesz? — Oblizał lubieżnie wargi, kierując swój wzrok na wybrzuszenie w spodniach chłopaka.

Neji bez słowa podszedł do niego i usiadł na łóżku tuż obok chłopaka. Nawet przez materiał czuł, jak bardzo rozpalone było ciało kochanka. Przełykając ślinę spojrzał na niego po czym pochylił się i pocałował go. Gaara od razu wsunął swój język w jego usta, badając ich wnętrze.

Ich słodką grę o dominację przerwał Hyuugo, który nie zmieniając swojej pozycji, zaczął muskać dłońmi jego uda, co siedemnastolatek przyjął z westchnięciami rozkoszy, które zmieniły się w mruczenie, kiedy chłopak wsunął w niego od razu trzy palce. Nie musiał być delikatny. Często się tak bawili, ale nigdy nie przekroczyli tej jednej granicy.

Gaara czując, że chłopak tylko leży koło niego i próbuje doprowadzić go do spełnienia palcami, zirytował się. Odtrącił jego rękę i przekręcając się sprawił, że siedział na dziewiętnastolatku. Zdzierając z niego ubranie powiedział:

— To się tak nie potoczy. Chcę cię dzisiaj poczuć i żadne sztuczki ci nie pomogą!

Neji nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że gdy chłopak był w takim stanie, to lepiej pozwolić mu na wszystko. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co za chwilę nastąpiło.

Gaara spojrzał na jego stojącą męskość i obniżając się sam nadział na nią, wydając z siebie jęk rozkoszy. Wcale nie bolało tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Szczerze mówiąc to nie poczuł najmniejszego bólu.

Zaczął się poruszać. Unosząc i opadając na męskość chłopaka, by czasami pokręcić biodrami, pobudzając go przez to jeszcze bardziej, obserwował z przyjemnością jak dziewiętnastolatek zaciskał dłonie na prześcieradle a jego twarz wykrzywiała się w spazmach rozkoszy.

Gaara, mimo że często wyzywał Neji od bogatych paniczów, bardzo go kochał. Pochylił się i zaczął muskać swoimi ustami jego zaciśnięte powieki, policzki i na koniec usta. Przyśpieszył, chcąc dać chłopakowi jak najszybciej przyjemność, bo zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę poddając się instynktowi.

Poruszał się coraz szybciej, jęcząc i dysząc coraz głośniej. Jego jęki mieszały się z jękami bruneta. W końcu jednak musiał nadejść koniec. Gaara był już tak pobudzony wcześniejszymi zabawami, że nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej. Doszedł, brudząc swój brzuch jak i chłopaka pod sobą, ale wiedział, ze jeszcze nie skończyło się jego zadanie. Wykrzesał z siebie ostatnie pokłady energii i zaczął się poruszać na członku dziewiętnastolatka, aż ten doszedł w jego wnętrzu. Dopiero teraz mógł wypocząć, opadł na ciało kochanka, pozwalając, żeby ten objął go ramionami. Jego członek jeszcze się z niego nie wysunął, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.

— A co z twoimi wczorajszymi słowami, że po swoim pierwszym razie zrobimy to jeszcze w innych pomieszczeniach? — zaśmiał się, odgarniając z jego czoła mokre kosmyki rudych włosów. On sam też się czuł trochę zmęczony, ale przede wszystkim szczęśliwy.

— Zamknij się — powiedział niewyraźnie Gaara. – Jak tylko trochę odetchnę, będę w stanie kontynuować — zapewnił.

— Może i tak, ale na dzisiaj mi to wystarczy — powiedział Neji, chociaż to nie była prawda. Pragnął powtórki, ale wiedział, że chłopak nie dałby rady, chociaż Gaara nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

— Słabeusz — mruknął, wstając z niego i pozwalając mu się wysunąć spomiędzy swoich nóg, po czym ułożył się koło niego.

Neji miał ochotę wziąć po tej zabawie prysznic, ale nie chciał opuszczać chłopaka, dlatego przytulił się do jego pleców postanawiając, że jak się obudzą to od razu zmusi Gaarę do umycia się.

Zostawmy w spokoju tych dwóch chłopaków, którzy w końcu dokończyli to, co zaczęło się cztery lata temu i sprawdźmy, co porabiał młodzieniec, który przyszedł do domu publicznego razem z Neji'm.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

W momencie, gdy Neji zabawiał się z Gaarą, Kiba wraz ze swym psem biegał po lesie w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka. Miał ułatwione zadanie, bo czworonóg miał niesamowity instynkt i potrafił doskonale tropić, a i właścicielowi niczego w tym zakresie nie brakowało.

Miał czulszy węch niż większość ludzi na świecie. Może dlatego członkowie jego klanu polegali na swoich wyostrzonych zmysłach, kiedy poszukiwali dla siebie partnera? Nie wiadomo, ale jedna rzecz była pewna, Kiba wybrał Shino i nic nie zmieni jego decyzji. Nawet jego rodzina dziwnie zareagowała na wieść, że wybrał właśnie tego chłopaka. Najbardziej dziwiła się temu jego starsza siostra, ale akurat ona nie miała prawa robić mu wymówek, skoro sama wybrała Paina czy jakoś tak. Chłopak podobno był niebezpieczny, ale chodziły słuchy, że miękł przy siostrze Kiby. Sam widział go tylko raz, ale od razu mu się nie spodobał i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Tak więc, miał coś wspólnego ze swą siostrą: oboje nie lubili partnera drugiej strony. W domu o nich nie rozmawiali, bo kłótnie niczemu by nie służyły, żadna ze stron nie zrezygnowałaby ze swojego ukochanego.

W pewnym momencie Akamaru szczeknął cicho. Chłopak pogłaskał go po głowie i odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej:

— Tak, wiem. On jest tu gdzieś blisko. Teraz już sam go znajdę, zmykaj już. Wrócę za jakiś czas do domu, nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

Pies polizał go po dłoni, którą chłopak głaskał go po głowie i zostawił swego pana samego wbiegając gdzieś pomiędzy drzewa. Kiba był tu jedynym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej mogło się tak wydawać. Jednak wyczuwał zapach osiemnastolatka i słyszał szum wody. Bezwiednie poszedł w stronę, skąd te wszystkie bodźce do niego docierały. Odsuwając ostatnie gałęzie zobaczył bardzo ciekawy obrazek.

Trochę dalej od niego po prawej stronie na wielkim kamieniu leżało ubranie Shino. Co oznaczało, że chłopak całkiem nago kąpie się w jeziorku, do którego wpadała woda z górskiego strumienia. Kiba jeszcze nigdy nie widział osiemnastolatka bez odzienia, to była niespodziewana okazja, żeby zobaczyć go w całej okazałości.

Pokradł się jeszcze bliżej bacząc na to, żeby nie być dla niego widocznym. W końcu ukrywając się za głazem ujrzał go. Shino stał w wodzie, która dosięgała mu zaledwie do pośladków i biorąc w swoje dłonie wodę obmywał ciało, ale jakie to było ciało! Kiba nigdy nie widział chłopaka tak obnażonego. Jak można było to porównać ze zdjęciem okularów i odsunięciem kołnierza płaszcza, żeby ujrzeć jego uśmiech?! Nie wiedział przecież, że ten uśmiech gościł na jego ustach tylko wtedy, gdy Kiba był w pobliżu. Inzuka pieścił wzrokiem sylwetkę chłopaka. Miał on bardziej delikatnie budowę niż on, ale na pewno nie przypominał dziewczyny. Prosta linia pleców, szerokie barki, ale nie tak jak u starszego z chłopców i lekkie, wręcz niewidoczne wcięcie w tali i dwie półkule pośladków, które tak kusiły Kibę. Podziwiając ten widok uklęknął za głazem i wsunął jedną dłoń pod koszulkę bawiąc się sutkami, a drugą rozpiął spodnie i objął swego członka, który pulsował niecierpliwie, czekając na dotyk. Często się masturbował, myśląc o Shino, ale wtedy miał małe wyobrażenie o jego sylwetce, więc kiedy stał przed nim nagi nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie myślał o tym, że chłopak w każdej chwili może się odwrócić i go zobaczyć, że zdradzi się swoimi jękami lub w jakiś inny sposób, a odkrycie, że bawił się w podglądacza doprowadzi do katastrofy.

Kiba ściskał swoje sutki obserwując zarys sylwetki chłopaka przez mgiełkę, która zakryła jego oczy. Czuł się niesamowicie. Jego dłoń na członku przyśpieszyła, ruchy były coraz gwałtowniejsze, szybsze, niesamowita fala przyjemności oblewała jego ciało. Zamknął oczy, których już nie był w stanie utrzymać ich otwartych, odchylił głowę i jęcząc cicho zaczął sobie wyobrażać, że Shino był obok niego i kładł swoje dłonie na jego biodrach, że chciał mu pomóc. Nawet je poczuł, ale coś się nie zgadzało, odczucie były zbyt realne. Otworzył oczy zaskoczony i zobaczył przed sobą oczy w kolorze płynnej żywicy, która za setki lat ma zmienić się w ten kamień.

— Shino? — wydusił z siebie.

Chciał wyjąć dłonie spod ubrania i jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do porządku, a najlepiej uciec jak najdalej i nie pokazywać się w „Sake" przez najbliższe dni. Jak on mógł się dać przyłapać na masturbacji, gdy obserwował chłopaka myjącego się w jeziorze?

Odchylił się gwałtownie, by odsunąć się od niego, ale powstrzymały go dłonie Shino, który chwycił rękę, którą wyjął ze spodni i zbliżając ją do swoich ust, oblizał po kolei każdy jego palec, zlizując krople nasienia, które na nich zostały. Dziewiętnastolatek obserwował go w szoku, ale po chwili się zrelaksował. Tak jakby można było się rozluźnić, gdy w spodniach boleśnie pulsuje erekcja. Jednak nie chciał nic mówić, chłopak nigdy nie był tak chętny na tego typu gierki.

Teraz dopiero zauważył, że Shino był nagi i pochylał się nad jego nogami. Chłopak chwycił jego uda i rozszerzył mu nogi, rozpinając do końca jego spodnie i ściągając je z niego. Spojrzał na męskość kochanka i pochylając się nad nią wysunął język i polizał jej czubek.

Kiba zaskomlał jak pies i spoglądał na Shino, który obniżył się jeszcze bardziej i wziął całego penisa do ust. Poruszał głową i jednocześnie lizał i ssał członka chłopaka. Uczucie było cudowne, choć było widać, że robi to pierwszy raz, bo jego ruchach, mimo stanowczości czuć było lekkie wahanie.

Kiba czuł się wspaniale. Pochylił się do przodu i złapał w swoje dłonie włosy chłopaka i pociągnął go do góry. Zmusiwszy go, żeby usiadł mu na udach zaczął całować go łapczywie po łopatkach, szyi, torsie, obojczykach, wszędzie, gdzie mógł dotrzeć. Odurzył się zapachem chłopaka, jak i tym, co dla niego zrobił, ale nie chciał dojść w ten sposób, nie przy nim. Na to nadejdzie jeszcze czas, teraz chciał chłopaka poczuć trochę bardziej głębiej.

Całując go nieprzerwanie, przewrócił ich na ziemię tak, że Shino znajdował się na dole, a jego nogi miał na udach przetrzymywane jednocześnie przez łokcie. Dostrzegł, że osiemnastolatek też jest już pobudzony i spoglądał na niego wyczekująco. Jakby Kiba miał zrezygnować w tym momencie. Świat mógłby się kończyć, ale on by tego nie przerwał.

Ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, jedyne ubranie, jakie na im pozostało i wsuwając w kochanka jeden palec, zaczął nim poruszać jakby to był najprawdziwszy członek. Wkrótce do tego pierwszego dołączyły kolejne, aż w ciele chłopaka były trzy palce Kiby, które poruszały się w nim, pobudzając go jeszcze bardziej. Mięśnie Shino napinały się i rozluźniały na nich, a sam osiemnastolatek przymknął oczy, a jego oddech już nie był tak spokojny. Widząc to Inuzka zastąpił palce czymś o wiele większym. Sapnął, gdy poczuł jak chłopak zacisnął mięśnie w obronnym geście na jego członku. Jeśli myślał, że wcześniej było niesamowicie, to teraz mógł umrzeć szczęśliwy. Jednak nie mógł myśleć tylko o sobie. Otworzył oczy, które zamknął, gdy doświadczył tego cudownego uczucia, i spojrzał w twarz kochanka. Była ona ściągnięta w lekkim grymasie.

Shino starał się rozluźnić i pozwolić mu na dalszą penetrację, tylko potrzebował chwili, tylko sekundy na uspokojenie oddechu. Kiba rozumiał go doskonale, dlatego zaciskając zęby na wardze, by nie poruszyć się w nim, jak to nakazywały mu wszystkie zwierzęce instynkty, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewał i czekał. Czekał, aż chłopak będzie zdolny do dalszej zabawy. Nie, to nie była żadna zabawa, to było coś więcej, nie można było tego ubrać w słowa. On nie przychodził do „Sake" tylko po to żeby kogoś pieprzyć. Gdyby o to chodziło już dawno znalazłby kogoś bardziej chętnego. Shino był dla niego kimś wyjątkowym. Mógłby czekać nawet dłużej, jeśli on chciałby tego, ale jego ukochany zrobił pierwszy krok, a Inzuka już nie mógł się powstrzymać. Doprowadziło to wszystko do tego momentu, do czekania, aż chłopak będzie rozluźniony. Nastąpiło to szybciej niż sądził.

Shino obejmując go mocniej nogami w pasie, uniósł biodra sprawiając, że Inzuka wszedł w niego do końca. Kiba westchnął i zaczął się w nim poruszać, na początku wolno, ale później te wolne pchnięcia zmieniły się szybkie, urwane, które natrafiały, co rusz w wrażliwy punkt osiemnastolatka. Jęczał i krzyczał, bo nim minęła fala rozkoszy Inzuka znów robił ten sam ruch sprawiając, że zapominał o wszystkim. Nie można się dziwić, że utrzymywał takie tempo, miał przecież dziewiętnaście lat, już od dawna walczył z pożądaniem, a jego chłopak do tej pory nie dawał mu się prawie dotykać! Teraz, po tym jak zobaczył go nagiego i po tym jak Shino wziął go w usta i omal nie sprawił, że doszedł w ten sposób, stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Pochylając się Kiba zaczął lizać kochanka po szyi i karku, wszędzie tam gdzie jego język mógł dotrzeć. Kiedy poczuł jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskając się na jego męskości, a Shino dochodził z jękiem, ugryzł go gwałtownie poruszając się jeszcze szybciej. Nie czuł smaku krwi chłopaka w swoich ustach ani nie widział w jego oczach bólu pomieszanego ze zrozumieniem.

Na szczęście dla osiemnastolatka Kiba doszedł wkrótce po nim, opadając na niego. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł kilkanaście kilometrów. Otrząsnąwszy się Kiba uniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na kochanka, który jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, lekko zamglonym wzrokiem. Przyjrzał się uważniej leżącemu na trawie Shino i zobaczył na jego ramieniu ślad ugryzienia, z którego sączyła się stróżka krwi. Przestraszony spojrzał wprost w oczy kochanka i przejechał opuszkami palców po ranie, na co młodszy chłopak zatrząsł się z bólu.

— Wybacz, przepraszam cię, nie chciałem! — powiedział przerażony tym, że nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Zerwał się na równe nogi starając się uciec jak najszybciej, ale został schwytany przez kochanka i pociągnięty na dół. Znalazł się na ziemi w uścisku osiemnastolatka, który trzymał go oplatając nogami i ramionami.

— Przestań wreszcie uciekać — mruknął Shino, ocierając się o niego w poszukiwaniu lepszej pozycji. Kiba przełknął ciężko ślinę. Jeśli chłopak nie przestanie się pod nim poruszać, to mogło się powtórzyć to, co robili kilka chwil temu. — Tylko uciekasz, nie mógłbyś czasem ruszyć do ataku — powiedział mu wprost w ucho, liżąc je.

— Do ataku? — Głos Kiby zabrzmiał piskliwie, ale się tym nie przejmował. Na razie starał się, żeby chłopak nie poczuł, że był znowu gotowy, ale to było trudne, gdy znajdowali się w takiej pozycji.

— Ruszyć do przodu i nie uciekać.

— Nie rozumiem — wyszeptał przerażony dziewiętnastolatek, który wiedział, że za chwilę nie będzie w stanie logicznie myśleć.

— To znaczy, że zamiast uciekać, gdy tylko się podniecisz, powinieneś spróbować mnie uwieść — odpowiedział mu Shino poruszając biodrami tak, że chłopak ocierał się o niego.

— Wie… wiedziałeś…? — wyjęczał.

— Tak jakbym mógł nie wyczuć! Podniecałeś mnie, a kiedy sam stawałeś się twardy, uciekałeś w las — mruknął z wyrzutem Shino.

— Ale ty nigdy nie chciałeś żebym cię dotykał!

— Bo próbowałem cię zmotywować do działania, ale skutek był odwrotny.

No cóż, Kiba miał gwałtowny temperament i naprawdę chciał się kochać z Shino, ale kiedy dostał pierwszej erekcji miał piętnaście lat a Shino czternaście. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że uciekł, nie chcąc zostać wyśmianym. Nie wiedział, że chłopak już dostrzegł jego stan i nawet mu schlebiało, że go do niego doprowadził, ale kiedy ten uciekł poczuł się urażony i zaczął go odpychać od siebie. Najwyraźniej obaj przyjęli złą taktykę, by okazać ukochanemu swoje uczucia.

— Już nie będę uciekać — powiedział stanowczo Inzuka i ponownie się w niego wsunął.

Osiemnastolatek spiął się na początku, ale po chwili się rozluźnił. Pierwszy ból minął, zostało po nim tylko lekkie wspomnienie. Do takiego zbliżenia w najbliższym czasie miało dojść jeszcze dwa razy. Później nastolatkowe odpoczywali przez kilka godzin nad jeziorem, ciesząc się z tego, że ich małe nieporozumienie się wyjaśniło. Na razie zostawmy ich spokoju i wróćmy do „Sake", a konkretnie do pewnego czternastoletniego blondynka.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

Tsunade stała pośrodku holu nie wiedząc, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Wysłała Anko do sklepu po sake, bo w domu nie było żadnego alkoholu, więc nie mogła się napić. Wszyscy jej wychowankowie gdzieś znikli ze swoimi partnerami i partnerkami. Gdy już myślała, że nic nie zakłóci jej spokoju i będzie mogła iść do swego pokoju trochę pospać lub pooglądać dokumenty, usłyszała krzyk swego ulubionego, choć ona sama nigdy by tego nie przyznała, podopiecznego.

— Babciu! — zawołał chłopiec, zbiegając ze schodów i omal z ich nie spadając. Był ubrany w pomarańczowe spodnie i czarną koszulkę, która przylegała do jego ciała. Nie wyglądał jednak źle, taki strój nawet pasował do jego charakteru. Jego włosy powiewały, kiedy zahamował z lekkim piskiem tuż przed kobietą. Tsunade spojrzała na niego z lekką naganą za to, że tak ją nazwał, ale po chwili, westchnąwszy w duchu, zapytała:

— Czego chcesz, Naruto?

— Mogę wyjść dzisiaj popołudniu? — zapytał z rumieńcami na twarzy, było widać, że był podekscytowany.

— A dlaczego chcesz wyjść? — spytała podejrzliwie. Mimo że chłopak miał już czternaście lat, to zachowywał się czasami tak, jakby miał ich dziesięć. Zachował swoją dzieciną naiwność i wybaczał każdemu, kto go zranił, choć kobieta widziała w jego oczach, że wiele go to kosztuje.

— Chciałbym się z kimś spotkać — odpowiedział, chcąc się jakoś wykręcić od wyjaśnień, ale Tsunade była nieustępliwa.

— A z kim to chciałbyś się spotkać? Sądziłam, że wczoraj pokłóciłeś się z Sasuke i się do siebie nie odzywacie.

— Ja… Tego… No.. — zaczął kręcić.

— Może zamiast kłamać powiedziałbyś prawdę — zasugerowała. Chłopiec z rezygnacją założył ręce za głowę, jak to miał w zwyczaju i próbując ukryć swoje zmieszanie, zaśmiał się.

— No pokłóciliśmy się, babciu.— Tsunade tym razem nie zwróciła mu uwagi, że nie powinien się do niej tak zwracać. Doszła do wniosku, że chyba nigdy nie nauczy go, że powinien się do niej zwracać z szacunkiem. — Ale wiesz, jak się później zachowuje. Chciałbym przyszykować dla niego poczęstunek i trochę załagodzić sytuację — wyjaśnił swoje zachowanie.

Kobieta wiedziała jak się zachowuje młodszy członek klanu Uchiha, kiedy pokłócił się z Naruto: był wtedy agresywny i wymykał się z domu, by przez cały dzień ćwiczyć na polu treningowym. Kakashi w takich dniach nawet nie chciał z nim ćwiczyć. Twierdził, że chłopak w takich chwilach się nie nadaje to żadnego sparingu, bo Sasuke obchodziło tylko to, żeby wszystko na swej drodze zniszczyć. Ostatnimi czasy sytuacja się pogorszyła.

Wydawało się, że chłopcy czują się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, ale coraz częściej się kłócili i Sasuke odchodził, demonstracyjnie trzaskając drzwiami. Wtedy Naruto podrywał się z podłogi, na której zawsze uwielbiał siedzieć, i biegł do swego pokoju z rumieńcami na twarzy. Żadnemu z jego opiekunów nigdy nie udało się z niego wyciągnąć, o co się tak kłócą. Czasami tylko przychodził z jakimś pytaniem do Kakashi'ego, ale gdy chcieli o to wypytać mężczyznę, ten zawsze twierdził, że Naruto pokładał w nim zaufanie, którego nie mógł zawieść. Nawet Iruce nie udało się z niego wyciągnąć prawdy. Tsunade cieszyła się, że chłopak rozmawiał przynajmniej z Kakashim, mimo, że dzieliła ich tak znaczna różnica wieku wydawali się dobrze dogadywać.

Zauważyła, że więź zawiązała się między chłopcem a mężczyzną, gdy ten drugi trenował go w sztuce shinobi. Tsunade musiała o tym wiedzieć, przecież to ona była odpowiedzialna za chłopca, ale nigdy nie wyjawiła nikomu tajemnicy, że Naruto trenuje pod okiem mężczyzny. W jej ocenie nie było to złym pomysłem, przynajmniej dzięki tym treningom chłopiec miałby jakieś szanse, gdyby ktoś go zaatakował. Myśląc o kimś, miała na myśli głównie Sasuke. Bała się, że chłopak, kiedy wpadnie w szał, może zrobić krzywdę Uzumaki'emu. Czy więc powinna go puszczać do niego?

Przyjrzała się czternastolatkowi. Wydawało się, że jest stanowczy w swoim postanowieniu. Nawet gdyby mu zabroniła, to zapewne i tak by jej nie posłuchał. Nie miała wyboru, musiała dać mu pozwolenie.

— Dobrze, idź już. Tylko nie wróć za późno. — Machnęła dłonią, w przyzwalającym geście.

— Dzięki! —zawołał i zniknął za rogiem.

Po chwili znów się pojawił, trzymając w dłoni koszyk z jedzeniem. Najwyraźniej przyszykował je już wcześniej, więc Tsunade miała rację w swoich przypuszczeniach, nawet gdyby mu zabroniła i tak by jej nie posłuchał. Machając jej jeszcze na do widzenia zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i pobiegł na pole treningowe. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie będzie Sasuke. Najczęściej ćwiczył na siódmym polu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało się, że Uchiha darzył to miejsce szczególnymi względami.

Naruto nie pamiętał, że właśnie na tym polu chłopak trenował z Kakashi'm, w czasach, gdy przynosił im jedzenie. Co prawda, wydawało mu się dziwne, że tak dobrze znał okolicę wokół pola i doskonale wiedział, gdzie są różne kryjówki i zakamarki, w których można się ukryć, ale nigdy nie połączył tego z posiłkami dla mężczyzny i swoim zniknięciem. Nie pamiętał tego, jak znikł z domu, gdy został zraniony przez Sasuke, a nikomu w „Sake" nie udało się ustalić, co robił podczas swojej nieobecności. Wydawało się, że chłopak nie zmienił się po powrocie, jedyną zmianą, która w nim zaszła było to, że zaczął się przykładać bardziej do treningów, które miał z Kakashi'm.

Naruto biegł po gałęziach drzew. Ostatnio polubił ten sposób poruszania się, był szybszy i wygodniejszy, a przede wszystkim dawało mu to wiele nieopisanej radości. Już dawno temu stwierdził, że czasami zachowuje się jak leśne zwierze. Nawet Kakashi mu powiedział, że w walce nie zachowuje się jak normalny człowiek. Jego ruchy były niesprecyzowane, ale bardzo skutecznie, jakby walkę miał we krwi. Raz go poraziło stwierdzenie mężczyzny, że bardziej wydaje się synem jakiegoś leśnego demona niż normalnego człowieka. Nie wiedział czemu, ale to go wyprowadziło z równowagi. Czuł podświadomie, że Kakashi nie powinien tego mówić. Jednak na razie nie chciał o tym myśleć. Teraz musiał się zastanowić jak ugłaskać Sasuke.

Pokłócili się wczorajszego wieczora. Mówiąc szczerze, takie kłótnie zdarzały się prawie codziennie. Naruto nikomu nie powiedział, o co się kłócą, bo było mu wstyd, chodziło bowiem o sprawy cielesne. Sasuke miał już osiemnaście lat i jak to kiedyś mu wyjaśnił Itachi, potrzebował kogoś, by poskromić swoje… hmmmm…. żądze. Tyle, że w swoich wyjaśnieniach nie miał raczej na myśli poskramiania ich z o cztery lata młodszym chłopcem. Może nie była to taka wielka różnica, ale inaczej wygląda sytuacja gdy dwudziestoczterolatek uwodzi dwudziestolatka niż ta, gdy osiemnastolatek pragnie czternastolatka. Co z tego, że Itachi sam pozbawił swojego chłopaka niewinności, gdy tamten miał piętnaście lat a on dziewiętnaście? Przynajmniej Nara tego chciał, a Naruto na każdy bardziej śmiały gest Sasuke spinał się w sobie i odtrącał go. Czasami całowali się bardzo namiętnie, bo już od pierwszego spotkania Uzumaki uzależnił się od smaku czereśni, ale przeciwko innym pieszczotom protestował gwałtownie. Uchiha niemiłosiernie się z tego powodu irytował. Czy chłopak nie wiedział, że choć go pragnie, to potrafi się powstrzymać i nie zrobi mu krzywdy?

Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, gdy Sasuke patrzył się na niego tymi swoimi czarnymi, nieprzeniknionymi oczami wyrażającymi głód, a jego język zwilżał mu wargi jakby w oczekiwaniu, że zaraz spróbuje czegoś smakowitego.

Właśnie z tego powodu pokłócili się wczorajszego wieczora. Sasuke wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego bluzkę i zaczął go całować po karku. Naruto mu się wyrwał i wyzywał od zboczeńców. Urażony chłopak, który z natury był bardzo dumny, wyszedł z domu zamykając głośno drzwi, a Naruto, z trudem powstrzymując wybuch płaczu, pobiegł do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Z samego rana poszedł do Kakashi'ego i powiedział mu, że nie jest jeszcze gotów na takie zbliżenia, ale nie chce ranić ukochanego i nie wie, co robić. Poszedł do niego, bo do Iruki jakoś nie śmiał.

Mężczyzna zawsze się rumienił, gdy nastolatek zaczynał rozmowę o seksie. Najraźniej mimo wszystkich lat spędzonych z kochankiem nie potrafił jeszcze mówić swobodnie o sprawach intymnych, a Naruto potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy. Kakashi słysząc o jego problemie poradził mu, że nie powinien się bać swojego chłopaka, bo ten na pewno nie zrobi mu krzywdy, a przede wszystkim powinien powiedzieć mu o swoich obawach. Nastolatek nie był pewny słuszności tej rady i zastanawiał się nad nią aż do południa. W końcu, kierując się instynktem, zrobił drugie śniadanie dla dwóch osób i zapakował je do koszyka z zamiarem pójścia do osiemnastolatka. Wtedy zobaczył Tsunade w holu. Zostawiwszy jedzenie podszedł do niej, próbując jakoś ją wyminąć a przynajmniej skłamać, ale kobieta zbyt dobrze go znała. Na szczęście pozwoliła mu iść, tak jakby mogła go powstrzymać!

Po kilkunastu minutach skakania z gałęzi na gałąź znalazł się nad polaną. Usadawiając się wygodniej na konarze spoglądał na Sasuke, który był tak zajęty biciem pięściami w pień drzewa, że nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. Naruto słyszał, że mruczył on coś pod nosem, ale nie mógł wychwycić sensu wypowiedzi. Dając sobie z tym spokój, spojrzał na pięści nastolatka, które z coraz większą zaciekłością uderzały w pień. Po każdym wymierzonym ciosie na korze pozostawał krwawy ślad. Wdawało się, że Sasuke już od dłuższego czasu maltretuje tak drzewo jak i swoje dłonie. Czternastolatek siedzący na drzewie znał dobrze ten stan.

Kiedy Uchiha się w nim znajdował, atakował bez opamiętania, nie zważając na swoje rany i piekielny ból, który musiał im towarzyszyć. Dlatego Naruto, nauczony doświadczeniem zawsze, gdy się do niego wybierał, zabierał ze sobą podręczną apteczkę. Może nie znał się na sztuce leczenia tak dobrze jak Haku, ale zawsze mógł przynajmniej odkazić rany.

Westchnął zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może siedzieć na drzewie w nieskończoność, zeskoczył niczym dzikie zwierzątko na ziemię. Od razu też musiał powstrzymać cios, który ze starannością został wymierzony w jego policzek. Dziękował w tamtej chwili za swój instynkt, gdyby nie on, leżałby na ziemi bez kilku zębów.

Sasuke stał przed nim, dysząc ciężko. Mierzył go rozłoszczonym wzrokiem, jak gdyby nie był do końca świadom tego, że zaatakował najbliższą sobie osobę. Uzumaki jednak się tym nie przejmował, dawno temu nauczył się postępować z chłopakiem. Teraz czekał, aż ten dojdzie do siebie i zda sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje i kogo zaatakował. Obserwował bacznie jak jego mięśnie, napięte do granic możliwości, rozluźniają się powoli, a sam chłopak wydaje się już bardziej przytomny.

Nie będąc już narażony na żadne niebezpieczeństwa z jego strony puścił pięść, którą wciąż przetrzymywał. Sasuke od razu odskoczył od niego i spojrzał już przytomniejszym wzrokiem, ale wciąż ze złością. Prychając jak dumny a jednocześnie urażony kot, odwrócił się do niego plecami z zamiarem zaatakowania niewinnej brzozy.

Naruto zazgrzytał ze złości zębami, bo i on czasami czuł się zirytowany zachowaniem starszego chłopaka. Podszedł do niego i schwytał jego dłonie w swoje.

— Może już wystarczy? — mruknął. — Nie widzisz jak je poraniłeś? Czy chcesz się w końcu doprowadzić do takiego stanu, że nie będziesz mógł walczyć? Przecież wiem, że za rok masz wstąpić do anbu. — Wciąż mówiąc zaprowadził go pod jedno z drzew i usadził obok siebie, chcąc zająć się poranionymi kostkami.

— Skąd wiesz? — mruknął Sasuke, obserwując jak ten oblewa jego dłonie jodyną.

— Co niby wiem? To, że w końcu przedobrzysz czy to, że idziesz do anbu? — mruknął z satysfakcją, czując jak ten zadrżał, gdy odkażał jego rany. Należało mu się. Nie musiał tak bezmyślnie walić w drzewo tylko z powodu małej sprzeczki, która nie była ani pierwszą ani ostatnią.

— Nie udawaj — powiedział cicho.

— Jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to Kakashi mi to powiedział. Sam przecież nie odważyłeś się mi wyznać, że będziesz teraz razem z nim brać udział w misjach dla naszego pana. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała uraza.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę przyjąć tę propozycję. — odpowiedział przygaszony Sasuke, jakby świadom swojej winy. Słysząc to Naruto uśmiechnął się tym szczególnym uśmiechem, którego Sasuke zapragnął dla siebie od pierwszego razu, kiedy go zobaczył.

— Jak to nie jesteś pewien? Przecież od dawno mi mówiłeś, że zostaniesz kiedyś kapitanem tego oddziału. To twoje marzenie — zaśmiał się, kończąc opatrywać jego dłonie, które były teraz owinięte bandażami. No cóż, przy Sasuke nabrał sporego doświadczenia w opatrywaniu ran.

— Tak, chciałbym zostać ich kapitanem, ale gdybym się do nich przyłączył to będziemy się rzadziej widywali.

Słysząc to Naruto zdziwiony przechylił głowę i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Wydawało się, że naprawdę się martwi z tego powodu, a Naruto go nie rozumiał, przecież to nie był żaden problem!

— Kakashi też jest w anbu, a Iruce to nie przeszkadza.

— Tak, ale oni są inni. Między nami ostatnio się nie układa, kiedy chcę cię tylko dotknąć, ty zawsze mnie odpychasz i uciekasz.

Naruto nie powiedziałby, że to były tylko dotknięcia. Nazywanie tego co robił Sasuke tylko dotknięciem było wielkim niedomówieniem!

— Przecież nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy — jęknął opadając na trawę i zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. — Wiem, że masz czternaście lat i nie posunąłbym się za daleko. Boję się, że skoro teraz się mnie lękasz, to później będzie jeszcze gorzej. Będę wracać z misji pełen tęsknoty za twoim uśmiechem i błękitem twych oczu, będę pragnął cię dotknąć. Co mam zrobić? — To ostatnie pytanie było skierowane w przestrzeń i brzmiało jak skarga.

Naruto słysząc to zarumienił się delikatnie. Rzadko zdarzało się, że chłopak tak się przed nim otwierał, ale co on mógł mu odpowiedzieć? Lękał się bliższego kontaktu, a Sasuke właśnie mu wyznał, że boi się, iż przez to mu ucieknie. Rozglądając się dookoła, czy w lesie blisko nich nie ma nikogo, postanowił skorzystać z rady Kakashi'ego.

Na czworakach podszedł do swojego chłopca. Sasuke tego nie widział, bo cały czas zasłaniał oczy ramieniem. Odsłonił je dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł na swych udach ciężar, a widok, który ujrzał sprawił, że zamarł bez ruchu. Na nim siedział zarumieniony Naruto ze spłoszonym wzrokiem. Czując na sobie wzrok osiemnastolatka, pokręcił się nerwowo na jego udach w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji. Sasuke wciągnął zaskoczony powietrze, by je ciężko wypuścić.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — spytał zaskoczony.

— Stosuje się do pewnej rady. — Znów zaczął się wiercić.

— Nie rób tego — syknął.

— Co, czemu? Och — westchnął, gdy jego pośladki natrafiły na wypukłość w spodniach chłopaka.

— Właśnie z tego powodu, a teraz złaź. — Miał już go strącić, gdy powstrzymały go kolejne słowa.

— Teraz to ty mnie odrzucasz.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na Naruto, którego rumieńce jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiły, a on sam sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę cofnąć to, co powiedział.

— Możesz powtórzyć?

— Nie, lepiej o tym zapomnij. — powiedział szybko i zaczął się unosić z zamiarem wstania z chłopaka. Nie miał jednak na to szans. Sasuke łapiąc go za rękę usadowił z powrotem, ale dość niefortunnie bo chłopak wprost opadł na jego męskość. Uchiha westchnął i zamknął oczy. Błagał, żeby Naruto się poruszył, a jednocześnie gorliwie się modlił, żeby tego nie robił. Gdyby to uczynił, sam nie był pewien czy zdołałby się powstrzymać!

Czternastolatek jakby nieświadomie spełnił jedno z jego życzeń. Poruszył się tak, że otarł się pośladkami o jego męskość. Sasuke zacisnął zęby. Czy ten chłopak nie wie, co robił? Wyglądało na to, że wiedział, aż za dobrze! Kakashi mu radził, że to on powinien uczynić pierwszy krok i zając się swoim ukochanym, a wtedy będzie mógł w jakiś sposób kontrolować sytuację i nie będzie zdany tylko na chłopaka. Tym razem miał zamiar zrobić to, co mu radził. Czuł się, co prawda zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem, ale musiał się przełamać, w końcu pracował w burdelu, a Sasuke był jego klientem i wkrótce miał również skończyć piętnaście lat. Co prawda za miesiąc, ale nie był to odległy termin.

Z rumieńcami na twarzy zaczął się ocierać o jego krocze, słuchając z lekką przyjemnością dźwięków, które wydawał Sasuke. Pochylając się, ale nie przerywając czynności, znów posmakował smaku jego ust i ponownie poczuł czereśnie. Pochylając się jeszcze bardziej pogłębił z własnej woli pocałunek. Sasuke wreszcie też zaczął być aktywny. Złapał jego kark, masując go swoimi długimi, zgrabnymi palcami. Naruto jęknął, gdy poczuł, że druga dłoń chłopaka wślizguje się między ich splecione ciała. Osiemnastolatek, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do kochanka, przewrócił ich na bok. Leżeli w pewnej odległości obok siebie, czując nawzajem swoją bliskość i dłonie, którymi poznawali swoje ciała.

Uchiha bacznie obserwując reakcje chłopaka, wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego spodnie i bieliznę. Na początku drgnął nerwowo, czując jego dotyk w tym miejscu, jeszcze nigdy nie posunęli się tak daleko. Naruto powinien teraz otrącić go i uciec, ale po części pragnął, żeby chłopak go dotknął. Pozwolił mu więc na to, zamykając oczy i czekając na następny ruch kochanka, ten jednak nie wiedział czy powinien to kontynuować. Co prawda, Naruto sam zrobił pierwszy krok, ale czy mógł tak wykorzystywać jego zaufanie? Obiecał, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, ale czując jak erekcja pulsuje mu w o wiele za ciasnych spodniach nie był już tego taki pewny. Musiał być ostrożny, by nie sprawić swemu kochankowi bólu. Itachi miał łatwiej! Nara od niego nie uciekał i sam inicjował zbliżenia. Dowiedział się tego wszystkiego od brata, sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, że o to zapytał. Przecież kilka lat temu nawet nie chciał słyszeć, jakie relacje łączą Itachi'ego z chłopakiem! Teraz jednak musiał się skupić na Naruto, który leżąc przy nim drżał niczym liść na wietrze.

Zbliżywszy się do niego, ucałował jego powieki, które skrywały ten kochany przez niego błękit.

Naruto, czując jak Sasuke się odsuwa, uchylił je i spojrzał na niego, a widząc w jego oczach czułość, która tak rzadko tam widniała, zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Sasuke podejrzewał, że chłopak przy nikim innym tak często się nie rumienił, co mu schlebiało.

Patrząc w jego oczy poruszył dłonią, na początku lekko, jakby sprawdzając reakcję Uzumakiego, który westchnął rozkosznie. Spodobało mu się to. Chciał usłyszeć nie tylko westchnięcia z tych usteczek, chciał żeby wydobył się z nich jęk, chciał, żeby Naruto jęczał jego imię. Uśmiechnął się jak kot, który już wie, że zagonił swoją ofiarę w zaułek.

Poruszał swoją dłonią coraz szybciej, ale jednocześnie jego uścisk pozostał delikatny, bardziej drażniąc chłopaka, niż dążąc do jego spełnienia.

Naruto zaczął się wiercić pod wpływem takich pieszczot. Wolał, żeby Sasuke się nim nie bawił. Wijąc się na trawie jak piskorz ujrzał kącikiem oka coś interesującego, Uchiha także był podniecony. Uzumaki próbując nie jęczeć pod wpływem dotyku dłoni chłopaka, dotknął jego wypukłości w spodniach. Jedyną reakcją Sasuke potwierdzającą, że to poczuł było nagłe rozszerzenie się tęczówek. Naruto i tak zadowolony z tej reakcji, zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i szepnął mu wprost do ucha.

— Chciałbyś, żebym cię tam dotknął?

Polizał jego ucho wsuwając do środka swój język. Nie wiedział skąd u niego ta nagła śmiałość, ale podobało mu się, jak Uchiha zadrżał minimalnie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Nie czekając na odpowiedź ,wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego bieliznę, obejmując od razu jego męskość. Było to dziwne uczucie trzymać ją w ręku. Cieszył się przynajmniej z tego, że jej nie widzi, nie był pewny, czy wtedy by nie stchórzył.

Poruszał niepewnie swoją dłonią po jego członku. Jednak, gdy uniósł głowę i spojrzał w twarz kochanka zdziwił się, że sprawiał mu taką przyjemność. Sasuke patrzył się na niego wzrokiem pełnym żądzy i zaciśniętymi ustami, by z nich nie wymknął się żaden zawstydzający dźwięk. Uważał, że gdy one wychodzą z jego ust są zawstydzające, ale gdy wydaje je Naruto, to były słodkie. Naprawdę, przedziwna teoria.

Obaj leżąc na boku, spoglądali w swoje twarze, dotykając się w najczulszych miejscach. Jednak to Naruto pierwszy skończył. Jego ręka się zatrzymała, nie mógł się skupić na kochanku, gdy ten doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Dłoń Sasuke sunęła i ściskała go na granicy bólu. Czasami jego palce zjeżdżały też dalej do jego wejścia, ale nie przekroczyły żadnych granic. Muskały go tylko tam, ale i to już wystarczyło, żeby Naruto jęknąwszy imię chłopaka doszedł, brudząc jego dłoń. Próbując złapać oddech leżał na ziemi wdychając zapach trawy pomieszany z zapachem ich ciał, który wcale nie był nieprzyjemny. Nagle bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że Sasuke zaczyna nerwowo się kręcić. Teraz do jego mózgu dotarła informacja, że on już doszedł, a chłopak jeszcze nie. A najgorsze było to, że wciąż trzyma w swojej dłoni jego członek, a Sasuke wydawał się tym skrępowany. Naruto też nie czuł się już tak pewnie jak na początku, ale nie mógł się teraz wycofać. Muskając jego usta zaczął znowu go stymulować. Nie musiał długo czekać, by Uchiha doszedł z lekkim westchnięciem, a całe jego ciało się rozluźniło. Chyba nigdy nie był tak rozluźniony, jak w tym momencie.

— Dziękuję, byłeś wspaniały — mruknął Sasuke i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że leżał teraz na nim. Jego dłonie muskały plecy Naruto, który rozkoszował się jego bliskością.

— To ty byłeś wspaniały. Sasuke? — Uniósł się lekko, by patrzeć mu w oczy. — Nie zrezygnujesz?

— Nie, nie mam się już czego bać, przystąpię do anbu.

— Cieszę się.

Znów się na nim ułożył. Leżeli tak kilka godzin, ale czas się dla nich nie liczył, mieli siebie, a to było najważniejsze. Czasami tylko Sasuke muskał pośladki chłopaka dłońmi, ale Naruto już się nie wzdrygał pod tym dotykiem. Wiedział, że nic się nie wydarzy wbrew jego woli. Nie domyślał się nawet, że przed tym pierwszym razem czekała ich jeszcze jedna próba.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Od tamtego dnia na polu treningowym między chłopcami dobrze się układało. Jednak, kiedy Sasuke ukończył dwadzieścia lat i już od roku był w oddziałach anbu, a Naruto skończył szesnaście i z błogosławieństwem Tsunade mógł stracić swoją niewinność, między nimi znów zaczęło się psuć. Naruto co rusz znikał w lesie i nikt nie mógł go wytropić, choć Sasuke bardzo się starał. Szesnastolatek stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie i zamyślony. Czasami reagował dopiero za trzecim razem, gdy go wołano, a kiedy już wracał do rzeczywistości odpowiadał półsłówkami. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Sasuke zaczynał mieć niemiłe podejrzenia, że być może chłopak już go nie kochał i znalazł sobie w wiosce kogoś innego. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Zakochał się tylko raz — w Naruto — i nie sądził, że potrafiłby pokochać kogoś innego. Nie mógł więc pozwolić, by od niego odszedł. Czy jednak mógł go więzić w takim związku? Na skutek tego wszystkiego Uchiha stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i nieuważny podczas misji, aż doszło do tego, że przez swoje roztargnienie nieomal zaprzepaścił całą misję. Wtedy to właśnie jego przełożony kazał mu wracać do domu i zająć się swoim życiem, bo do niczego się nie nadaje w stanie, w jakim się znajduje. Właśnie, dlatego był w „domu". Swoje kroki od razu skierował do „Sake" a tam się dowiedział, że Naruto nie było od trzech dni i nikt nie wie, gdzie zniknął. Na pytania czy się nie martwią odpowiadali, że w ostatnim czasie chłopak często wymykał się na kilka dni, ale po pewnym czasie zawsze wracał.

Sasuke, zirytowany takim stosunkiem do jego ukochanego, ruszył do wioski w celu wypytania mieszkańców, czy nikt nie widział blondyna o niebieskich oczach i z bliznami na policzkach, jednak i tam nie uzyskał satysfakcjonujących go odpowiedzi. Nikt go nie widział, a ludzie zachowywali tak, jakby jednocześnie brzydzili się Naruto i się go bali. Sasuke nie rozumiał takiego zachowania, ale dzięki temu przynajmniej miał pewność, że w najbliższej okolicy nie ma nikogo, w kim mógł się zakochać jego kochanek. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Uzumaki znikał na kilka dni mogło być tak, że ten ktoś mieszka w dalszej okolicy, więc powinien być czujny. Pluł w sobie w brodę, że ostatnimi miesiącami prawie nie bywał w wiosce, tylko na misjach a kiedy już wracał, bardzo rzadko spotykał Naruto. Mijali się po drodze. Może gdyby nie był tak zajęty, to zauważyłby dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. Musiał jednak zostawić te wyrzuty na później, teraz musiał się skupić na jak najszybszym odnalezieniu go.

OoO

Poszukiwania Sasuke trwały już tydzień, a wciąż nie natknął się na żaden ślad Naruto. Nawet w „Sake" zaczęli się martwić, ich ulubiony podopieczny nigdy nie znikał na tak długi czas. Czasami na kilka dni, nigdy jednak nie przekroczył tygodnia, a teraz minęło już prawie dwa i nadal nie mieli z nim żadnego kontaktu. Zaczęli się niepokoić, czy przypadkiem nic mu się nie stało. Tsunade twierdziła, że zapewne uciekł, chociaż ona też się o niego martwiła, ale w ten sposób próbowała się uspokoić, jedynym, który się nie poddawał, był Sasuke.

Poszukiwał go w dzień i noc wytrwale wierząc, że wkrótce go spotka. Teraz podróżował bez odpoczynku już od dwóch dni i jednej nocy i jego organizm wymagał, chociaż krótkiej przerwy. Zirytowany swoją słabością po prawej stronie zlokalizował strumień, który przepływał niedaleko od niego. Miał zamiar do niego dotrzeć i tam odrobinę odpocząć, by później znów wznowić swoje poszukiwania.

Biegł szybko po ziemi, mijał drzewa i wystające korzenie z wyuczoną przez wieloletnie treningi elegancją. Zawsze zazdrościł tej dzikiej gracji Naruto. Nie była ona tak dostojna, jak jego, ale w ruchach chłopaka dostrzegało się dzikość i to w jakiś sposób przyciągało do niego, a jednocześnie odpychało. Najbardziej było to widać podczas walki.

Wciągnął Naruto do sparingów, gdy zauważył, że świetnie radzi sobie z ukrywaniem i śledzeniem, a tropienie miał opanowane do perfekcji. Chciał poćwiczyć z nim tylko kilka ciosów, ale szybko się okazało, że musi bardzo na niego uważać. Nigdy nie było wiadomo jak zaatakuje i z której strony. Walczył bez planu, ale jego ataki były piekielnie skuteczne, był jak dzikie zwierzę. Sasuke w tamtym czasie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale po usłyszeniu szeptów mieszkańców wioski, gdy pytał o Naruto, coraz częściej wracał myślami do swoich spostrzeżeń z treningów. Jednak wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co ludzie sugerowali swoim zachowaniem.

Dobiegł w końcu do strumienia. Był dalej niż się spodziewał, ale największym zaskoczeniem było to, co ujrzał przed sobą.

Kilka metrów od niego, przy wodzie kucał blondwłosy chłopak, który czerpiąc w swoje dłonie wodę pił łapczywie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, to był Naruto. Chociaż widział tylko jego przygarbione plecy, od razu go poznał, po tylu dniach poszukiwań w końcu go znalazł.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że chłopak może nie chciał być znaleziony, zrobił krok do przodu. Blondyn zadrżał jak dzikie zwierzę i odwrócił się do niego. Wydawało się, że go dostrzega, a jednocześnie nie widzi. Poderwał się na równe nogi i skoczywszy na drzewo, zaczął uciekać po gałęziach. Sasuke, zapominając o swoim zmęczeniu, wspiął się także na drzewo i ruszył w ślad za nim. Nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować! Musiał wiedzieć, czemu uciekł z „Sake" od przyjaciół, opiekunów, ludzi, którzy się o niego troszczyli, a przede wszystkim od niego. Nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować nawet jeśli miałby paść ze zmęczenia.

Biegł za nim, chociaż zadanie miał utrudnione. Pierwszy raz Naruto nie miał na sobie żadnego pomarańczowego akcentu, był ubrany na czarno i wtapiał się w mrok, który powoli zalewał cały las. Jeszcze trochę takiego pościgu, a na pewno go zgubi. Na swoje szczęście zauważył, jak chłopak wchodzi do jaskini. Zeskoczył na ziemię i podążył za nim. Szedł przez wydrążony tunel zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem tylko mu się przewidziało, że chłopak tu wchodzi. Jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy doszedł do końca pieczary.

Przed nim siedział Naruto. Może nie byłoby to dla niego takim zaskoczeniem, gdyby nie zwierzę, jeśli można je tak nazwać, które było przy nim, obok szesnastolatka leżał ogromny lis, który zajmował prawie całą powierzchnię pieczary i obejmował ogonami chłopaka, wtulonego w jego futro. Pozostałe kity muskały nerwowo podłoże. Nie wiele było potrzeba czasu, żeby Sasuke policzył je wszystkie.

— Dziewięć — powiedział cicho i uniósł głowę, spoglądając w czerwone ślepia lisa. — Jesteś demonem— powiedział już głośniej i bardziej stanowczo, gdy minął pierwszy szok spowodowany tym, co zobaczył. Na te słowa Naruto drgnął nerwowo i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w lisa, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy.

— Tak, jestem demonem — powiedział lis, jednocześnie przygarniając ogonami drżące ciało szesnastolatka. — Czego chcesz od mojego syna? — zapytał, odsłaniając swoje ostre kły.

Przez jedną zwariowaną chwilę Sasuke porównał je do kłów Naruto, które były mocniejsze i ostrzejsze od zębów normalnych ludzi. Gdy o tym pomyślał, przypomniał sobie szepty ludzi z wioski, którzy nazywali Naruto potworem sądząc, że on tego nie słyszał, i wszystko stało się jasne. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać pytania, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

— Syna? — zapytał, chociaż już wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tak, syna! — krzyknął niespodziewanie Naruto. — Kyuubi jest moim ojcem — dodał przez łzy.

— Skąd ta pewność? — Próbował znaleźć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie, to prawda że Naruto przypominał zwierzątko, a zwłaszcza lisa, ale to nie znaczyło, że jego ojcem był demon i to jeden z najpotężniejszych. Kiedy nie nadchodziła odpowiedź już miał podejść do chłopaka i go do siebie przytulić, gdy odezwał się lis.

— Naruto, — powiedział łagodnie — pokaż mu, nic ci tu nie grozi.

Odsłonił chłopaka, który niepewnie uniósł się na nogi i zrobił krok w stronę Sasuke. Nie unosząc głowy czekał, tylko dwudziestolatek nie wiedział, na co. Po chwili to zobaczył. Wokół chłopaka zaczęła się unosić czerwona mgła, a kiedy się rozwiała, Naruto miał lisie uszy na głowie, a dookoła niego widniało dziewięć lisich kit. To był wystarczający dowód, by uznać lisiego demona za ojca Uzumaki'ego. Uchiha na początku był zaskoczony, ale widział, że chłopak oczekiwał na jego reakcji na zmiany wyglądzie. Jeśli sądził, że uznał go za potwora, to się mylił, Naruto z tymi dodatkami był jeszcze bardziej pociągający. Zrobił jeden krok do przodu i zapytał:

— Jak to odkryłeś?

Naruto spojrzał spłoszony na demona, a widząc, że nic mu nie grozi odpowiedział.

— Na ulicy, kiedy byłem na ulicy napadnięto mnie. To było tak nagłe, nie miałem szans się obronić. Gdy zaciągnął mnie w krzaki i zaczął rozbierać, nagle to się pojawiło. Nie miałem jednak czasu nad tym się zastanawiać. Zaatakowałem i podrapałem go dotkliwie po twarzy, dzięki temu uciekłem, na ulicę. Ludzie zaczęli wołać na mnie potwór, demon. Wypędzili mnie za pomocą kamieni.

Z każdym słowem jego głos brzmiał coraz bardziej płaczliwie a Sasuke czuł jak jego krew zmienia się w wrzącą lawę. Rozumiał już, czemu ludzie szeptali za jego plecami, gdy o niego pytał, widział też tego mężczyznę z wielkimi, niezagojonymi ranami na twarzy. Miał zamiar się z nim policzyć, gdy tylko wróci do wioski. Teraz jednak musiał zająć się chłopcem. Nie czekając, podszedł do niego i przytulił go mocno. Naruto na początku chciał się wyrwać, ale później uspokoił się i szlochając wtulił się w niego. Sasuke to rozumiał. Wspomnienie napadu, przemiany i tego, jak ludzie go wygnali musiały być dla niego bolesne. Nie rozumiał jak mogli go tak potraktować. Widział ponad ramieniem Naruto, że lis bacznie się im przypatrywał. Nie bał się go już, ale czuł przed nim wielki respekt, wyczuwał bowiem jego moc, zresztą najlepszy świadectwem potęgi była ilość ogonów. Dziewięć to maksymalna liczba ogonów u demonów, a Naruto jako jego syn też je posiadał. Czy to oznaczało, że chłopak był demonem? Lis, jakby czytając mu w myślach, powiedział:

— Naruto jest pół demonem, nie może on całkiem przyjąć postaci lisa, ale niczego innego mu nie brakuje. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

Sasuke odsunął Naruto na odległość ramion. Chłopiec wyglądał już jak normalny człowiek, najwyraźniej przez ten czas, gdy ukrywał się w lesie, nauczył się kontrolować przemiany.

— Jeśli jesteś ojcem Naruto, to czemu dopiero teraz się pojawiłeś?

— Wyczuwam, kiedy mój potomek jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Sam nie mogłem się nim zająć, a jego matka została przy porodzie zabita. To właśnie po niej ma te błękitne oczy. Jej starszy brat miał się nim zająć, ale okazało się, że także był w niebezpieczeństwie. Mógł jednak nie zostawiać mojego potomka na progu domu publicznego. Dobrze przynajmniej był to burdel z jakimiś zasadami. Nie pojawiłem się też pierwszy raz. Raz przybyłem w te okolice, kiedy mój syn miał osiem lat. Był ranny w nogę, w szoku po tym zdarzeniu. Może coś o tym wiesz?

Lis zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę wydawało się, że jego pysk układa się w coś podobnego do uśmiechu. Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto, który był zarumieniony. Przełykając ciężko ślinę spytał:

— Pamiętasz, że to ja cię wtedy zraniłem?

— Tak. Jak spotkałem po raz drugi mojego ojca, wszystko mi się przypomniało, ale już dawno ci wybaczyłem — dodał szybko, widząc jak chłopak spogląda na niego z niepokojem.

— To właśnie z nim spędziłeś te dni, gdy zniknąłeś?

— Tak. Zaprowadziłem go do tej pieczary i rozmawiałem z nim, ale po tym wszystkim zablokowałem jego wspomnienia o mnie. Był jeszcze za mały, mogło mu się wymknąć, że mnie widział i że jestem jego ojcem. Jak już się przekonał, ludzie niezbyt dobrze traktują półdemony. Jedynym moim błędem było to, że nie przewidziałem, iż w takim młodym wieku mogą ujawnić się demoniczne cechy. Gdyby nie ten napad mógłby spokojnie żyć jeszcze przynajmniej pięć lat bez dowiedzenia się prawdy. Ludzie są głupi.

Demon zakończył swój monolog, kładąc głowę na wyciągniętych łapach i zamykając oczy. Dał tym samym znak, że już nie będzie uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie. Sasuke w takim razie skupił się tylko na chłopaku, który wciąż był w jego objęciach.

— W takim razie wróć ze mną o wioski. Zajmę się tym niedoszłym gwałcicielem. Zamieszkasz u mnie, już dawno postanowiłem kupić dom, żebyśmy mogli w nim zamieszkać razem, może być nawet blisko lasu, bo najwidoczniej najlepiej się w nim czujesz — powiedział szybko, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Naruto.

— Sasuke, sam nie wiem, nie jestem na to gotów. Nie każ mi wracać tam, skąd ludzie mnie wygonili, przynajmniej nie teraz — dokończył słabo.

— Chcesz z nim zostać?

— Tak.

— Dobrze. Przekażę w „Sake", że cię znalazłem, ale nie masz na razie ochoty wracać. Jednak będę tu przychodził codziennie, może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie.

— Nie jestem tego pewny.

— Czas leczy rany.

Powiedział i pogłaskał go po policzku. Chciał go przygarnąć do siebie i pocałować namiętnie, ale nie wiedział czy będzie to mile widziane teraz, gdy Naruto był tak wewnętrznie rozdarty. Uczyniwszy ten gest wyszeptał, że na pewno wróci i wybiegł z jaskini. Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na wejście do groty. Odwróciwszy się usiadł przy lisie i wtulił swoją twarz w miękkie futro. Jego ciałem znów wstrząsnął szloch. Ostatnimi dniami płakał coraz mniej. Pogodził się z tym, że był synem demona, to nawet go uszczęśliwiło, poznał przecież swego ojca. Jednak ból sprawiało mu to, że ludzie wypędzili go z wioski, że go napadnięto i świadomość, że zapewne już nigdy nie zobaczy swoich bliskich. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do tej myśli, ale teraz, gdy pojawił się Sasuke, wszystko odżyło. Od chwili, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o sobie najbardziej żałował, że nie spotka już nigdy Uchihy, był pewien, że ten nigdy go nie zaakceptuje takim, jakim jest. Jednak Sasuke go zaskoczył, kiedy zobaczył go w drugiej formie nie odtrącił go, nie obrzucił wyzwiskami, ale obiecał, że będzie go odwiedzał. Powiedział mu też o domu, w którym mogliby zamieszkać, ale on teraz obawiał się ludzi. Zapłakał głośniej, wtulając się w lisie futro.

Demon bez słowa otoczył go ogonami, zapewniając mu ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili chłopak zasnął, choć nawet przez sen spod jego powiek wypływały łzy.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Po odnalezieniu Naruto, Sasuke przekazał strażnikom mężczyznę, który zaatakował szesnastolatka. Nikt nie pytał, dlaczego pojmanemu brakuje kilku zębów, miał opuchniętą twarz, połamane kości i wyglądem przypomina bardziej zmielone mięso niż człowieka. Mimo, że dwudziestolatek służył dopiero rok w anbu, był już dobrze znany z bycia brutalnym i doskonałym strategiem. Nie dorównywał jeszcze Narze, który czasami z nimi współpracował, ale z czasem był gotów go prześcignąć. Często brał na siebie najtrudniejsze zadania, dlatego strażnicy woleli nie pytać, czemu pojmany był w takim, a nie innym stanie. Sam mężczyzna również milczał i tylko zerkał na Uchihę oczami wypełnionymi pierwotnym strachem.

Po załatwieniu tej sprawy Sasuke skierował swoje kroki do „Sake". Tam przekazał najbliższym szesnastolatka, że go odnalazł, ale na razie nie może wrócić do wioski i niech się o niego nie martwią, bo jest pod dobrą opieką, a sam postara się go jak najczęściej odwiedzać. W ten sam sposób spełniał obietnicę, jaką złożył chłopakowi.

Odwiedzał go przynajmniej raz dziennie. Wciąż miał urlop, na który wysłał go przełożony, więc nie miał nic do roboty, chociaż w ostatnim czasie zaczął nadzorować budowę domu, który znajdował się na pograniczu lasu. Był daleko od wioski, ale nie tak daleko, żeby uznać to za odludzie. Las za to był bliziutko, można było uznać, że gaj był ich ogrodem. Budował go z nadzieją na to, że Naruto zmieni zdanie i z nim zamieszka.

Pewnego razu przybiegł do jaskini z zamiarem powiedzenia chłopakowi, że mogą już zamieszkać razem, jeśli Naruto tylko zechce. Dom był już gotowy i Sasuke uważał, że mu się spodoba. Nie zastał jednak ani chłopaka ani demona, przynajmniej nie w takiej formie, jakiej się spodziewał.

Na podłodze pieczary siedział młody, delikatnej budowy mężczyzna. Jego włosy w kolorze słońca przetykane czerwonymi pasemkami były roztargane, ubrany był w czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru bezrękawnik. Sasuke wiedząc, że Naruto nikomu nie zdradził swojej kryjówki, wyjął broń i zbliżył się do nieznajomego z zamiarem zaatakowania go, ale powstrzymały go słowa, które powiedział mężczyzna.

— Czemu się tak skradasz, Sasuke? Zawsze wiem, gdy przychodzisz. Naruto też powoli uczy się korzystać ze swoich wyczulonych zmysłów.

Uchiha znał ten głos.

— Kyuubi?

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego swoimi czerwonymi tęczówkami.

— Dopiero teraz mnie poznałeś? Rodzaj ludzki naprawdę jest opóźniony — westchnął. Chłopak na to nie zareagował. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że demon uważał ludzi za gorsze istoty. Musiał się z nim po części zgodzić, jeśli brać pod uwagę tylko siłę demonów i ludzi, demony zdecydowanie wygrywały w tej rywalizacji.

— Usiądź, chce z tobą porozmawiać. — Wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. — Choć widzę, że też masz do mnie jakieś pytania.

Sasuke zajął miejsce przy demonie, choć niezbyt blisko. Nie był jeszcze na tyle naiwny by mu ufać, nawet, jeśli był ojcem Uzumaki'ego.

— Gdzie jest, Naruto? — zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu się nasunęło.

— W lesie. Zleciłem mu pewne zadanie i nie wróci jeszcze przez pewien czas, nie musisz się o niego martwić.

— Co to za forma? — Gdy zadał to pytanie, lis zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

— Zwykła. Jak myślisz, czy jako lis mogłem spłodzić syna?

Zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności swojego pytania, Sasuke odwrócił wzrok. Zauważył, że mężczyzna był bardzo podobny do Naruto. To właśnie po nim chłopak odziedziczył delikatną budowlę ciała i blondwłosą czuprynę, chociaż bez rudych pasemek.

— Dlaczego więc zawsze widziałem cię w postaci lisa?

— Bo jest moją prawdziwą postacią, ta forma jest taka ciasna. — Rozciągnął się demonstrując swoje niezadowolenie. — Przybieram ją tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne, tak jak wtedy, gdy zakochałem się w matce Naruto. On sam widział mnie w niej tylko parę razy.

— Czemu zdecydowałeś się przybrać ową formę przy mnie? — zapytał podejrzliwie Sasuke.

— Już mówiłem, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, a wydawało mi się, że ta forma jest odpowiedniejsza. Sam przyznasz, że wolisz rozmawiać z człowiekiem niż z lisem.

Sasuke nic na to nie powiedział, tylko zadał ostatnie pytanie:

— To, o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

— O Naruto. Musze już opuścić ten świat, i tak już za długo w nim przebywałem. Moi podwładni zaczęli się burzyć. — Sasuke już dawno przypuszczał, że Kyuubi musi być ważną osobistością w świecie demonów. — Na początku zastanawiałem się, czy nie zabrać go ze sobą. Jest już tak duży, że potrafiłby się obronić przed innymi demonami, a nawet samemu dać im nieźle w skórę, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Naruto jest zbyt przywiązany do tego świata. Może nie tyle do tego świata, co do ciebie. — Skierował na niego swój wzrok. — Chciałbyś wiedzieć, o kim najczęściej opowiadał mi Naruto? O tobie. Prawie wszystkie jego szczęśliwe i smutne chwile łączyły się z tobą. Nawet jak miał osiem lat i miałem ochotę cię zamordować za zranienie mojego potomka, on mnie powstrzymał, chyba już wtedy coś do ciebie czuł. Na pewno jeszcze nie miłość, bo był za mały, ale szacunek i podziw dla twoich umiejętności. Później się rozstaliście, aż los znów sprawił, że się spotkaliście, a ty zostałeś jego klientem. Ciężko było mi wyciągnąć z niego to, że bał się twojego dotyku, ale się temu nie dziwię. Demony są zawsze ostrożne w dobieraniu partnerów. Musimy strzec się stosunków, bo często okazuje się, że podczas nich możemy zostać zabici przez swoich partnerów. Nie mogę wciąż się nadziwić, że udało ci się tak szybko nakłonić go do takiej bliskości, choć jeszcze nie stracić cnoty. — Uśmiechnął się, a Sasuke pod wpływem tego uśmieszku zadrżał ze strachu. — Później ten napad, który go wzburzył. Przybiegł wtedy do lasu i go odnalazłem. Po wyjaśnieniu kilku spraw zamieszkał tu ze mną. Ja zapewniłem mu wszystko, czego potrzebował, ale on wciąż tęsknił za tobą. Wtedy nagle się pojawiłeś i nie zląkłeś jego postaci, i dobrze, bo inaczej bym cię zabił — powiedział ostro i chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobiłby to. — Odwiedzałeś go i okazywałeś mi należyty szacunek, dlatego, gdy muszę opuścić mojego jedynego potomka postanowiłem, że zostawię go pod twoją opieką. — Wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. — Ufam, że się nim zaopiekujesz. Jest rozdarty między dwoma światami. Pamiętaj też, że wiem, gdy mojemu synowi dzieję się krzywda —ostrzegł zanim otoczyła go pomarańczowa mgiełka, po chwili, mgła opadła, a mężczyzna zniknął zostawiając Sasuke samego w jaskini.

— Możesz być pewny Kyuubi, że zajmę się Naruto i postaram się, żeby nic mu się nie stało — powiedział cicho, kierując te słowa do lisa. Był pewny, że ten go słyszy, mimo że już go tutaj nie było.

Skierował swoje kroki pod ścianę jaskini i usiadł pod nią, opierając plecy o skałę. Miał zamiar zaczekać na Naruto, wszystko mu wyjaśnić i spróbować go przekonać, żeby z nim zamieszkał.

OoO

— Sasuke? — Obudziło go szarpanie za ramię. Najzwyczajniej na świecie zasnął, oczekując na chłopaka. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał w przestraszone oczy Naruto, który klęczał tuż przy nim. — Gdzie jest Kyuubi? — spytał. Wydawało, że z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bardziej przestraszony.

— Naruto — powiedział, chwytając jego ramiona, całkowicie pozbywając się senności. — On odszedł, to nie jest jego świat, nie mógł w nim przebywać za długo.

— Zostawił mnie! — Wargi chłopca drżały.

— Chciał cię zabrać ze sobą, ale uznał, że jego świat nie jest dla ciebie — próbował mu spokojnie to wytłumaczyć.

— Jeśli jego świat jest nie dla mnie i świat ludzi mnie nie chce, to gdzie jest mój świat?

Naruto nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Sasuke nie mógł powiedzieć, że go rozumie, bo nikt nie mógł go zrozumieć, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że te łzy są naturalną reakcją. Te wszystkie informacje spadły na chłopaka tak niespodziewanie kiedy był sam, bez niego, czego zresztą Sasuke nadal nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Jednak to się już stało, a teraz mógł tylko próbować udowodnić Naruto, że mu na nim zależy.

— Pozwól, żebym to ja był twoim światem —wyszeptał i schwytał w swoje dłonie jego policzki. Zlizując z nich łzy, całował delikatnie jego twarz i szeptał, że go kochał i nigdy nie opuści. Powoli chłopak się uspokajał, pozwolił, żeby Sasuke ułożył go na ziemi, potrzebował teraz bliskości, czułości ze strony Sasuke. Założył swoje dłonie na jego karku i przyciągnął go do siebie w gwałtownym pocałunku. Obaj czuli smak swoich ust pomieszany ze słonym smakiem łez. Kiedy pocałunek się skończył, Sasuke zaczął sunąć swoimi ustami po szyi kochanka, robiąc po drodze malinki. Był delikatny, te pieszczoty nie były nastawione tylko na spełnienie, chciał mu pokazać, że akceptuje go takim, jakim był i nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Wciąż pamiętał słowa demona, że dla jego rodzaju stosunek może być sprawą życia i śmierci i bardzo rzadko pozwalają komuś, aż tak się zbliżyć.

Powoli obserwując reakcję chłopaka, ściągnął z niego koszulkę. Widać było, że Naruto był zmieszany, ale po chwili nie był zdolny myśleć o swoim wstydzie, tylko o dłoniach i ustach chłopaka, które pieściły jego tors oraz brzuch. Z jego ust wciąż wymykały się jęki przyjemności. Pozwolił, żeby chłopak zdjął z niego ostatnią sztukę odzieży i leżąc tak obnażony, obserwował jak Sasuke zdejmuję z siebie ubranie.

Kiedy Uchiha był nagi powrócił do niego, głaszcząc dłońmi jego uda, co rusz wędrując do jego najskrytszego miejsca. Naruto jęknął, gdy jego ciało samo zareagowało. Uniósł biodra i spojrzał na niego z niemą prośbą. Chciał go poczuł w sobie, zapomnieć o wszystkim i skupić się tylko na ich wzajemnej bliskości. Sasuke posłusznie ułożył się między jego nogami, unosząc je wyżej. Nakierowując swoją męskość na jego wejście powiedział cicho, nie chcąc niszczyć atmosfery, która zapanowała między nimi:

— Może zaboleć.

Naruto kiwnął głową, dając znak, że rozumiał i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Sasuke spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i wszedł w niego, najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił. Widział, że przez jeden ulotny moment twarz pół demona wykrzywiła się w lekkim grymasie, ale wydawało się, że niezbyt go to zabolało, jednak Sasuke chciał być pewny. Nie poruszał się, chociaż był na granicy wytrzymałości! To było takie cudowne uczucie, być otoczonym przez te wszystkie mięśnie. Jego wszystkie wyobrażenia nie oddawały nawet połowy rozkoszy, którą czuł.

Naruto, widząc, co się z nim dzieje, przytulił się do jego ciała unosząc biodra. Sasuke jęknął, czując ten ruch. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Całując ramiona, szyję i twarzyczkę ukochanego poruszał się długimi drażniącymi ruchami. Na początku się bał, że robi mu krzywdę, ale rozluźnił się, gdy usłyszał prośbę chłopaka:

— Mocniej.

Spełnił ją z przyjemnością. Podparł się na łokciach i zaczął wykonywać gwałtowniejsze ruchy. W pewnym momencie jęknął, a Naruto krzyknął. Natrafił na jego wrażliwy punkt, przez co chłopak zareagował spięciem mięśni i krzykiem, co miało wpływ także na Uchihę. Dostrzegając, że im obu sprawiało to przyjemność, zaczął punkt robić ten sam ruch. Nie potrzebowali dużo czasu by osiągnąć spełnienie. Udało im się w tym samym momencie. Mogli nazywać się szczęściarzami, nawet doświadczonym parom rzadko się to udawało.

Leżeli na ziemi wtuleni w siebie. Sasuke bawił się jego włosami na karku kochanka. Czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy, nigdy nie był tak radosny, ale co z Naruto?

— Żałujesz? — spytał.

Naruto pokręcił głową i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Mówiłeś poważnie? To, że możesz być moim światem? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Tak, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. Mam nawet wybudowany już dom, daleko od wioski. Mieszkańcy o nim nie wiedzą, a jednocześnie nie tak daleko od „Sake", żebyś mógł się widywać z Tsunade, Iruką, Kakashi'm i innymi.

— Nasz dom?

— Tak. Tylko powiedź, że ze mną zamieszkasz — powiedział, całując go w drżące usta.

— Tak! — zawołał i wtulił się w niego gwałtownie.

OoO

Jednak jeszcze kilka dni po tym zdarzeniu Naruto przebywał w lesie. Sasuke przeniósł wszystkie jego rzeczy z „Sake" do domu, uprzedzając wcześniej mieszkańców domu publicznego, że Naruto zdecydował się z nim zamieszkać. Tsunade przyjęła to z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, a Iruka z lekkim niepokojem, który od razu ugasił Kakashi. Wszyscy się cieszyli, że Naruto do nich wracał. Obiecali mu, że nie powiedzą mieszkańcom wioski o tym, że będą teraz razem mieszkali. Sasuke wyjaśnił im sytuację i powiedział, kim był ojciec Naruto. Przyjęli to nawet spokojnie. Jak stwierdzili: „To, że jego ojcem jest demon, nie zmienia faktu, kim jest. Naszym chłopcem, którego znaleźliśmy szesnaście lat temu na progu i przyjęliśmy z otwartymi ramionami." Uchiha czuł zadowolenie z takiej odpowiedzi.

Przygotowawszy wszystko, przyprowadził Naruto do ich wspólnego domu. Było widać, że dom jak i okolica spodobały się nastolatkowi. Rok później Sasuke zaciągnął go do anbu, bo chłopak miał niewyczerpane zasoby energii i chciał coś robić. Nikt go nie poznał, bo zawsze nosił na swojej twarzy lisią maskę. Odrobinę ironiczne, ale on twierdził, że mu ona pasuje i w pewnym stopniu Sasuke się z nim zgadzał.

Kiedy zobaczono umiejętności Uzumaki'ego, bez żadnych sprzeciwów przyłączono go do anbu, a Sasuke się postarał, żeby trafił do jego oddziału. Po tym jak odnalazł Naruto, znów nikt nie mógł mu dorównać na misjach i w niedługim czasie został kapitanem jednej z jednostek. Dzięki temu mógł mieć oko na ukochanego, ale jak szybko się okazało, nie musiał się o niego martwić, Naruto świetnie sobie radził i w opinii reszty oddziału miał w sobie dzikość lisa i jego spryt. Nawet nie wiedzieli, jak blisko byli prawdy! Po kilku miesiącach okazało się, że Naruto i Sasuke tworzyli świetny zespół i zdecydowano powierzać im samodzielne misje. Obu to zadowalało.

Można by napisać, że żyli długo i szczęśliwie, ale nie byłaby to cała prawda, bo nikt nie mógł żyć tylko szczęśliwie. Zdarzały się im kłótnie i ciche dni, ale można powiedzieć, że było im ze sobą dobrze.


End file.
